The beginning -REVERSE AGES
by shastanh
Summary: reverse ages/ Dick was nine years old when his parents died. Not knowing what to do he decides to run away and become Robin that was until Bruce Wayne found out. How can Dick get along with his new brothers when they want nothing to do with him, how is Dick going to change these unloving brothers into overprotective ones.
1. Chapter 1

The loudroar of the bat mobile echoed throughout the cave signaling that another mission was completed and four members stepped out of the bat mobile.

First was Jason Todd aka Red Hood eleven years old. He was known for his smart and fowl mouth. He didn't care about anything or anyone and often got in fights with his two other brothers.

The next was Tim Drake aka Red Robin, thirteen years old. He was the smartest in the family, 4.0 gpa and always acts like a teacher's pet. He is a mellower and laid back kind of person.

The next is Damian Wayne, aka Nightwing sixteen years old. Raised by his mother until he was ten tobecome a assassin. He is a stricter person who doesn't show any emotion.

The last is Bruce Wayne, aka the batman age 36. Father of the three children and leader of the group. He has two personality's the batman and Bruce Wayne.

"Tomorrow can we not let the bad guys get away, hell I could of caught then right there. I don't know why I even listened to you" Jason yelled

Bruce shook his head and took of his costume and put it away. "we do not kill Jason"

"Maybe you don't but I.." Jason started but stopped when a hand pushed him into the wall. "what the hell Demon." Jason yelled glaring at Damian

"Shut up Todd do you want to piss Father off" Damian coolly said

"Well maybe if you showed some emotion once in a while, you might feel the same way" Jason spat back

"Jason calm down this is going nowhere" Tim clenched

Then a load bang was heard and everyone turned to find Bruce fished hit the table "Enough" he yelled "im tired for every one of you". Bruce looked at his sons and sighed "We are going out tonight"

"another mission" Tim asked

Bruce turned and half smiled at the three "no family time, Halys circus nine o'clock"

Jason looked at Bruce and glared "Like hell im going to a damn circus"

Bruce turned around "Nine o'clock" he said walking out of the cave

-/

Jason looked at the clock and frowned, it was now nine o'clock and everyone waswaiting to enter the tent. Just then a small boy no older then ten came running by them and bumped into Jason.

"watch where your going damn kid" Jason hissed

The boy just stepped back and smiled "Sorry sir, are you here to see the circus"

"Why else would we be here" Jason glared

Bruce slapped Jason upside the head "Yes we are, who are you"

The boy smiled "Names Richard Grayson but people call me Dick, im one of the performers here, the Flying Grayson's"

"I've heard great stuff about you I can't wait" Tim smiled

Dick blushed "I have to get ready I hope you enjoy the show" Dick said running of towards the tent.

Damian looked at where Dick ran off to "Well he seems way to happy" Damian said moving up the line

Bruce sighed and handed the man his tickets and they all started to walk into the tent while thinking how he needed to change his sons attitudes or it would cause trouble one day.

After twenty minutes the show began, first was a ring master and his lion, and next was a juggler. Then Haly came up to announce the last act "Lady's and gentlemen the flying Graysons."

An older man and women appeared with Dick beside them.

"Great mr. happy is up next" Jason complained placing his chin in is hands and slouching

Firs the man swung on the rope and then went and caught the female.

Damian looked at the boy Dick and frowned, noticing the fear in the boys eyes and how he was trembling, yelling something no one could hear. "Father something is wrong"

Just then went they were about to catch Dick the rope snapped. Dicks hands slipped through his mothers fingers and they started to fall to the ground and all that was heard was the small boys yells to his now dead mother and father.

-/

Its been five hours since the accident everyone has left except the circus people, the Wayne's and the police.

Bruce looked around the circus trying to find Dick "I can't find him"

Jason sighed and sat down on the dirty ground "Why are you even looking for him, it s not our fault his parents died"

Bruce ignored Jason's comment and walked towards the nearest police officer "What's going to happen to the child"

"im sorry butI cant tell you that" The officer said and went back to his reports

Bruce nodded and went back to his sons knowing there was nothing he could do " lets go home"

Tim grabbed Bruce's shoulder "your just going to leave"

"what can I do, im only Bruce Wayne" Bruce hissed

It was silent for a second but everyone was shocked when Damian was the one to speak " I heard his parents was all he hadmeaning they will send him to the orphanage"

Bruce sighed "Hopefully he will find a great family there"

Just then three more police cars pull up into the circus and over ten police come running towards the tent

"Why did more appear" Jason asked curious

"I don't know" Bruce said as he walked towards the officer again "what's going on"

The officer looks at Bruce "We just received information That Richard Grayson has gone missing"

-/

Its been a month since the accident at the circus. Richard Grayson has yet to be found and most search and rescue officers gave up a week ago. Bruce had tried to find the kid but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't even get a clue.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes looking at the clock, it was now ten pm close to the time patrolled started. Then as on cue Jason, Damian and Tim come down the stairs.

"Where are we going today father" Damian asked "I heard Ivy has been causing trouble lately maybe we can take her on today"

"Yes that's a great idea I need pay back for last time she hit me with her nightmare crap" Jason cursed grabbing his red hood costume

"Watch your mouth Jason" Bruce glared "Lets see what the commuter says"

Just as Bruce was about to look at the computer the news appeared on it

"There is a new superhero in Gathom, He looks no older than ten years old, when we asked around about this new superhero we confirmed that he goes by Robin and plans to protect us no matter what. Is this just a superhero want be or does batman have a  
/new ally.

"Father" Damian askes looking to Bruce "I think we found out what we are doing tonight"

Bruce turned off the computer "Suit up we need to find out who this kid is and make sure he stops this"

-/

Dick jumped onto the next building, he loved this feeling. He has saved countless people now because of his new superhero persona Robin. All though the news could stop calling him a super hero want a be.

Dick looked around and sighed, he couldn't trust anyone. The police stopped looking for the missing Richard Grayson a week ago and Batman has shown no interest in finding him. But that works out fine for him, if he was alone he couldn't get anyone else  
/hurt, his parents died because of him. He knew who killed his parents, Toney Zucco, but no one would believe him because he was just a kid.

Dick got up and stretched when he saw Poison Ivy walk towards a building "all right" he shouted

"all right my ass"

Dick turned around, to find Batman and his crew behind him

"Who are you" Batman asked

Dick smirked and placed his hands behind his head "Robin, im sure the news told you about this superhero want a be"

"Your a realdumbass" Jason hissed

"touchy aren't we, you remind me of someone I just meet" Dick smirked "as for my real name, I can't tell you or everything will be ruined"

"Why are you doing this" Tim asked

"To save people of course why else" Dick said "well a little revenge to"

"This isn't childs play" Damian said

"trust me I have a lot of experience" Dick smirked "I'm not some superhero want a be, I am a superhero now if you don't mind Ivy is getting away" Dick said jumping off the building

"Damn kid annoys me, more then that Dick at the circus" Jason cursed jumping after Dick

The four bat members arrived in the building to find Dick battling Poison Ivy

"Brave kid you are" Ivy laughed "But wait I will make your worst nightmare come true"

Dick looked at Ivy and smirked "My worst night mere came true the day my parents died, now tell me where Zucco is"

"Zucco" Bruce thought "who is.." he began but stopped

 **Flashback**

Halys cirucus a hour after his parents death

"Zucco killed my parents, Toney Zucco" Dick cried clinging to the officer

"Kid I don't have time for this" the officer said pushing Dick down

"But it was Toney Zucco" Dick cried

End flashback

Bruce gasped "Interfere now" he yelled

"wait why" Damian asked

"Just go it" Bruce yelled "I just found Richard Grayson"


	2. Chapter 2

There was no warning just a sudden sharp pain in his side and he doubled over. Dick looked up through pained eyes to see Jason smirking at him. "Kids shouldn't play games they don't know how to play"

"I said interfere not hurt him Red hood" Bruce yelled from where he was fighting Ivy

Dick hissed at the light that was that seared through his eyes as he tried re opening him. "What did hood do" Dick thought squeezing his eyes closed again.

Jut then footsteps where heard approaching him and muffled voices. He opened his eyes but all he saw was a haze. But he knew that Ivy had been taken down and the Bat family was in front of him.

"Hood look what you did, he can't even open his eyes" Tim complained

"Hes fine, I just punched him a little too hard" Jason laughed

"Enough" Bruce shouted as he crouched down towards Dick "You went to far Red Hood you will be punished when we go home, we don't harm innocent people"

Jason snorted and turned his back on the group

Dick then opened his eyes all the way and linked a few times to readjust them, then when everything came into focus his spoke "No don't" Dick moaned getting up

"don't what" Damian asked

Dick stood up and glanced at where Ivy laid "don't punish him"

Taken by surprise Jason turned back around "Man you really are a goody to shoes"

"Im more dangerous then you take me for" Dick said laughing "I hacked your computer in the bat cave

"YOU WHAT" Jason shouted getting really to attack but Damian held him back

"You have some nerve kid" Damian said releasing Jason who fell to the ground cursing

Dick turned to Jason "Your Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Damian Wayne and Bruce Wayne" Dick smiled "all superheroes, all at the circus"

Bruce knowing where this was going interrupted "Look we are sorry"

"Sorry" Dick laughed "you save people every day, but you couldn't even save my parents and you know what, want to know why I ran away. It was because if I didn't they would of sent me to the detention center. I have no one left anymore so to hell with  
you batman"

"I couldn't save them even if I wanted to, even though I'm Batman im still human" Bruce said

"I don't want to hear your exuces.." Dick began but stumbled when his vision started getting hazy

All he could hear was Tim asking if he was ok and Jason saying it wasn't his fault then everything went black.

-/

Dick groaned and opened his eyes and turned his head to find out where he was. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a cave…a cave… The batcave.

Dick quickly grabbed his shirt that was lying on the nearby table and jumped of the bed. Wincing at the pain in his side. Taking a second, he lifted up his shirt to find ten stiches.

"I would advise you to say laying down master Richard" a elderly british man said walking in "You seemed to have gotten quiet hurt and we don't need you re opening your wounds"

The man placed the tray he was holding with water on it down and handed a glass to Dick. Dick looked at it debating whether to drink it. "Its not poisoned Master Richard I am Alfred"

Dick took a sip of the water "Bruce has a Butler"

"hes a friend not a butler" came a voice of no other than Bruce Wayne "How are you feeling"

Dick sighed and sat back down on the white bed, that did not match the cave at all "Fine"

Bruce nodded to Alfred signaling him that he could leave. Once Alfred was gone Bruce sat next to Dick "Look I'm sorry I couldn't save your parents I really am" he began and took a breath " To make it up to you I want to adopt you"

"adopt me really is that all you have" Dick laughed

"Its either I adopt you or take you back to the police" Bruce shot back

"You didn't save my parents" Dick yelled

"Im not the reason they are dead" Bruce yelled "Tony Zucco is"

Dick looked at Bruce and started crying. Bruce regretting his actions started apologizing. "look I didn't mean to…"

"No I don't blame you" Dick sobbed looking away from Bruce

Bruce put his hand on Dick's back and started rubbing circles around it "What do you mean"

"Its my fault they are dead, I could have saved them. Heard Zucco say he was planning to take them out but no one believed me when I told them"

"IT wasn't your fault, your still a kid"

"That's no excuse I still should have tried harder"

Bruce then brought Dick into a hug and whispered into his ear "It will be alright I promise"

-/

Dick woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. He doesn't even remember falling asleep last night, he must have cried himself to sleep.

Dick jumped out of bed and walked down the stairs into the living room where he heard voices from the kitchen. Walking to the kitchen Dick found Jason, Damian, Tim , Bruce enjoying breakfast.

"Dick your awake are you hungry" Bruce asked placing food on his plate

Dick nodded and sat down at the empty chair by Jason. Dick looked at the food and smiled "This food looks great, did Alfred make it"

As on cue Alfred walks in with a plate of bacon "indeed I did Master Richard"

"thank you Alfred" Dick smiled

"Im glad you seem to be back to your old self" Bruce smiled

"Oh ya, just what we need another brother not like I already have two annoying brothers" Jason hissed

"Jason" Bruce yelled

Jason looked at Bruce and shrugged "Whatever" He said getting up from the table "Im finished I don't want to eat with him"

After Jason left the Kitchen Tim spoke "Don't worry about him he is always like that"

"Ya Todd is always angry at someone" Damain confirmed

"Whay don't you eat" Bruce offered

Dick shook his head and got up "thanks but im going to talk to Jason" Dick said getting up and walking out of the kitchen

Dick ended up finding Jason in the batcave playing with his guns

"What are you doing Jay" Dick asked"

"don't go giving me some damn nickname" Jason hissed "what do you want"

Dick walked towards the bat computer and sat down in the chair "To see why you hate me"

"I hate everyone kid" Jason answered back putting his gun down

"But I don't hate you" Dick smiled getting up and standing by Jason

"That means nothing to me"

Dick stepped him front of Jason "Please"

Jason slammed his hands on the table "Damn yourannoying, fine lets play a game if you win ill be your friend"

Dick smiled "Thank you, what's the game"

"The games called take Freeze down then ill be your friend" Jason smirked knowing there was no way the kid would go for it. Jason turned around to leave but stopped when a motorbike was heard. Jason whipped around to find Dick and the Robin costume gone  
along with his motorcycle

"Damn Bruce is going to kill me"


	3. Chapter 3

Dick jumped to the next building. Honestly he had no idea where he was going or where Freeze was. All he cared about was taking down Freeze and gaining Jason's friendship. Dick looked down below looking at the empty streets of Gotham, empty until he saw  
Freeze appear and soon disappear into a building.

Dick jumped down from the building and landed where he just saw Freeze disappear to. Dick took a deep breath and entered the building.

"Do you really think I didn't know you were there" Freeze said appearing in front of him with a gun. "See this gun its my special gun one press of a button and you become a popsicle or I could make a even grander exit with this button" freeze laughed  
pointing to a button on the gun

Just then two goons appeared and restrained Dick by grabbing his wrist and smashing his head into the concrete floor

"So who are you, I don't remember you" Freeze asked "Wait your that new superhero want a be"

Im not a want a be, I'm part of Batman's crew"

"So Batman claimed another sidekick" Freeze laughed "No matter you won't live long enough to be a sidekick"

Just then the door comes crashing down and Jason now Red Hood comes breaking in "Let him go" He yelled

"ah Red hood glad to see you, came to save youe little friend" Freeze laugh pointing the gun towards Jason "Since you're here ill take you first you're a much more valuable prize"

Just then two more goons come and try to pin Jason to the graond. But Jason easily moved away and punches them.

"Hood get out of here" Dick yelled struggling to break free "Why are you even here this wasn't the deal at all" Dick said pulling his arms and trashing out of the goons grasp

"Damn kid did you think I was serious" Jason yelled back punching another goon. Just then ten goons come and pin Jason to the ground

"Its me you want let him go" Dick yelled breaking free of one goons grasp

Freeze laughed and started his freeze gun that ended up turning into a giant robot that freeze got into

"Oh shit" Jason cursed as the robot started to start up "after all these years your still nothing but a cheap crock"

"Why don't you tell Batman people change and now I can take you down, goodbye Red Hood" Freeze laughed pointing the robots hand at Jason as snow started to swirl around the robots body

"No Jason" Dick yelled Breaking free of the last goons grasp

"Goodbye Red hood" Freeze laughed as a huge Ice spear released its self from the robots body

Jason covered his head waiting for the impact but was surprised when it never came.

"a..are yo..you ok"

Jason looked up and gasped by what he saw. Dick was standing in front of him grasping the spear that was implanted in his side

"I said are yo..you o..ok" Dick repeated coughing up blood in the process. Dick slowly sank to the groundblinking back the darkness that wanted to claim him

"Dick" Jason shouted getting and running towards Dick, then falling to his knees by Dick "You will be ok little brother"

"did you j..just c..call me b..brother" Dick laughed coughing up more blood

"You will be ok I promise" Jason trembled fumbling with his cell phone

After around five rings Bruce finally picked up "where the hell are you Jason and where is Dick"

"B..Bruce get to my coordinates now" Jason said as he started crying Dick's hurt bad"

A loud bang was heard from the other side of the phone and then the sound of the call being disconnected. Jason droped the phone and looked back to Dick who was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"No keep them open for me, you can't sleep now. Bruce is on his way" Jason said as Dicks eyes slowly began to close until they were shut all together. "Dick..Dick wake up! Im sorry please please don't die" Jason begged as his vision began  
to cloud from tears.

Just then a sharp pain was felt behind Jason's neck and everything went dark


	4. Chapter 4

I slightly changed chapter 3 so that Dick and Jason get kidnapped

His muscles were slow and stiff, he didn't remember being drugged. Well actually he doesn't remember much at all. Dick slowly started to get up but hissed at the pain in his side and when he looked down he saw a poorly done stitch job. He noticed that  
/his hands were cuffed befind him, legs chained.. man he was screwed they thought of everything. Dick sighed and looked around the room was mostly white with.. shit Jason, Jason was here with him.

Dick panicked when he noticed that his brother wasn't moving, had he failed to save him. Dick maneuvered himself closer to Jason. "Jason wake up"

Slowly Dicks efforts seemed to pay off because Jason slowly opened his eyes "what Birdy…" Jason began and shot up "Where the hell are we"

Dicks eyes shot to Jason disoriented and slightly confused "I think we were drugged Jay"

"Nice observation kid, everyone would be so proud" Jason sneered

Just then a guard appeared and threw two more people into the caged white room.'damn kids" the guard cursed rubbing his arms

Jason started laughing and turned to the two people that were just thrown into the caged room. "Why are you here"

Dick gasped when the two older men turned around "Damian, Tim"

"So this is where you were" Damian hissed "Father is on a rampage because of you"

"Shut up" Jason hissed "why are you even here"

Tim was the first to respond "we were captured while trying to find you, I think they used some tranquilizer dart on us"

Dick looked down at his chains and tried to move but hissed and fell back down from the pain in his side. Jason noticed this and looked at Dick with worried and regretful eyes.

"Let me look" Jason said scooting closer to Dick as he lifted his shirt to find the poorly and now infected stitch job "Its infected"

Tim gasped when he saw the red, puffy infected would that was still spilling blood, but it was Damian that responded "What the hell Todd, what happened"

Jason looked down and slightly coward to his brothers surprise "He saved me from Freeze"

Damian took a deep breath and look around the room trying to calm down "We need to get those chains of him, its making the wound worse"

Tim nodded in agreement and yelled for a guard. "my brother is wounded badcan you take those chains off him"

The guard laughed and twirled the keys around his finger "sorry but no can do"

"he can't even move because he is so hurt" Jason hissed "He is the only one chained up anyways"

The guard smirked at the brothers and stopped twirling the keys "Fine" the guard said as he came inside and release Dick from the chains "we got so much more planned for you later on anyways" laughing the guard walked away.

Just then a crackling noisewas heard throughout the room and a women's voice appeared. "now that everyone is awake and here, I assume you want to know why I brought you here, no worries I will release you once your father pays up"

So it was all about the money I should have known"Jason thought as he threw his head back and slightly laughed

The lady growled behind the speaker "How about we call your Father I'm sure he realized you are gone by know and as a little gift I'll let you listen to my conversation"

Ringing was heard throughout the room and a click then the familiar voice of no other then Bruce Wayne "who the hell are you"

"Now Now don't get touchy all your children are here and safe"

"If you touch a single hair on their.."

"Your threats will not scare me Wayne, but I will keep the children safe for now. But I do have to say one was already badly hurt when I kidnapped him" the lady laughed "But maybe I can show this little boy show serious I am"

A slot on the wall opened and a gun appeared through, aimed at Dick. Jason was the first to speak up, roaring and grabbing Dick and throwing him behind him. "If you hurt him I swear ill…"

The lady laughed and the gun went off missing Dick and hitting the wall behind them. "Well it looks like I missed Wayne, you're lucky to have such a over protective brother.

"I swear to god, if any one of my kids die ill.." Bruce started but was cutoff by the lady

"You have ten hours, after the first hour we start playing with your children little Bruce" the lady said and hung up the phone. "let the games begin"

-/

'don't worry Birdy, Bruce will come for us" Jason whispered soothingly, pulling Dicks sweat soaked hair out of his face.

Dick grabbed Jason's hand and moved it to his check and leaned on it. "It feels so cold"Dick layedon the floor holding Jason's hand, not wanting or couldn't move at all. He was in bad shape

Tim sighed and looked at Dicks wound, it was worse than before and was bleeding a lot and there was no doubt about it if they didn't get out of here soon Dick would be dead. Tim was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Damian speak

"This is your fault Todd"

"how the hell is it my fault" Jason hissed looking down at Dick and frowned knowing full well it was is fault.

"If you didn't have such a smart know it all, closed off personality Grayson wouldn't have gone after Freeze and wouldn't be suffering so much now"

Dick struggled weakly in Jason's grasp "stop fighting…no ones fault" he stuttered as his head limply fell to the side

Just then the crackling sound of the intercom reappeared "Damian" the voice said of the person no other than Bruce Wayne "The women wasn't here, just wait and Ill find you guys soon enough"

Jason started crying as Dick went limp in his arms and through crying tears he chocked "Bruce hurry Dick won't last much longer"


	5. Chapter 5

Jason watched Dick's ragged breaths wearily, each one seemed like a struggle. To say he was concerned was a understatement, he was plain terrified. It was his fault that Dick was in the situation he was in now, but why would this dumb kid put himself  
in danger to protect him it doesn't make sense.

"Why did he put himself in danger like that for me" Jason asked looking to Damian

Damian turned his eyes to Jason and sighed "You should already know that question Todd"

Jason frowned and looked back to Dick "If I knew I wouldn't be asking you"

"Todd you need to learn to trust people more, even though we have only just met Grayson, he is our brother now and at the end of the day we stick together"

Jason lowered his head and looked at the white wall beside them " after everything that's happened in my life it's hard to trust people easily now"

"Well maybe it's time you start" Damian sighed "you need to stop pushing people away because if you keep this up next time you might end up losing him"

Jason looked at Dick and watched him breathing with difficulty and frowned. Dick was in this situation because he pushed him away. If he didn't tell him to go after freeze he wouldn't be in this much pain. This kid had just lost his parents, yet he was  
more worried about him. Jason sighed and looked up at the celling, maybe there was some hope left after all.

-/

All four brothers were awakened by the sound of the safety being turned off on a gun.

"sorry to cute this party short kids" The voice was early familiar. The brothers looked up to find awomen with dark brown hair and a ski mark covering her face, it was the kidnapper.

"Get the hell away from us" Jason spatt

The women smiled and turned to look at Dick and bent down closer to him and placed a hand on Dick's infected wound digging her finger into the poorly done stitches.

"St..stop" Dick pleated struggling with the little strength he had left.

Tim looked at the youngest brother and frowned. The wound had reopened thanks to the women and it was now soaking Dicks shirt and his pants at this rate he wouldn't last two hours.

The women smiled and pressed the gun to Dick's already bleeding wound and pressed down. Dick screamed in pain and tried to push the women's gun away.

Jason then got up and ran in front of Dick "I swear to god if you hurt him any more…"

The women laughed "You'll what, I'm the one holding the gun here kid. "Now lets get onto what I came here for, we need one of you for the exchange…" the women looked around "How about you, you pick who goes"she said looking at Jason

"Damnit ill go" Jason yelled

Dick looked around and used Jason to pull himself into a standing position "NO..No ill go, I will not put up a fight"

"Like hell you will" Jason yelled

"Todd is right Grayson your to hurt to go"

"Dick listen to us and stay here" Tim pleaded

The women smiled and pointed the gun to Jason "Fine lets go brat, hurry or ill shoot him".

Dick smiled at his brothers and started walking towards the lady. Each step was a struggle, blood dripping more and more frim his wound with each step until it left a trail of blood. Honestly he didn't think he was going to make it, but at least his brothers  
would make it if he couldn't. Finally Dick reached the women and he heard a clang of the metal bars being closed again

"Damnit Dick get your ass back here or I swear to god when I get ahold of you youll wish you were dead" Jason yelled

"You're a damn moron" Damian yelled

"Bring him bake here" Tim yelled

Dick smiled and turned to his brothers one last time and before he left he mouthed "Thank you and im sorry"

Jason hit the wall with all his might once Dick was out of sight "What the hell is that kid thinking"

Tim sighed and looked down "I have a idea but.."

"Todd Grayson won't last that much longer and he knew it" Damian interrupted

"are you say he was.. so he sacrificed himself" Jason stumbled

Damian looked at the roof and took a deep breath " Im saying he knew he couldn't make it out alive, so if he couldn't then at least we would"

Jason clenched his fist and hit the wall, this time leaving a bright red blood stain on the wall "Like hell im letting him do this"

-/

Bruce reached the meeting area a old warehouse earlier then he was supposed to as batman. He needed to get his sons back and fast. Jason sounded terrified and if Jason was like that that meant something was horribly wrong.

Bruce broke the window and jumped into the building but froze when he heard a muffled cry. All of a sudden Batman disappeared and Bruce Wayne took over. Bruce ran though the building through the warehouse opening every door. When he finally reached the  
last door, he pushed it open and froze in place.

There was Dick on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him. Two armed men and a women by him. Rage took over Bruce and he punched the men out cold and turned to the women. "Ill count to three and you better get out of here"

The women smiled and pointed her gun at Bruce "I don't think so"

Bruce ran towards the women who looked at Bruce and smiled, before running away out of sight.

Bruce ran over to Dick and looked him over, he was unconscious and losing a lot of blood he needed a hospital and fast.

Bruce growled and took out his phone but stopped when Dick put a bloody hand on his arm. Bruce looked down to find Dick awake. "Don't worry you will be ok"

Dick smiled and coughed up blood "No Bruce find my brothers, they aren't very far away" Dick coughed again and splattered blood "Tell Jay that this wasn't his fault" Dick smiled as his hand fell limply to the ground.

"Dick…Dick" Bruce yelled shaking his son "Wake up…now!"

Bruce slowly pulled Dick into a hug and started crying as Dick released his last breath and stopped breathing.

Bruce lowered Dick onto the ground and ran after the kidnapper, that women would pay for killing his son.

-/

Jason paced around the room, it has been three hours since Dick was taken away and there has been no communication about how he was and he was starting to get worried.

"That's it" Jason screamed rushing towards the bars when they all of a sudden opened. Jason then fell to the ground with a loud thump and cursed

"Get up Todd we have to find Grayson" Damian hissed getting up

"I don't think he is very far away" Tim added

Jason clenched his fist and rushed towards the door finding a long hallway with lots of doors

"Shit we need to spit up"

"No Todd we have to stick together we cant afford to split up now"

"Dick could be almost dead for all we know"

Tim looked at his two brothers "Guys I think Bruce was here"

The three brothers looked around to find unconscious guards around the hallway

"That explained how we got out" Jason said

The brothers all of sudden stopped when they saw a trail of blood on the ground that lead to a nearby door

"Over there" Jason yelled running towards the door. Jason ran to the door and kicked it open and froze by what he saw Two unconscious guards and Dick in a pile of blood. Bruce was here but he left, meaning that Dick was…

"Todd come on" Damian yelled running towards Dick

Jason stood there frozen until Tim grabbed his hand and pulled him towards were Dick was lying. When they reached Dick Jason fell to his knees and grabbed his ice cold hand. "Damian is he..dead"

Damian placed his ear to Dick's chest and a tear fell down his check and shook his head. Jason started crying and grabbed Dick by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Jason stop"

Jason ignored his brother "Wake up, wake up im sorry ok. Please wake up, your my little brother you cant die. Wake up" Jason cried

Damian grabbed Jason's shoulder and tried to pull him away "Jason stop he's dead"

Jason squirmed out of Damian's grasp and pulled Dick into a hug and grasped his hand and started sobbing. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry"

All of a sudden Jason felt a Dick's hand flinch and a muffled "Jay?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Jay" Dick muffled while trying to open his eyes but failed in doing so and closed his eyes in pain "it hurts" he whimpered

Jason swore under his breath and looked at Dick. He was alive which was great but he needed medical help and fast. Then there was Bruce who was god knows where doing god knows what.

Jason turned to Damian and Tim "You need to find Bruce, ill take Dick to the hospital"

"Like hell we are leaving Grayson in your hands alone" Damian hissed

"Shut up and go" Jason shouted "You know Bruce and you know you better find him because I bet he thought Dick was dead and when Bruce gets angry all hell will break lose"

Damian tilted his head and looked at the room around them, he knew Jason was right but how could he just leave him brother who just coded alone with only one person. "Fine we will go but I swear to god if anything happens to him"

Tim put his hand on Damian's shoulder and smiled "Jason will take care of him, let's go"

Damian grunted and looked at Dick one last time before they disappeared to find Bruce.

Jason swore loudly and punched the nearby wall, he needed to get Dick out of here now or else he wouldn't make it.

Jason slightly jumped when he felt Dick stir in his arms "wh..Jay" Dick slurred

Jason cursed and looked down at Dick "Don't worry birdy ill get you out of here but first lets take these costumes off" Jason removed his red hood costume and carefully removed some of Dicks costume only leaving his T shirt on.

"im…alive but I thought that i..died"

Jason shifted his gaze with obvious guilt in his eyes "you..you did die, you coded once but your alive now" Jason stood up and lifted Dick in his arms bridal style, lets get you to the hospital"

-/

Damian looked around the dark room and sighed, there was no sign of Bruce anywhere. He wanted to find him so they could go to the hospital to see Dick's condition.

"This place gives me the creeps Damian its like one of the buildings you see in horror movies"

Drake not now"

Just as Tim was about to say something, a cold gust of wind appeared and a shadow and Tim screamed. Not just a little scream a full blown girly scream.

Damian looked at Tim "really Drake"

"what that was scary"

Just then the shadow reappeared and Bruce or should we say Batman appeared

"Damn it Father were have you been" Damian hissed

Tim looked in Bruce's eyes and trembled. These were not the eyes of sorrow, they were dark, there were eyes of murder.

"Bruce Dick is alive"

Bruce looked at Tim and Tim took a few steps back afraid "My son died in my arms, is this some KIND OF FUCKING JOKE" Bruce yelled

"Father Tim is telling the truth, he is alive. He did code once but came back he is alive right now and on the way to the hospital with Jason"

Bruce glared at Damian but Damian showed no signs of backing down. When Bruce noticed this he turned his back and started to walk to the door

"were are you going, wait you didn't kill anyone right"

Bruce ignored Damian and kept walking towards the door. Once he reached it he grabbed the handle and without looking back he said "ill leave that for you to figure out"

-/

Jason finally got out of the ware house and saw a ambulance just pulling into the area. He may not be the smartest person in the family but he could make common judgments like calling 911.

Jason stopped walking all of a sudden when he felt Dick go limp in his arms. "Dick" Jason asked placing his fingers on his neck to find a faint pulse. "damn it get over here you bastards my brother is dying"

Two medical staff appeared and placed Dick on a gurney. One was a brown haired lady that looked no older then 25. The lady looked at Jason and smiled "Your brother will be ok, my name is Dana and ill make sure your brother makes it out alive"

Dana then secured Dick to the stretcher and felt for a pulse "Hes coding" she yelled " NO pulse"

"I need help here now" Dana yelled "I can't find a pulse". She then tilted Dick's head up and placed a blue oxygen mask on his face, while to other paramedics started compressions.

Jason looked down and his brother and started sobbing. His brother is dying right now and there was nothing he could do about it. Jason snpped out of his daze when he heard Dana yell breathe son.

"Dick wake up" Jason yelled "wake up little brother" when there was no reply Jason fell down to his knees and cried.

When the small boy was still not breathing Dana decided it was time to use the ventilator.. She threaded the tube down Dick's throat and the paramedics attached it to the ventilator an turned it one.

Jason watched his brothers chest rise and fall. Haunted by the thought that his brother couldn't even breathe by himself.

Jason then watched as Dana attached a blood cuff to Dick's arm and another placed him to a iv. The woman then ripped Dick's shirt off and gasped by what she saw. They needed to get this kid to the hospital fast or he could easily slip into a coma.

-/

Ten minutes later the ambulance pulled in front of gatham hospital and Dana and the other paramedics unloaded Dick preparing to move him to the ER. "Male, nine years old, massive hole in his stomach with poorly done stitches; brother said that they lost him once making it two times he coded"

The doctors soon took Dick from Dana and the paramedics and wheeled him into the er.

Jason followed them clutching onto Dick's hand the whole time until the doctors stopped him "You will have to wait outside"

"He's my brother damn it"

"I'm sorry rules are rules" the doctor announced going into the er

-/

Jason sat by Dick's hospital bed and smiled. The surgery wasa success and they said that he would make a full recovery. But then Jason frowned at the next part because they also said that they didn't know when he would wake up and right now Dick was in a coma but he was alive.

Jason clutched Dick's hand "Please wake up birdy I need you"

Jason knew that even with the meds, Dick was going to be in a hole world of pain when he woke up and there was nothing he could do or say to change that. Honestly though Jason was exhausted himself, he hasn't slept since the kidnapping and it was starting to catch up to him and he soon found himself fast asleep.

Bruce walked into the hospital with furry in his eyes. All the doctors and b=nurses looked frighted just by him passing by him. Finally when he reached the room 205 he put his hand on the door but stoped when Damian placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce looked at Damian and saw Damian shake his head "Not right now father"

"Why the hell are you telling me what to do"

"Bruce calm down Damain is right" Tim agreed

"What is he right about"

Tim moved to the door and slightly opened it and when all three looked in they saw Dick in bed with a steady heart beat appearing on the machine and Jason holding Dick's hand asleep with tears staining his eyes.

"Lets give Todd some time alone with Dick" Damian said "Why don't we talk to the doctor"

Bruce sighed and calmed himself knowing where his boys were trying to say "Fine"

Tim smiled "He will be ok"

"Drake is right and Todd will be to, this boy has changed him and broke him out of the shell that no one else could even touch"


	7. Chapter 7

There he was lying in the hospital bed for a week now. Its been around one week since the kidnapping and Dick had yet to show signs of consciousness. Honestly Bruce hated seeing this picture because he had seen it so many times with his other sons.

Bruce sighed and looked down at Dick, his new son a son yet to even officially become part of the family yet but he was already hurt. Bruce watched as Dick's chest rose and fell into weak breaths. He looked like a mess, the doctor said if they had gotten him in any later he would have died.

Jason has been a mess, since the kidnapping, refusing to ever leave Dick's side. Even know he was in the nearby chair finally asleep. It took Bruce hours no days to convince him to get some sleep. It got so bad that Jason started crying when he thought no one was watching and Jason never cries.

"What are you thinking Wayne" thought Bruce "you're not much of a father if you can't even protect your own sons"

Bruce wiggled uncomfortably in his chair and thought back to the day they were rescued, the day he thought he son was dead. He thought his son was dead and went of the handle, if Damian and Tim didn't find him in time he would of killed the women, but even if Dick didn't die it was her fault that it got this bad.

Bruce then was snapped out of his thoughts by a rustling noise and he turned his head to find Jason awake. "Sleep well"

Jason untangled himself from his blankets and looked to Dick "I think he is sleeping better" Jason mumbled

"Jason he will be fine"

"he is in a damn coma Bruce"

"He will wake up"

"he is in that coma because of me"

Bruce sighed and got up from the chair he was sitting in and made his way to were Jason was sitting and sat down by him. "Jason lets not play the blame game"

"why you play it all the time when you don't want to admit to your own mistakes"

Bruce clenched his fist and took a deep breathe to calm himself. This kid may have changed his attitude towards Dick but he still treated everyone else the same, but hopefully in time that would change.

Bruce placed his hand on Jason's back and smiled "I promise everything will be ok"

Just then a knock was heard at the door and Damian entered. "How is he"

"Still in a coma" Jason replied " so basically no change"

Damian sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Drake said he wanted to come but something about a major assignment for class, actually I stopped listening to him after he said he couldn't come"

"Cant they do anything" Bruce asked looking annoyed

"you mean for Grayson or Drake" Damian asked

"Dick I mean he is in a coma, but they are doctors"

"hey you know I heard somewhere that people in a coma can still hear what we say" Jason declared

"really Todd" Damian asked

"its true I think"

Damian lowered his head and looked to the ground and his face turned slightly red. Man he hoped that wasn't true, he had told Dick to wake up and hw he was his little brother and stuff like that. He anyone found of they would use it against him for the rest of his like.

Damian turned around and headed to the door "tell me if there is a change in his condition" he said and left the room

Jason laughed and stood up. "The demon boy was embarrassed I wonder what he said to Birdy, guess ill ask him when he wakes up"

Bruce smiled and looked down at Dick and at the heart monitor that was going at a steady rhythm. He hasn't heard or even seen Jason laugh or smile since this whole ordeal. Heck he never heard Jason laugh at all ever since he adapted him three years ago. Dick might be just what this family needed all along.

"Jason nice to hear you laugh"

Jason turned to Bruce and slightly turned red "You want to die"

"im just saying that I have never heard you laugh before"

Jason was silent in thought before he spoke up "I guess your right, but honestly I feel the happiest ive ever been in a long time"

"Dick has changed you without you knowing it"

"Changed me" Jason asked looking down at Dick

"Jason when a adopted you after your parents abandoned you, for the first six months you locked yourself in your room. Then when you finally opened up a little and came out of your room, you were always grumpy and lashing out any chance you got. You never laughed or smiled no matter how hard I tried to make you do so"

Jason sat down again next to Bruce and crossed his arms and sighed but didn't say anything for awhile. "Can I ask you a question?"

"what"

"c.. can I go with you guys when you go get the papers done for Dick's adoption" Jason asked turning slightly red again

"Sure but why" Bruce asked confused

Jason smiled and walked over to Dick's bed and grabbed his hand. He then moved Dick's bangs from his eyes with his other hand. "Because I want to see his happy face when he finally gets a new family"

-/

Its been a month now and honestly now and Dick was still in damn coma and honestly Jason was getting pissed. Dick had made improvements, his injuries were getting better and he had even moved his hand a little but the doctors said that was common.

Jason glanced at the heart monitor that was still beating at a steady pace, which he was glad for but hoped Dick would wake up soon. Everyone had went pn with their lives even Bruce, Bruce visits more than Tim and Damian but honestly it feels like they had given up on Dick waking up.

"Birdy I miss you please wake up"

Jason sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get a response but decided to try again "Birdy wake up"

Jason grumbled when he received no reply and got up from the chair he was sitting in and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Damn this kid was going to be the death of him" Jason thought as he started to head to the door "ill be back tomorrow because visiting hours are almost over and I don't want to get kicked out like last time"

Jason then walked away and placed his hand on the metal handle on the door to open it but turned around when he heard the heart monitor speed up and he quickly spun around to meet the baby blue eyes that he missed so much.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jay" Dick slurred as he slowly opened his eyes

"Birdy" asked Jason in a unsure voice but was comfirmed when Dick slowly nodded his head

Dick stared at Jason for a second in silence and it made Jason nervous. But Dick finally spoke up "You look bad"

Jason slightly laughed while trying to hold back the tears the threatened to fall. "Ya ive been told that once of twice"

"Haven't you gotten any sleep Jay I mean It looks like you have gone without sleep more than one day"

Jason fidgeted nervously at Dick's gaze. "Dick listen you have been in a coma"

"Coma, for how long" Dick asked looking down at himself and Jason seeing that they looked the same not that long.

"For about a month"

"A month really" Dick asked taking in the information "Don't take this the wrong Jay but why are you here and Bruce isn't"

"Birdy" Jason sighed avoiding his eyes and glancing at the heart monitor "Everyone is still worried but they had to go one with their jobs and school"

Dick looked around the white hospital room in silence and saw a bright red flower vase with red flowers in it sitting by his hospital bed. "I guess that's true but Jay I may have been in a coma but I could still here what you guys were saying, you have  
been here every day haven't you Jay"

Jason sighed and looked away from Dick "Im going to get the doctor"

"Jay stop" Dick shouted

Startled Jason froze in his tracks and slowly turned around to find Dick struggling to sit up. So Jason walked over to Dick and put his hand behind his back to help him sit up. Once that was finished Jason took a few steps back but kept his eyes on Dick.

"You feel bad don't you, like it was your fault this happened to me am I right" Dick asked

"It is my fault" Jason shouted "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gone after freeze and almost died, heck you did die twice Dick, you died twice and there was nothing I could do at all to help you"

"Jason I know we haven't known each other that long and I know we didn't get along at first, but there is one thing I must tell you.." Dick paused and took a breath "I need you Jay"

Jason stepped back not knowing what to say and was quiet to see what Dick would say next

"I need you to promise you wont leave me Jay"

Jason stepped forward and sat down in the chair by Dick's hospital bed and placed his hands in his lap "you know I would never.." Jason began but was cut off by Dick

"No promise me you never will. I have had so many people leave me in my life, so many people use me that I hardly believe in the words people say anyomore but I will believe in yours"

Jason was silent and slightly afraid about seeing this side of Dick he had never seen before. Many something was swong and he should get a doctor.

Jason glanced up at Dick "Fine I promise I will never leave you"' Jason smiled "your acting weird maybe I should go get a doctor"

Dick glared at Jason and Jason sunk back down in his chair "Nothing is wrong with me, its just after my life or death experience I need to tell someone my secret just in case I ever do die"

"Do you honestly think I would even let you get hurt after this birdy"

"Jason I trust you to protect me, but I need to get this off my chest. But before I tell you promise you wont tell Bruce right now"

Jason was silent and about to ask why but stopped when he saw the look in Dick's eyes. The look of fear and sadness Jason took a second but nodded his head.

"No one knows about this, notBruce the police anyone" Dick stated and lifted up his shirt to reveal large knife wound on his chest

Jason gasped and quickly stood up knocking the chair over in the proses "What is that, why the hell didn't the doctors say anything"

"Calm down Jay and ill explain, the doctors probablythought it was from my wound and when Bruce saw it I told him I was robbed as a child"

"But that's not the truth is it"

Dick shock his head "I was abused as a child and one time it went to far and I almost died. But the people who did it covered it up by saying they were robbed and in the proses I was hurt"

"Wait who did this and why haven't you told anyone"

"If I tell anyone, they will all be in danger and that's why you can't tell anyone. I can handle getting hurt myself but couldn't live with myself if one of you got hurt. But they said they wouldn't go after me and faked their own deaths, so that they  
could start a new life without having to deal with such a disappointment of a son"

"Why did they do this?"

"Because I refused to become evil and kill people like they do every day. They kill almost five people a day and since I wouldn't do it they tortured me"

Jason clenched his first and let his anger spill out "Damn Dick are you a fucking idiot we have to tell someone. You just said you were tortured your whole life and that these people are killers"

"No" Dick shouted "If anyone else finds out they will kill them, I have already witnessed one of my friends die because of this. I had to sit there and watch them kill him. I watched so many people die in front of me Jason but they never tried to kill  
me and I don't know why"

Jason took a deep breath and calmed down a little "You said these people faked their own death… wait does that mean the people who tortured you are.."

Dick shook his head "Jason my parents are alive"


	9. Chapter 9

Jason walked down the hospital rooms at great speed and curiosity. Dick had just announced that his parents were alive and wouldn't give him any more information after that saying it was dangerous and that he had already told him enough.

Jason rounded the corner to Dicks room and stopped at the door and looked down at the coffee he had grabbed from the coffee machine in the dinning area. He wasn't the person to tell anyone anything but at this rate Dick would be in danger but he also  
/promised him he wouldn't tell anyone so he would be quiet for now.

Jason sighed and opened the door "im here" he announced and looked up surprised when he saw the Bruce and his two other brothers finally arrived. "I guess they are to"

Bruce looked away from Dick and up to Jason "nice to see you to"

Jason glared at Bruce and noticed that the man was holding a cell phone that he had never seen in his hand

"Whats that" Jason asked pointing to the phone

"Father found it necessary to give Grayson a phone" Damian replied emotionlessly

At these words, Jason raised his eyebrows because Bruce didn't even allow him to get a phone till just this year. He kept talking about responsibility and how he wasn't ready, honestly it just pisses him off thinking about it.

"Really a phone" Jason asked when Bruce remained silent

"I don't need a repeat of what happened" Bruce sighed "Plus we just received news that Joker has broken out of prison again"

Jason looked over to Dick who smiled at him and started laughing. This caught Jason off guard because it was like there earlier conversation never happened. He was back to asking all happy, what was up with this kid. One second he's telling him about  
/his past and all that and the next he acts like never happened.

Jason was snapped out of his daze when he saw Tim looking at him and asking if he was ok. "Y aim fine just thinking about some stuff"

"Wow Todd thinks that's amazing" Damian looked at Jason with no expression but anyone who knows Damian would know he was teasing him

"Oh shut up, you're the one to talk mister less talking more action"

It only took about a minute and the three brothers were fighting.

"This is s hospital stop" Bruce calmly said but it was no use because they didn't even look at him. Bruce sighed because he knew that the only way to stop them was to go into batman mode and that rarly worked and honestly he didn't have the energy to  
/do it

But to Bruce's surprise Dick spoke up. "um Jason"

Jason immediately stopped arguing with Damian and Tim and turned his head to look at Dick "Yawhat'sup"

Bruce dropped the phone he was holding and it hit the floor with a loud thud. Dick had just gotten Jason to stop fighting and all it took was a um Jason. Bruce has tried years to get the stupid kid to listen to him and stop fighting. He has honestly triedeverything  
/but nothing seemed to work.

"lets not fight ok, I know your smart" Dick said smiling and glanced down at the phone Bruce dropped "and um Bruce you dropped my phone"

Bruce glanced down at the phone and bent down to grab it and was relived when he saw it wasn't broke.

Jason then looked at the other two brothers and stuck his hands in his pockets "ok birdy ill stop arguing for now"

Tim looked at Jason and was about to say something but he couldn't seem to find the words so instead he decided to ask Dick a question. "So what happens now, I mean when will you be discharged"

"The doctor said I will need a few rehab sessions since I have been asleep for so long and my legs are stiff and won't work so great right now. But other than that I should be released in a few days, my injures are completely healed and I'm almost good  
/as new it's almost like I'm Batman"

Jason started laughing at this remark and Bruce and Tim smiled but of course Damian didn't react.

"oh ya and I'm nightwing' Jason joked

Damian turned his head and looked at Jason "you wish"

"That wasn't a compliment Demon" Jason said "I'm more of a red hood kind of person"

Jason then looked at Dick and saw a look in his eye threat reminded him of the conversation and the personality he had earlier and saw that Dick was looking at the news. Jason turned to look at the Tv and saw what it said ….

A new villain has made himself known today as Slade. There are no earlier evidence to show that he has made any earlier appearances. Why has this man just showed up in Gotham now and what will the Bat clan do about it. .

When the TV report changed to the weather Jason looked back at Dick and noticed that still looked angry and sad. He also noticed that everyone was looking at him. The obviously didn't know about Dicks sudden change of behavior. But does this man have  
/anything to do with Dick's parents. Right now he didn't have the courage to ask but later he will have to find out.

"Great a new villain, you looked scared there Jason" Tim Joked

Jason glared at Tim and crossed his arms "Like hell I was, I just don't need another villain"

"He looks dangerous we will have to look him up when he get home" Brue stated well scratching his head

Jason looked at Dick and saw him look up fearfully but it was quickly masked with a smile.

"Anyways" Damian said standing up and stretching " we better go or the doctors will throw us out"

Bruce nodded in agreement and stood up and ruffled Dick's hair. "See you tomorrow"

Dick smiled and looked at his family "See ya"

Everyone said their goodbyes and everyone was out of the door but Damian. Then Dick grabbed his arm and pulled him back

"What are you doing Grayson"

"I heard you"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"when I was in a coma I heard you calling me"

Damian looked at Dick in shock and turned Red and pulled his arm away. "i…idiot, no one called you". Damian hesitated as he started to walk away. But stopped once he reached the door and smiled, then soundlessly closed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Dick smiled and stretched his arms

"Finally" Dick said rushing outside

"Wo there birdy slow down you just got out of the hospital"

Dick laughed and turned towards Jason

"Sorry Jay I'm just so happy to be out of that place, I hate hospitals"

"It's ok just take it easy you're still not one hundred percent recovered"

"Yes mom" Dick joked "anyways thanks for picking me up"

"Anytime" Jason said ruffling Dick's hair

"Anyways Jay what's the plan for today"

Jason looked around the road and spotted Alfred's car

"How about we go home for now and decide later, Alfred's waiting"

"Ok"Dick said smiling

Twenty minutes later the two boys were back in the giant manor they now call home. When they walked through the door they saw Damian emerge from the living room

"hey Grayson father had some business to do at Wayne industry's but he told me to tell you he created the date for your adoption papers and already signed you up for school"

"School" Dick said confused "sweet"

"Really birdy who gets exited for school" Jason laughed

"A guy who was home schooled his whole life that's who"

"You were home schooled Grayson" Damian asked "did your parents teach you"

"Uh ya they taught me" Dick said rubbing the back of his head. They taught me how to murder people Dick thought laughing in his head

"Birdy" Jason shouted

Dick jumped at the sudden voice and was snapped out of his thoughts "what"

Jason looked at Dick with concerned eyes but it was quickly masked. "I said I know you will be fine"

"Todd is right father also told me that we will all be in the same school, he Said that when he gave the school your papers that you would be skipping a few grades. You will need to be tested but that said its a sure thing"

Jason clapped his hands together "here that birdy, if we are in the same school I can protect you"

"Jason I don't need anyone to protect me"

"Even if you say that I will still watch out for you"

Dick smiled and walked up to huh Jason "Thanks Jay. Hey Dami where's Tim"

Damian walked over to the couch that was sitting in front of the fireplace and turned to face Dick

"Drake said he had some stuff to finish for school so he's at the library he will be back tonight"

Dick nodded and let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes

"Tired" Jason asked

Dick rubbed his eyes and let out another yawn. "No"

Jason chuckled and ruffled Dick's hair "sure your not how about we go to sleep"

"Jay I have slept enough"

At this comment even Damian let out a soft chuckle the was heard by no one

"Todd is right for once Grayson tomorrow if your first day of school"

"Tomorrow yes" Dick cheered

Damian then dug threw his pockets and dug out a piece of paper "here this is your school papers, it says your teacher's name is Connor Wilson. Father said he is a new teacher this year"

Dick stared at the name on the paper and let out a gasp and dropped the paper "w..why I..is he m..my teacher"

"Why is who your teacher" Damian asked

Dick looked fearfully at Jason and at that second Jason knew what Dick was talking about. Jason started the Bub soothing circles on Dick's back on leaned in to whisper in his ear "is that slade"

At a loss for words Dick nodded

"It's ok I'll ask Bruce to change your class so we have the same class ok"

Damian getting frustrated with all the secrets spoke "what's going on with Grayson"

With the sound of Damian's voice Dick snapped out of his fearful thoughts and smiled "nothing Dami I just want to be in the same class as Jay"

"You honestly expect me to believe that!"

Jason walked over to Damian and glared at him "leave it"

Damian was about to say something but was interrupted by Dick "please just leave it Damian"

-/

Damian walked into the manor study steaming. How dare those two say to leave it there wasp vividly something going on. It's not like he cared for the kid but it's not like he hated him either.

"Father" Damian hissed

Bruce turned around I the computer chair he was sitting in. "What is is Damian I am really busy I need to get these papers done today for Wayne industry"

"Has Todd and Graysin talked to you about changing classes"

"Yes what about it" Bruce asked crossing his arms

"Why did they say the reason was"

"Dick said he wanted to be in the same class as Jason. Why what's the matter"

Damian sighed and scratched his head "nothing forget I ever brought it up" Damian commented walking out of the study.

So those two told father the same story. What is that brat hiding, when he read the name he looked terrified. Damn I hate being left out of things.

Damian stopped walking when he got to Dick's room and slowly opened the door. There were boxes everywhere, the kid didn't own anything so we had to buy him stuff well he was in the Damian looked at the bed and found Dick asleep with Jason sleeping right next to him.

Damian sighed and looked again to make sure he wasn't seeing anything. For some reason Todd has taking a liking to Grayson. Honestly I don't know how, was it out of guilt because Grayson almost died because of him.

Damian jumped when he heard a soft knock at the door

"What are you doing" Bruce asked stepping in

"Nothing" Damian plainly said leaving the room

"Damian you like Dick don't you"

"I don't hate him but I don't like him either" Damian snapped and stormed off

Damian stopped when he got to his room and placed a hand on the door handle and smiled. Honestly he did like Graysonbut there was no way he was going to admit it to anyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Dick woke up gasping for breath as the recurring dream of his parents death woke him up yet looked up at the clock and sighed it was only three am. There was still another few hours till he had to be up for his first day of school.

Knowing he couldn't fall back asleep Dick gently got of of the bed and started to walk towards the kitchen.

Once there he grabbed the cereal from the self and poured it in a bowl and began eating.

Dick placed a mouthful of cereal in his mouth and sighed. Every night since he came back from the hospital he has been waking up from the nightmare of his parents death. It was stupid because they never loved him and they were not dead. But that wasn't the part that woke him up at night.

The dream begins with his parents falling and they soon morph in Bruce and his brothers. His parents were probably looking for him now and because he joined this family they could be in danger.

"Damn it all" Dick muttered and ate another spoonful of cereal.

"Grayson"

Dick turned around to see whose voice was calling him and choked on his cereal when it turned out to be Damian.

Dick was about to curse at Damian but took a deep breath and instead said "what are you doing up so early"

Damian walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug and started making coffee.

"None of your business Grayson."

When the coffee timer went off Damian poured himself coffee and looked to Dick.

The kid looked drained. He had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep and he looked paler than usual.

"Where is your guard dog"

Dick rolled his eyes and are the last bit of his cereal

"I told Jason he could sleep in his own room. I'm not a little kid that needs his brother to sleep with him"

Damian smirked a little and placed the coffee mug on the counter

"You looked horrible Grayson, I know you have been waking up early every day. Why?"

Getting up from the table Dick placed his dish in the sink

"It's as you did Damian none of your business"

Dick shrugged and left the room before Damian could say anything else.

-/

Damian growled as Dick left the kid was a smart ass that's for sure.

Damian looked down at his halfway drank coffee and truth was he woke up when he heard Dick scream yelling I'm sorry don't kill them and something about I didn't tell. Luckily it looked like it woke no one else up. But it concerned him what was Grayson hiding from everyone and what was the burden this kid has to bear alone

-/

Dick walked out of his room when he heard his alarm clock go off. It was his first day of school he was in the same class as Jason but he was still nervous.

Dick smirked with the way Jason is he will be remembered as the kid brother to Jason Todd. Jason Todd aka the I'll kill you if you hurt my brother guy.

A knock was heard at the door and Dick turned to face it

"Ready" the voice of Jason asked

"Ya let me grab my bag"

Dick grabbed his bag and opened the door and was greater by a smiling face of Jason. Once everyone ate and Alfred drove everyone to school Dick began to realize how nervous he was.

"You'll be fine" Jaosn soda slapping Dick's back " if anyone gives you trouble tell me and I'll knock some sense into them"

Dick chuckled and the two brothers began walking to the school and walked to their lockers. Dick tried to ignore all the glances and whispering happening as they walked by.

Jason stopped and gave the people behind them a death glare. "Do you have anything to say to my brother you good for nothing scumbags"

Dick smirked this was the Jason he met the one that hated him for even being alive. The one he managed to get threw to.

Dick was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jason mutter that's what I thought and place a arm around Dick's shoulders.

"You ok birdy ignore them"

Dick shrugged and looked on ahead "I'm use to it"

"That's not something you should be use to" Jason growled

After getting their stuff fork their lockers and heading to class. Jason sat at his desk and Dick stood by the teacher waiting to introduce himself.

"Ok class we have a new student would you care to introduce yourself"

"I'm Richard Grayson but people call he Dick nice to meet you" Dick smiled

"Very nice Richard now where can you sit"

Dick glanced over at where Jason was sitting and saw an empty seat

"Can I sit by my brother"

The teacher nodded and Dick walked towards the back where Jason was sitting.

Just then whispers were heard. Saying that boy is Jason's brother I feel sorry for him and isn't the boy whose parents died in that circus accident.

Jason was about to why up and beat the kids and Dick saw everyone flinch. Dick sighed and placed a hand on Jason's lower arm.

By the sound of everyone going deathly silent and gasping it was like he just killed someone

"He just touched Jason. Oh my god he's so dead, last time someone touched him the poor kid was sent home with injuries.

Dick clicked his tongue in annoyance before speaking. "Jason let's not get sent to the principal's office on my first day."

Jason huffed but plopped gilded back in his seat "fine"

The teacher then clapped her hands together "ok class that's enough let's get started"


	12. Chapter 12

Dick shut his locker and pulled his books closer to his chest. Since Jason had to stay after his last class Dick was alone and he could feel all the eyes on turned around to leave when someone's shoulder bumped him and he dropped all of his books.

Dick grumbled and bent down to pick them up when a foot stepped on top of them. Dick looked up to find that the owner was a Muscular blond kid.

"You're stepping on my books"

The boy laughed "and you're stepping in my school"

Just then another boy a skinny brown haired boy spoke up "butch that's Todd's brother"

Butch growled and smacked the boy upside the head "Todd doesn't scare me"

Butch looked back to Dick and laughed and cracked his knuckles."prepare yourself kid"

Dick laughed and stood up and brushed off his pant legs

"Jason isn't the one you're suppose to be afraid of"

Butch looked at Dick and grabbed him by the shirt collar."what did you says"

Dick smiled and threw Butch to the ground with a loud thud "because I'm the one you should be afraid of"

Dick smiled and stepped away from Butch "I'm not someone you should mess with because you don't want to know what I am capable of" then with that Dick walked away

"You are wearing a mask and fooling everyone to believe you're a helpless kid" Butch yelled

Dick laughed "it's not a mask but a secret. I have too much going on in my life to put up with people like you. I am only nice to people who treat me the same way" them with that Dick started walking away.

Dick turned his head and looked at the door then to the clock. It was now 2:30 am and he had yet to sleep, that wasn't unusual for him but he still hated it. Even though the room was amazing he still hated being alone at night it reminded him of his past.

The room he was in now was a big room with a queen size bed, 64 inch tv, mini fridge and its own bathroom. It was amazing and he was glad that Bruce did it for him. But when night came he was sucked into memory's he wanted to forget ones he couldn't forget.  
Ones of his parents locking him in a small room at night, refusing to feed him when he didn't kill. Then when he did get some sleep he would wake up with nightmares.

He had already made the mistake of telling Jason about his past. Now because of it Jason was in danger, everyone was in no one knew what his parents were truly capable of, god if they only knew.

-/

Damian woke up with a start and quickly grabbed the knife by his bed, he would of kept a gun but no he couldn't because of Bruce's rule.

What was it no guns in the mansion, he says that but he doesn't even know Todd has a huge stash of them.

Damian quietly stepped out of bed without making a sound and walked to the door clutching the stopped when he heard someone struggling with the door knob, so he went to a fighting position.

As the door slowly creaked opened he began to walk forward until he saw Dick.

"What the hell Grayson I thought someone was attacking me"

When Dick did not respond Damian took a step forward.

"Grayson"Damian tried "damn it Grayson I'm talking to you"

He just felt like punching Grayson for deserving him when he was closing the door Damian took one last look at Dick.

Then it hit him the damn kid was sleeping walking.

"No more" Dick mumbled

"Grayson go back to your room"

Dick was silent before mumbling again

"Can't"

"I know you can't hear me but make some sense will you can't what"

Damian took a deep breath and had the urge to just push Dick out of his room. But thought better of it since he didn't know what would happen.

"Mom I can't"

So this as about his mom, damn he wasn't good at these things maybe he should go get Todd.

As Damian started walking to the door he heard Dick say something that send waves of concern over him

"Mom I can't kill, I'll be good don't kill them"

Damian quietly slipped out of his room and walked to Jason's room.

"Todd get up"

Damian heard a creaking noise and a grumble.

"Go the hell away" Jason yelled

He rolled his eyes and knocked on the door again this time louder.

"I said go away demon"

"Get your ass up Todd Grayson is in my room acting weird"

That was all it took because Damian heard more sounds and the sound of feet running and then the door slamming open.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me"

Damian growled and turned around to face his room

"Maybe because you were to busy yelling at me to go away"

Jason glared and Damian and walks past him bumping his shoulder hard on the way.

When Jason rushed to the door he hated what he saw Dick was clutching his head, fingers digging into his face so hard blood was slightly flowing. He was crying and sobbing.

Just then Damian walks into the room and saw the condition was in and started to worry. The kid looked like he was now awake but he looked terrified.

Jason walked closer to Dick and got down on his knees in front of Dick.

"What's wrong birdy"

When Dick did not respond Damian spoke up "maybe I should get father"

At that comment Dick jumped and looked to Damian

"No you can't"

"Grayson look at yourself"

Dick clutched on his pants and shakily stood up. Trembling he looked at Damian but avoided his gaze.

"I said no"

"Did you have a nightmare" Jason asked standing up

Dick nodded but didn't say anything

"Was it about your parents"

Dick flinched at the mention of his parents but shook his head.

Jason sighed and placed his hand on Dick's back

"Let's get back to your room"

Dick nodded and let Jason guide his to the door but were stopped by Damian

"You are not leaving without an explanation and don't give me crap such as it was about his Parents death. When he was sleepwalking you said some things"

Dick froze at this and slowly turned to face Damian obvious fear in his eyes

"What did I say"

Damian took a deepbreath before speaking "you said I can't kill and don't kill them"

Dick took a slight step backwards and lowered himself to the ground. Jason crouched down next to him and whispered something in his ear

"It's time to tell him"

Dick shook his head and looked to Damian.

"Damian I lied about my past"

-/

Ok so I am open to ideas for the next chapter if anyone has a idea for me tell me.

How should I tell Bruce and Tim about Dick's secret?


	13. Chapter 13

"Damian I led to you about me past" Dick whispered

"You're telling me you lied about your past. Lied to not only me but everyone" Damian hissed

Jason,Damian and Dick were now sitting in Damian's room. Damian was mad but also concerned at the same time, what did Dick mean he lied about his thing that Damian hated most was being kept in the dark about something, he had enough of that when he lived  
with his mother.

"What did u lie about Grayson" Damian asked trying to keep his cool "you should know I don't like being lied to"

Dick looked up at Damian "well sorry for trying to keep you alive. So in my book it was a great idea"

"Why are you saying Grayson"

Dick took a deep breath and stood up "my parents didn't die"

Damian looked at Dick confused before speaking "spill"

-/

Damian jumped up from his bed after hearing Dick's explanation about his not so dead his parents were not dead and were killers who works for the man named kid was harboring something but it wasn't by himself.

"We have to tell father" Damian hissed

"No" Dick yelled jumping up

"Why not you told me and Todd, why the hell did you tell Todd"

"Dami I trusted Jason enough and I told him, but I would be lying if I said I didn't regret it"

Damian slammed his fist into the bed frame "so you didn't trust me enough"

Soon Dick regretted his words and lowered his head. "I'm sorry but I didn't want to put you in danger and Jason kind of glued himself to me after that ordeal so he would of been in danger"There was silent "you can't tell"

"Grayson.. I'm not Todd I will tell father"

At his name being mentioned Jason got up from the bed and stormed over to Damian

"Don't you dare say that Demon. Dick had his reasons for keeping his secret and I respect that"

Damon snaked Jason's hand that was inching towards his face and growled "Todd I wouldn't even try"

Just then the two bat brothers jumped when they heard a thud and turned to wear the youngest was standing by the door with his hand punched in the wall."shut up both of you. I shouldn't of told either of you."

Jason looked at Dick shocked "Birdy we are sorry I lost my cool there"

"Wouldn't be the first time" Damian mumbled

"What did you…." Jason began but took a deep breath and turned to Dick "what now"

Dick smiled "we almost go back to normal. If we act out it could draw my parents attention and they will kill us"

Damon frowned "normal after this Grayson how is that possible"

Dick shrugged his shoulders and walked closer to the door "Jason did it"

Damian growled but didn't say a word. Then Jason spoke "what do you mean almost"

Dick smirked at the question and opened the door "let's go tell Bruce that Robin is coming back"

After the ordeal with freeze and the kidnapping both Jason and Dick had been grounded from being super heros, but their grounding time was almost up and Robin had to return.

This time it was Jason's turn to protest "no way are going being Robin with your parents out there"

Dick heard Damian agree with Jason "for once I agree with Todd it's too dangerous"

Dick huffed and opened the door and stepped outside

"They already know we're I am, but they don't know who Robin is. If they wanted and they could they could kill all of us here and now and not even Batman could stop them"

Jason face palmed his face and scrunched it up "what they can even defeat batman"

Dick nodded and walked to his room Damian and Jason being him."they couldn't only defeat Bruce they could kill him without even trying"

Dick walked to his bed and sat down and grabbed his clothes and put them on.

"What are your parents capable of" Damian asked

"Killing in about one second. They are ranked number one in Slade's book, they have killed over a thousand people possibly more."

Jason gulped and Dick could feel the fear radiating off of him and hide a smirk.

"Scared Jay"

Jason stiffened but said nothing just shaking his head no.

Damian sighed and looked at Dick

"Tell me about your past Grayson tell me everything"

-/

Dick sat on his queen sized bed shocked but quickly hide it with a frown. He didn't really like talking about his past but maybe it was time and maybe it would feel better to have it out in the open, well to Damian and Jason anyways.

"It started when I was three, my parents took me to a small dark room that was covered in blood and weapons. At the time I was confused and scared because I had no idea what I all was. After they bought me to a room they strapped me to a chair putting  
wrist restrains on my hands and feet. Then what seems like forever they brought a man in, the man seemed terrified and I knew he didn't do anything but then they grabbed a knife and they…."Dick trailed off

Jason sat next to Dick and rubbed circles on his back "if it's to hard stop"

Dick shook his head and continued

"They killed him in front of me. This happened till I was five. Every day they would bring in a new person and kill them in front of me. Then after that they said it was my turn and trained me to be a killer"

A small voice spoke up and Dick realized it was Damian "did you ever kill anyone"

"Once when I was seven, the womancharged at me with a knife and stabbed me. I tried to push heroff but ended up stabbing heron accident"

Jason looked over to Dick with sympathy "what did they do if you didn't kill"

"They locked me in a small dark room for days without food and water. The room was filled with waste and bugs"

Finally Damian walked over and sat next to Dick and placed his hand on his head

"We can't let them get away with this"

"We won't" Dick said "but not now"

"Dick" Damian began but stopped when he realized he just said Dick's first Name and saw Jason and Dick staring at him in shock but ignored it "how are you alright after all this. Even my childhood wasn't that bad and I was raised to be a asasign"

Dick stood up and looked away from his two brothers to hide the single tear down his face

"Who said I was alright"


	14. Chapter 14

Dick was board

Jason and Tim were playing against each other in a game of ice hockey. Damian was well being Damianand being a loner. It was like this mornings conversation happened, he did want to go back to normal but this was to normal. Jason and Tim did offer  
him to play with them but he refused. It wasn't like he didn't want to play it was just that he saw how the two played. Jason keeps getting angry and cursing at Tim and Tim kept analyzing everything.

It's also been so long since he's played the game he forgot. If it was only as easy to forget other things. He's heard of people forcefully their past, but for Dick it wasn't that with this new family, he could possibly make new ones. But for now it all  
me at nothing, as long as his parents were out there he would never be ok.

"Ready for training" Jason asked growling at the score flashing on the screen announcing Tim as the winner.

Just then Damian appeared from upstairs and stepped into the living room

"Dami ready to train" Dick asked sweetly well putting on his act

"Knock the crap off Grayson" Damian growled and stepped to the grandfather clock that lead to the batcave

"Fine" Dick smiled back "coming Jason"

"On my way birdy" Jason yelled from across the room as he and Tim passed the two to the cave

Dick smiled and started to pass Damian when he felt a big hand ruffle his hair Dick looked up to see Damian ruffling his hair but looking away from obviously waited till they were alone to show any affection.

"Don't push yourself Grayson"

Dick smiled and hugged Damian. "I'll try not to"

When at the batcave all four brothers gathered around decided to stand by Jason and separate him and Tim because he looked angry about losing the ice hockey game.

Bruce stepped up and pulled his mask over his face. For some reason he could never train them without the costume on.

"Combat is about watching your surroundings and making the battle yours. Today we will have sparring we begin why don't you show them how it's done Damian"

Damian nodded and stepped closer to his father and got in the fighting position. Bruce pulled the first punch which Damian easily Bruce used another Punch and Damian reflected with ease

"That's how you do it" Bruce announced as the two lowered their arms."it will be Jason and Dick then Damian and Tim"

"I can't hit Dick" Jason hissed

"Jay it's alright" Dick tried

Tim slightly laughed "would you rather hit me"

Jason crossed his arms "yes"

"Well I see who you like more" Tim growled

Bruce then stepped closer to the boys "enough Jason against Dick and Damian against Tim go"

Jason and Dick got into a fighting position

"I'm sorry if I hurt you" Jason said and Dick rolled his eyes knowing Jason would hold back on him

Dick smirked at Jason and threw the first punch which Jason easily Jason threw a kick which Dick jumped out out of the way dodging i. Then when Jason threw the next punchbag him on purpose and he fell to the ground.

Jason stepped back " oh my god did I hurt you."

Dick then jumped back up and pulled Jason's feet from under him causing him to fall." Oh did I hurt you"

Jason grumbled and started to get up."that was a cheap shot"

Dick smirked and offer his hand to help Jason up. Jason gladly grabbed it and Dick leaned in and whispered in Jason's ear. "I did learn somethings from my parents and that was know your enemy's weakness"

Dick leaned back and looked around to see that Damian had defeated Tim and then looked back to Jason.

"And I'm yours"

Jason grumbled again and looked away from Dick.

"Jason you against me"

Dick and Jason turned to see Bruce motioning Jason to him. Jason mumbled a curse under his breath and walked slowly to Bruce.

"Dick you against Damian"

Dick nodded and walked to Damian, and looked to Tim.

"What about you"

Tim shrugged "I'll fight the winner so you better win. I can never figure out what Damian is planning."

Dick and Damian both got into a fighting stance and Damian threw the first punch and Dick dodged it. Then he threw a second and knocked Dick to the ground.

Dick looked over to Bruce and Jason and couldn't help but was losing big time to Bruce and he was obviously getting angry.

"Jason calm down and if you can't use that anger, channel it to…." Bruce began but was cut off by Jason lunging towards him and throwing a kick. Which Bruce dodged easily. Then as Jason was about to throw another Bruce knocked him over with his feet and  
Jason fell to the ground.

Dick didn't hold back and let out a loud laughter as he watched his brother faceplant to the ground.

Jason grumbled and got back up throwing his hands in the air "I'm done"

Dick knew Jason was pissed about losing both times and he needed to cool down. Jason hated to lose and he was doing a lot of that today.

Just then the Batcave Computer light up and super mans face appeared on the screen."Superman to Batman we need back up poison ivy and the joker have teamed up and I can't take them alone. They have a new nightmare gas that is strong to strong and another  
gas that affects anyone with powers. Young Justice is fighting them but can't win"

"Young Justice" Dick asked confused

"They are a team of younger heros, I was on it but I quit" Jason explained

Bruce looked at the Computer "we are on our way superman"

Dick looked up excited "all of us"

"All of us" Bruce confirmed"

-/

The four bat brothers and batman landed on the last building and saw the young Justice fighting Ivy and Joker.

A red haired boy was going super fast around Ivy but was soon hit and knocked down.

"That's Wally West AkA Kid flash super fast super annoying" Jason commented.

Then the other people who seemed to be unconscious were laying by Ivy

"Megan or ms Martian she can read your mind and do weird shit the other is Superboy or Conner Superman's clone. The other ones Aqualad and Speedy or Roy"

Soon Roy or Speedy as they called him was the only one left standing and the Bat Family took action

Jason,Roy and Robin against Ivy and Bruce,Tim and Damian against Joker

"Look who's back, Hood" Roy laughed while dodging a pinch from Ivy

"Shut up Royboy"

Dick looked up at Ivy and frowned as he remembered her how could he forget, she was one reason his childhood was so bad.

Dick threw a punch at Ivy and watched her hiss in pain and threw another with the same results.

Just then Dick heard a cry of pain and saw Jason clutching his side, it looked like Ivy had released some goons. Dick heard Ivy laugh at Jason's pained face and Dick growled and threw a punch hard enough to knock her he looked back at his brother and  
saw that he and Roy had took all the goons down and were headed towards him.

Then at the split second he looked away from Ivy he saw her release some gas, gas he knew far to well and it was headed straight for Jason.

Without thinking Dick spun around and started to run towards Jason and ignored his confused and worried face that soon turned to shocked as he relied what Dick was doing.

Dick then jumped in front of Jason and took the nightmare gas head on and collapsed to the ground.

"Robin"Jason yelled and crouched down to a unconscious Dick.

Jason started slapping Dick's cheacks. "Wake up now birdy". When he received no reply he started to panic.

Then he heard the sound of shuffling and fighting as Roy fought off Ivy. "Damn it Robin wake up" Jason commanded as a tear fell down his face.

"Come on you can't sleep, if you got hit by nightmare gas I would hate to see what you are dreaming of."

Just then Dick groaned and his eyes slowly opened. "How is a guy support to pass out with you yelling like that"

Jason smiled and brought Dick into a hug. "Damn you scared me"

Dick smiled and with Jason's help stood up and joined Roy in the fight.

Ivy stopped and looked at Dick confused "how are you still moving" She hissed "I hit you with a nightmare gas"

Dick smirked and looked at Ivy. "I'm use to it"

Ivy and the two other superheroes frowned

Dick pulled out a bat a rang and threw it at Ivy's shoulder and used a move his parents taught him and single handedly took Ivy down. He then pinned her arms around her back and sat on top of her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Remember me Ivy, the boy who you experimented on day after day at Slades orders. How Dare you follow his orders"

Dick pulled Ivy's arm behind her. Ivy was a loyal follower of Slade's, she used her nightmare gas every day on him for years until he became ammun.

Ivy yelled in pain and Dick smirked and looked over to Jason and Roy who were standing by him

"Her hood take her" Dick said standing off of Ivy and handing her to Jason

Jason nodded and took Ivy and Dick saw Roy disappear to help with Joker.

Ivy quickly rose her head up "Richard Grayson" she yelled."you fucking brat"

Jason yelled her arm being her back harder as she cursed Dick out

"I'll tell your parents your superhero friends will never be safe" Ivy laughed "I will have them all killed"

Jason looked at Dick confused

"You're not telling Slade or my parents anything because where you're going you're never getting out"

Jason then knocked Ivy out and looked to Dick

"What the hell"

Dick shrugged "she is Slades followers, I'm immune to her Toxin because it was used on me so much"

"Why did you tell her your identity idiot"

"Doesn't matter I lied" Dick said looking to Jason

"My parents know my hero identity to, I was confronted by one of their followers saying stay out of their way or else"

"You what" Jason yelled "you lied you fucking ugh"

"It was before I met you and I just didn't tell you"

Jason suppressed the urge to hit his brother upside the head and took a deep breath.

"You are in danger if your Robin idiot"

Dick laughed at this and stepped to Jason

"I'm in danger either way, but as long as you guys pretend you don't know my secret you should be fine"

Jason closed his eyes "we are so talking later let's go help Batman"

-/

When Jason and Dick arrived holding Ivy the battle was already unconscious Justice team were being treated and Ivy was headed over to be then into custody.

"Great job everyone, how did taking down Ivy go" Bruce asked

Roy stepped forward and threw his hands in the air "well I don't know I didn't get to take her down"

Bruce looked at Roy confused "who did then"

Roy pointed to where Dick was standing "your new Kid did, took her down by himself."

Bruce looked to Dick and frowned where had the kid learned to fight.

"Good job Robin"

Just then Roy spoke up "you should get him checked out he got hit by Ivy's gas."

Dick jumped at that "I'm fine "

"How are you fine you got hit by nightmare gas" Bruce asked

Dick rummaged through his brain for excuses what was he suppose to say he was immune because he was hit by it so much because his syco parents wanted him to he ready for anything and to kill anything.

"It missed" Dick shrugged

"missed" Roy hissed "you were unconscious"

"No I wasn't just dazed was all"

Roy pointed to Jason "the kid who only knows anger and violence as crying"

Jason scrunched his face up and walked to Roy and stood by him. Roy was hesitant on what Jason was going to do next and slowly stepped back only to have Jason punch him.

"Idiot archer"

Dick laughed and looked to Bruce "I'm fine really and Hood didn't cry"

Bruce nodded and Dicj looked to where the Young Justice team was waking up.

Roy rubbed the spot Jason hit and glared at him"man your punched still hurt. Why don't you rejoin our team"

"No way in hell am I going back to that stupid team again I would rather die" Jason spat.

Dick smirked and looked to Bruce

"Hey batman can I join their team"

Bruce looked to Dick shocked but it was quickly masked with hai Batman face.

"Sure Robin"

Jason looked to Dick and growled "what the hell"

Dick shrugged "I want to be part of a team to, at least sometimes"

"I'm not leaving you alone with these super hero freaks to fight" Jason hissed

"I'm joining Hood"

Bruce stepped to Jason and placed his hand on his shoulder "to bad you would rather die then joining them"

Jason growled and shrugged Bruce's hand off "consider me dead"

"Why is that" Bruce asked

"Because I'm joining the damn hero wannabes to"


	15. Chapter 15

Dick glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He black hair was sticking up in several places. But at this point he could care less because today he was introduce to the young Justice team.

Just then Dick turned to his door when he heard a knock and Jason appeared obviously in a bad mood.

"You don't have to do this Jay"

Jason cursed and placed his hands in his pockets and stepped closer

"I'm not leaving you with them I need to do this"

Dick frowned and grabbed his mask from the desk. Beside him."you know I can handle myself Jay, you don't need to do something you don't want to do. Besides Bruce said it was only missions they need me on"

Jason's thoughts were pulled from his mind as he remembered his days in the Justice team. It was horrible and he hated every second of it. But with Dick's syco parents out there he wasn't leaving him alone.

"Jason you don't have to do this" Dick repeated

"I can and will do this" Jason snapped but rubbed that back of his head and apologized to Dick for snapping at him."come on let's get going don't want to be late" Jason paused "or maybe I do"

-/

Recognized Robin Bo1 and Red Hood Bo3 the computer announced as Jason and Robin stepped into the headquarters for the Young Justice

Recognized Batman Bo2 the commuter announced as Bruce appeared

"Team I would like to show you your new and old When no one appeared Bruce growled and then a shout was heard from the kitchen

"My cookies" the voice yelled and the trio moved to the kitchen to see a green women fusing over burnt cookies

"Ms Martian right" Dick asked leaning closer to Jason

Jason nodded and saw the other team members sitting at the table.

"I have against Appetite" Dick heard what he guest was Kid Flash or Wally West then brought the burnt cookies to the table and Wally started stuffing his face and he heard Roy snicker and call Wally a pig.

Just then Batman made a noise and got everyone's attention and the room went deathly silent until Wally Stood up.

"Oh you must be Robin the new Bat kid nicetomeetyou" Wally said really fast

"West we can't understand you when you talk that fast" Jason snapped remembering why he left the team in the first place.

Wally apologized "at least I will tell you my id Hood, unlike you who hides it all day"

Jason growled and was getting ready to punch Wally when Megan spoke up.

"I'm Ms Martian but you can call me Megan"

Just then Dick felt a slight tingling in his head and knew Megan was trying to read his mind and Dick kicked her out. A neat trick he learned from his parents.

Dick growled at Megan "Stay out of my mind"

Megan gasped "how did you do that, you kicked me out"

"How could you invade my brothers mind" Jason growled before Dick could respond

This time it was Megan's turn to apologize and Kaldur spoke up "Megan stop you can't just read people's mind willingly" he said turning to Dick "I'm Kaldur that one over there is Superboy" he side pointing to the clone "and you met Roy"

Dick nodded and looked to Jason. Man did he look pissed right now.

Roy then stood up "I see you decided to join the team again Hood what happened to I would rather die"

Jason growled and saw Batman leave then turned to Roy

"My brother joined so I did no way am I leaving him with you"

Roy laughed a slightly punched Jason "welcome back"

"Not good to be back" Jason shot back

Wally got up and placed his arm on Dick's shoulder "Robin was it what's your story"

Dick frowned and pushed Wally off "none of your business"

"Well he is definitely a Bat" Wally yelled throwing his hands in the air

-/

The Justice League sat around a table listening to a recording that Just came only ones present were Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash and arrow, with the addition of Damian and Tim who tagged along.

Bruce pushed to recording again and the team listened

"Is that the new villain Slade" Flash asked "I've heard of him but never met him"

Bruce nodded and listened again. So you know that tape said . I will not fight you now but when the time comes you all will fall even the boy that I had torched for years the recording laughed and then went silent.

To everyone in the room that wasn't much of a threat just a Common everyday threat, but to Damian it as different.

The bastard was talking about Grayson, he was going to kill the bastard.

" torchered a kid" Superman said "how could he"

"That bastard does he still have the kid" Arrow asked as Wonder Woman elbowed him in the side.

Batman frowned and looked to the recording "I don't think he does, so I think the kids safe"

Everyone in the room went silent but Tim spoke

"How can you be sure"

"Listen to what he said the kid I did torture" Bruce said in his usual monotone voice "I'm sure he's safe besides we have more important matters to attend to"

That was enough for Damian and he quickly stood up and everyone's eyes snapped to his direction

"You are a bastard" Damian yelled as he threw the chair across the room and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

It was silent for awhile before Tim spoke

"Dude that was the first time I saw Nightwing angry"

Bruce glared at Tim and continued the meeting without every worrying about Damian's attitude

-/

Damian cursed as he walked threw the halls of the Justice league muttering every curse word under his Breath.

He knew Bruce had no idea Dick was that kid but it still pissed him off when he said he had more important matters to worry when Bruce became the Batman the only thing that mattered to him was the mission and nothing else and that was one thing he hated about his father.

Damian stopped when he heard Dick's voice and rounded the corner to see that Jason and Dick with the rest of the young Justice. He could see that Dick was chatting away while Jason was arguing with Roy.

Dick turned his head when he heard a noise and saw Damian

"Nightwing" He said as he walked over to his brother and hugged was about the kind of hug him back when he saw everyone looking at him in shock so he quickly pushed Dick away and quickly regretted it when he saw the hurt in Dick's eyes

"Yo nightwing so I see you care about this brat to" Roy laughed and He saw Jason punch him hard enough to send Roy off the chair

Dick laughed at the sight of Roy falling over and smiled to Damian and lead Damian over to everyone else

"Haven't you learned not to mess with me" Jason snapped slapping Roy upside the head

Roy continued laughing "it wasn't to you but Nightwing"

Jason growled and slapped Roy again"no it was to Robin also you mess with him you mess with me"

The rest of the team gasp but it was Superboy who spoke up

"Dude you just got put on Hoods bad side "

Roy rolled his eyes and inched away from Jason "I was never on his good side"

Wally laughed and sport out the cookie he was eating." No one is ever on hoods good side"

Megan picked up a cookie and waved in the air "Robin is"

Wally blinked and walked in front of Dick's face "tell me your secret"

Dick smirked and pushed Wally away and Wally stumbled and sat back down"Fine don't tell me"

Dick laughed again and looked to Damian and saw that Damian was troubled by something. He had a far off gaze in his eyes and he kept moving his hands.

"You ok bro" Dick asked placing his hand on Damian's shoulder which Damian didn't shove off this time.

"I'm fine"

Dick shook his head knowing that Damian was lying to him."come on let's go to where there are no people"

Dick lead Damian to a empty room down the hallways and turned to him and crossed his arms.

"We are alone now spill"

Damian huffed "now I feel like a child Grayson. It's nothing it's just that Bruce pissed me off"

Dick laughed and sat down in a nearby chair. "Damian mad how did this happen"

"It's your fault Grayson" Damian hissed

Dick looked up at Damian confused. Damian was angry because of him, he didn't do anything

"What do you mean"

Dick sighed and sat down next to Dick "it's your fault for making me feel these emotions. Before I could go on without showing any but then you came along and when it comes to you I can't help feeling them, I worry about you, get angry at you and for you"

Dick smiled and hugged Damian

"I'm glad you my Brother Dami"

Damian smiled and looked to Dick "I'm happy I'm your brother also thank you for showing me what it feels like to care about someone."

Damian ruffled Dick's hair and stood up "I will always protect you"

Dick smiled and also stood up "I know"


	16. Chapter 16

Damian stood in the cave, watching the security footage of the manor showing Dick start to head to Jason's room but stopped at the door and heading back to his since he heard that Slade was making his move he's been on edge. Slade could attack them at any minute and if he was as strong as Dick claimed he was, even he was scared.

Damian turned when he heard the soft rumble of the batmobile arriving in the cave and saw Tim and Bruce exit the car. Bruce decided it was best if he and Tim went to scope the town for clues about Slade.

"Nothing there was nothing" Tim said "it's just not right he didn't leave any clues"

"He's smart and very clever he will be a tough one" Bruce added and turned when he saw Damian"what are you still doing up" he asked a obviously annoyed Damian was in the cave, well that and he was still mad about his outburst earlier.

Damian shrugged and glanced at the security footage "Father do you know anything about Slade"

Bruce shook his head and pulled down his mask rubbing his eyes "no this man is good, no clues or even data that he exist"

"I see" Damian muttered "well take my advice when I saw don't dig too deep in the matter, anyways should I go get Grayson and Todd to go on patrol now"

Bruce growled but shook his head "yes there are drug deals going on two of them so we will need to split into teams me with Tim and then you three together"

Damian sighed but nodded "why am I their babysitter" he muttered"

-/

Dick crouched on top of Wayne industry building. The drug deal that they were watching was big and they were at the general area but still had no idea where it Gotham anything was possible this city was shady and crime is a everyday thing.

Dick inched forward on the building until his toes were hanging off and looked at the building he was watching. It was a tall buildings were previous deals have taken is hard to believe that so much has changed in less then a though his parents were evil, he still loved everyone in the circus because they treated him like family, but he could never go back not now. He couldn't afford to place anyone in danger or his parents would kill them. The dead don't come back to life and he couldn't handle someone else dying because of him.

Dick sighed and turned on his earpiece that connected him to his brothers.

"Why are you here" he heard Jason growl and then another voice "arrow sent me"

Then it hit him Roy appeared and by what he knows Jason and Roy don't get along.

"You always go off on your own"

"So what at least I defeat the enemy"

"Last time it was Robin who saved both of our sorry asses"

Then the name calling began with freak,Royboy, idiot, demon breath and a bunch more.

Just then a bright light caught Dick's eye and he looked down to see over 50 men going into the building all holding guns.

"Nightwing, hood I just found something interesting over here"

Dick heard the com link go quiet and it was Damian who spoke "what did you see"

"Nothing much only 50 guys with guns entering the building"

"I'm on my way" Dick heard Damian say as his com link turned off

Then another two voices appeared

"See why I carry guns"

"Batman hates guns"

"Well I'm not Batman, we are on our way Robin"

Dick nodded even though no one could see it and looked down to where the drug deal was taking men were still coming in the building so Dick knew it was going to be tough to fight them all. A green shadow caught Dick's attention and he pulled his eyes to the figure and gasped, it was Poison Ivy.

"No no no" Dick chanted in his head"why was she out she was suppose to be sealed away"

Dick quickly pulled out his phone and shook his head when a news report popped up announcing Ivy's break out from if Ivy was here that meant it was not just a drug deal and it also meant if he didn't take her down his family would be in trouble.

Dick took a quick look at his com link before throwing it down and smashing it. If Ivy was here that meant someone else was and he hoped it want Slade. But if it was he couldn't win and he can't risk placing his brothers in danger so he also placed his phone next to his smash com link and jumped to the ground.

-/

The moment Jason arrived at the building Dick was suppose to be located at he knew something was wrong. For one Damian looked frightened and Two Dick was gone.

"We here is he"Jason spat as he ran towards Damian with Roy behind him.

"I don't know but I don't think he was taken"

Jason walked closer to Damian and stopped when he was right beside him.

"Is Robin missing" Roy asked actually sounding concerned

"Yes and no" Damian answered

Jason looked at Damian both confused and angry"which on is it"

"He's gone but I think it was willingly" Damian said as he showed Jason the broken Com and phone.

"Damn it" Jason cursed loudly "let's go get our brother"

-/

Dick stayed silent back pressed against the wall by the entrance door and he peered knew he couldn't do this alone, there were more than 100 goons plus Ivy. Right now he couldn't see anyone else but Ivy never works alone.

Taking a deep breath Dick ran into the building ready to fight. Everyone in the room turned to him including Ivy.

"Richard Grayson do nice to see you"

Dick growled and clenched his fist "I could say the opposite for you"

Ivy laughed and Dick heard a clicking noise. Taking a glance in the direction he saw that a goon had just locked the door meaning no one was getting in or out.

Ivy purred softly and pointed to where Dick was standing "get him"

In two seconds every goon in the building charges after him. Dick took out his bird a range and started taking the goons down one by one. Luckily these ones didn't put up much of a fight but since there was so many of them they were still difficult to take down. Finally when Dick kicked the last goon and he fell to the ground he looked up at Ivy panting and wiping the sweat off his face.

"Now it's just you and me Ivy"

Dick saw Ivy roll her eyes"come on bird boy"

"If you do recall your gas doesn't work on me"

Dick ran towards Ivy and threw a punch which Ivy dodged with ease. Then threw another which Ivy dodged then she knocked him down and pinned him to the ground.

"I'm stronger Hun I got a nice upgrade from Slade so I suggest you give up"

Dick laughed and struggled to get free "you don't know me well do you I don't give up you know why"

Ivy looked at Dick but didn't say anything. Placing her hands around Ducks neck and started squeezing.

Dick coughed and used a move that caused Ivy to tumble so that he could pin her."I was raised a killer Ivy so if you ever hurt my family I will kill you."Dick pulled out a taser out of his pocket and forced it on Ivy's neck as she shook until she passed out."but unlike you I have people to protect and even though I was raised a killer I'm not going to become one. But trust me when I say I will do anything to protect my family"

Standing up Dick looked at Ivy's unconscious form and grabbed the cuffs from his pocket and placed them on her wrist.

Smiling at his accomplishment Dick pulled Ivy up and began leading her he heard footsteps and the sound of dragging metal.

Dick quickly turned around to see who it was

And when he heard the voice he shook. This was a man who could send anyone to death with a single shot a single blow.

Slade clasped his hands behind his back and walked closer to Dick.

Dick took a step back but showed no fear. Slade took pleasure in people's fear it's what gave him joy and pleasure.

Dick saw Slade smile and pull out a knife then step in front of Dick until their shoes touched

"Arnt you glad to see me Richard I'm hurt. Your like the son I never had"

Dick spat and growled at Sade. "What do you want to kill me"

Slade laughed and twirled the knife in his hands and slide it down Dick's cheek until a thin trail of blood appeared."not yet it's too early you still haven't seen your parents. Besides it would be no fun to just kill you, I would rather toucher you"

Slade then pulled out a vile and grabbed Dick's face squeezing his cheeks.

"Did you tell anyone about me or your parents"

Dick shook his head "no because if I did you would kill them"

Slade laughed and raised the bottle "you know me so well. Now let's be a good boy and Drink this"

Slade forces Dick's face up and poured the vial down his throat and clapped his mouth shut.

Dick gagged on the liquid as it started forcing its way down his throat. It felt like it was burning his insides and he hated it but he couldn't swallow it.

Dick saw Slade hiss and hold his knife tighter but drop it and once both hands on Dick's throat.

Dick gagged and gagged and felt himself getting dizzy as the liquid made its way down his throat.

Finally when Slade was satisfied that everything was gone he released Dick

"W...what w..was that" Dick gagged

"Let's just say I will have fun watching you suffer" Slade smiled but was soon gone when he heard the door finally give away.

Dick glanced at the direction of the door to find his two brothers and Toy running towards him. He then looked back to where Slade was standing before to find him gone.

Dick stood up and brushed off his pants as Jason ran full force into him and hugged could already feel the affects of the poison, he felt dizzy and his head hurt it was like a throbbing that made it feel like his brain would explode and his whole body felt obviously poisoned him but it wasn't a poison that killed. If Slade still had the same method of making slowly suffer it would just cause pain and a lot of it. It starts off with small pains and makes its way up till it feels like every bone in your body is broken and ends with a high fever. That meant it wasn't permanent but it would last awhile, a few months maybe.

Dick was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jason yell at him. "Why the hell did you go alone"

Dick pointed to Ivy"I had to catch Ivy"

Damian stepped growled and looked at Ivy. "You still should of waited"

Dick nodded in confirmed and apologized to his brothers and Roy

"You are one strong dude Robin" Roy side from where he was standing by Ivy

Dick smirked and slightly laughed

"Anyways are you okay" Jason asked

"I'm fine"

"Nothing broken or anything" Jason asked as he ran he hands across Dick checking for Injuries

"I'm fine Hood really nothing happened nothing at all"


	17. Chapter 17

Dick covered his eyes as the bright sun streamed through the Dick uncovered himself and threw his legs on the side of the sat there holding his head waiting for his pounding headache to go away.

It's been a week since he was infected by the virus and it was getting rapidly getting worse, at this rate he wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. Glancing out the window Dick sighed it was a school day. Despite having a severe headache and side pains,  
/also he had been vomiting every two hours he had to go.

"Wake up Birdy we are going to be late" Dick heard Jason as he banged on the door

"I'm coming" Dick groand as he got up and walked to his closet.

The only thing he hated about this expensive private school was the school uniforms every day the same clothes. He grabbed his clothes and went to his bathroom.

Dick turned on his water and let the warm water run from the faucet. He was debating whether to turn it cold since he was burning felt like his face was on fire. Looking up at the mirror Dick sighed, his face was slightly red and he was slightly pale.  
/It would be hard to hide this from his brothers.

Around thirty minutes later, Dick left his room and went downstairs to meet his brothers since Damian was driving them to school.

Dick smiled as he finally entered the kitchen creating his brothers.

"Hungry Grayson" Damian asked as he poured a bowl of cereal.

Dick scrunched his nose as the smell hit him. "No thanks"

Frowning Jason walked over to Dick "are you ok you look sick"

Dick mentally cursed Jason. Why did he always notice everything about him. But honestly it was funny, when he first met Jason, Jason wanted him dead. Now he freaks out of Dick gets a scratch on him.

"I'm fine Jay just couldn't sleep well last night"

Jason nodded and went back to the table where his cereal was Dick knew Jason didn't believe him because he met glancing at him.

"Hey Dick I have a question" Tim asked as he placed his spoon in his bowl

"Ya what is it"

"How has school been going, I mean you have Jason there and well everyone hates and is afraid of him"

Dick laughed and swallowed the vomit that threatened to come."don't worry Tim everything's fine. Everyone avoided me at first but know I have some friends"

Tim nodded and smiled "good"

Dick heard Damian stand up and looked at his oldest brother

"When did this family get so emotional" Damian complained

"It's Dick's fault"

"Tim's right we blame it all on Birdy" Jason agreed "we need to expose of him"

Dick looked at his brothers and scrunched his nose in annoyance. His brothers were all looking at him, Jason and Tim laughing, and Damian was smiling.

"Screw you guys come on we will be late" Dick said as he grabbed his school bag and walked to the door.

Dick sat in the backseat of Damins new Koenigsegg. Leave it to Bruce to get a kid who hasn't had his license that long a 2 million dollar car, Dicksighed and rolled down the window to let the cold fresh air hit his burning face. Dick scrunchedhis

eyes to suppress the motion sickness that was consuming to have the car suddenly stopped, opening his eyes Dick saw that they were already atschool.

"Come on birdy" Jason shouted from his seat next to Dick as he jumped out of the car.

Sighing Dick grabbed his school bag and flung it over his shoulder and said a thanks to Damian for taking him to school.

Once going to his locker and grabbing his books, Dick made a straight line for his classrooms. Upon entering Dick saw his new friend Barbra waving at him.

"Hey Dick" Barbara said with a kind smile

Dick smiled back and placed his books on his desk"hey".

"Where's your brother"

"You know Jason he needed to do some stuff before class. I bet he needed to grab a snack, he eats way too much"

"Cheetos I bet huh, he eats way too much of those"

"I agree with you there, when we get them at home I never get to try any he just stores them in his room"

Just then Dick felt a hand grip his shoulder and looking up to see who it was Dick saw the slightly annoyed face of Jason.

"So what do I eat to much of Grayson"

"Jay you know I love ya but don't call me Grayson you're starting to sound like Damian"

Jason laughed and took his seat behind Dick and Dick noticed once again that Jason didn't bring his books. He could honestly make a song out of Jason's grades all Ds and one F, guess what the F was in PE. Jason no the Red Hood had a F in PE, hejust  
sat there and did nothing.

"Ok I will agree to that no way do I want to be another Damian we have one to many of those"

Dick elbowed Jason and placed his gaze on the front of the classroom when he heard the teacher come in. His first period was health and it wasn't very fun. He didn't mind the teacher she was pretty nice but he didn't want to learn all this stuff from  
/her.

"Ok for today's class we will discuss sex"

A loud cheer roared throughout the room and Dick mentally face palmed. They weren't even in high school yet why was everyone so eager to these kids were raised normally, all they had to worry about was what they would get for Christmas. Well he had to  
/worry about who he had to kill next, well he only killed one person.

"Sex related Diseases" The teacher finished and a groan was heard through the class.

The rest of the class went by slow, Dick's stomach was killing him, his head hurt and he had the constant need to vomit. He hardly heard anything the teacher told Dick knew the virus was getting more intense because all of a sudden he started to see black  
/spots in front of his eyes and he could no longer suppress the need to vomit.

Jumping up from his seat and letting it fall down with a loud thud Dick ran out of the room. He heard Jason's voice yelling at him and footsteps chasing after him but the only thought he had was making it to the bathroom.

Once finally reaching the bathroom, Dick ran to one of the stalls and sunk to his knees and started to vomit.

The footsteps that were chasing after him stopped and soothing circles were circled on his back.

"Are you ok"Dick didn't have to look up to know who followed him it was the only person that would it was Jason "you are sick!"

Finally finishing vomiting Dick whipped his mouth and looked at his older brother.

"I'm fine Jay I think it was something I ate"

"Something you ate my ass" Jason yelled well placing a hand on Dick's forehead"you got a damn fever a high one!"

"Jay I'm fine"

"Damnit Dick when will you learn to lean on me more. You're not fine and knowing you,you felt like shit this morning"

Dick saw Jason pull out his cellphone from his pocket

"What are you doing"

"I'm calling Damian you are going home kid"

Dick sighed and got off the floor seating and slightly falling on Jason."he's in school"

"I don't give a fuck" Jason hissed as he punched in Damian's heard the phone ring several times until Damian spoke up

"Why the hell Tod I'm in class. You better have a good reason because u should be in class also"

"Oh shut your cake hole Damian and get down here. Dick is really sick, he has a high fever"

Dick heard grunting on the other side of the phone then Damian saying he would be here in ten minutes then the click of the phone Turning off.

Dick coughed and let Jason drag him out of the bathroom stall and place him by the sink.

"Jay is Bruce home"

Jason blinked and grabbed a paper towel and got it wet handing it to Dick." No remember he told us that he had a business meeting somewhere and that he and Alfred wouldn't be back for a few weeks.

Dick sighed a relieved sigh and glanced at Jason

"great timing,I didn't want them at home anyways"

"Why"

Dick stopped and glanced at his brother. He didn't want to tell him anything but it was time he knew what Slade did to him.

Dick sighed in annoyance and let a sudden dizzy spell pass he had no choice be had to tell his brothers about the virus. He couldn't hide it any longer it looked like it was stronger than he thought but even if Bruce was gone, Tim was home, does that  
/mean he had to tell Tim.

" there is something I want to tell you guys"

"What tell us what"

"Jason I'll tell you when we get back to the manor"

Jason went silent but nodded in confirmed to the idea. Then a silent buzz was heard and Jason grabbed his phone to see that Damian was one his way.

"Damian said he was on his way here. He said he would try to hurry"

Dick nodded and slid to the floor well trying to keep his eyes open. His arms and legs were going numb and he could barely feel them. That meant by tomorrow the pain would start, man was it going to hurt.

"Hey no sleeping" Jason said as he slightly slapped Dick's cheek." Man what's wrong with you it looks like you're getting worse by the minute"

Dick let out a soft whimper and let his eyes finally close and let the darkness consume him.

-/

"...son"

"...rayson"

"Grayson!"

Dick whimpered and let his eyes slowly open. He knew he wasn't in the bathroom anymore because he was on a soft around with blurry eyes Dick caught sight of his three older brothers looking at him with concern.

"Finally Birdy don't ever pass out on me again I almost had a heart attack" Jason said placing his hand on his eyes

Dick groaned and tried to sit up to no avail, his arms and legs were completely numb.

"Stay down Grayson you have a fever of 103." Damian said well placing the thermometer he was holding on the nearby table." Why didn't you say to were this sick"

Dick looked at his oldest brother and then the other two "i...I'm not si...sick"

"I heard of stubborn but you have a fever your sick"Tim slightly laughed

Dick glanced over at his second oldest brother."why are you here. What about school"

Tim laughed and ruffled Dick's hair. "I was worried about you so I got in the car with Damian, he said you were really sick. He was speeding the whole way to your school"

Dick saw Damian glare at Tim. Then Dick coughed into his arm then let a wave of nausea pass before speaking

"Guys I..I'm not sick in that way."

Dick scrunched up his eyes as another wave of nausea hit him but this one he couldn't suppress. "..ucket"

"What" Jason asked confused "oh a bucket" Dick heard a clang as Jason placed a bowl under his mouth.

Dick sat there dazed until the burning sensation filled his throat and be gagged and gagged until there was nothing left.

"Damn Grayson you are really sick"

"Not sick" Dick mumbled as his eyes started to grow heavy. Damn he couldn't fall asleep now.

"Damian" Dick said well trying to keep his eyes open"you can tell Tim everything"

"Wait what what do you mean everything" Jason asked shocked

"About my parents"

"Wait what why"

Dick hesitated before speaking again "because Slade poisoned me and it's only going to get worse"Dick said as his eyes fell close and he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning when Dick woke up it was bright but not early. Dick groaned and looked at the clock beside his bed, great it was already noon. None of his brothers woke him up like they usually did, I guess getting poisoned counts as an excuse.

Dick groaned and turned to it on his back and pressed his face farther into the pillow. He had a killer headache and at this point he couldn't move his arms or legs they felt like thousands of needles were being pressed into was sure he still and a fever because he was sweating but shivering and still had the need to vomit.

Usually Jason would be right by his side when he was hurt or sick but now there was no one there. Using his body to flip himself back around Dick glanced around the room. Beside his bed was a bowl of water with a towel in it, beside it was fever medicine and a thermometer.

Dick flinched when he heard the door open and saw Jason appear.

"You're awake" Jason said as he walked inside the room.

"So are you"

Jason rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Jason are you okay" Dick asked struggling with other each word

Jason glanced down at Dick and kept his eyes locked onto turned his snack to Dick "I'll go get Damian and Tim" he said before leaving

Dick sighed and closed his eyes letting the wave of nausea pass but to no avail. Dick quickly used his body and maneuvered himself to his trash can and started to vomit. Gagging on the acid taste that was burning his mouth.

"Damn it" Dick cursed and then the door opened and his three older brothers appeared, none looking happy.

"Dami" Dick said well laying back on his back and taking a deep breath.

"Don't you Dami me Grayson" Damian snapped angrily

"I… Can explain"

"You're going to explain everything" Tim said as he crossed his arms

Dick glanced over to Jason and saw that Jason was leaning against the wall with his head down and arms folded.

"Jason what's wrong"

When Jason gave no indication of answering Damian spoke up"Gray...Dick we are worried you can't keep secrets like this. This poison could kill you"

Dick was silent and struggled to sit up until Tim came over and helped him. "Tim did Damian tell you everything"

Tim nodded his head and Dick sighed

"The poison won't kill me"

Damian stepped closer and sat on the side of Dick's bed "how do you know That"

"Let me start from the beginning…" Dick began but stopped when a sudden wave of nausea hit him

"Dick" Tim asked"are you ok"

When Dick gave no answer Damian shifted to look at Dick's face."Grayson"

Suddenly Jason's voice rang through the room "Damn it are you guys dumb or stupid grab the bowl"

When it hit Damian what was happening Damian quickly grabbed the bowl and sat it under Dick's face just in time as Dick began to vomit. The acid smell filled up the room as Dick heaved on after another until finally he leaned back panting.

"You okay now"Tim asked

Dick took a second but shook his head and took deep breaths and winced at the sudden blinding pain in his chest.

"We can go through this later" Tim offered but Dick shook his head no and took a deep breath wincing at the pain again.

"Remember that day we captured Ivy for the second time, she.. Wasn't the only one there"

"What" Damian hissed "don't tell me…"

"Slade was also there… He came to warn me not to tell anyone and make me suffer. He beat me and forced me to drink the poison."

"Why didn't you tell us" Tim asked worried

"I know this poison I've seen him use it on people. It doesn't kill just makes them suffer pain ally of it"

Damian sighed and got off the bed and placed his hand on Tim's shoulder."you should've told us, you don't have to suffer alone. Look we will talk about this later right now you need sleep." Damian said as he walked to the door with Tim and left

Dick looked down and back up when he heard a shuffle." Jason? Why are you still here"

Jason leaned off the wall and crossed his arms "why"

"Why what? You have to be more specific"

"Why didn't you tell me damn it" Jason yelled slamming his first in the wall leaving a large crack

"Jason calm down!"

"Calm down" Jason yelled "like hell i will, we are brothers, you said you would tell me anything"

"How was I supposed to tell you" Dick panted "if I told you right away I would of had to reveal my secret to Bruce!"

"Your life if worth more than this damn secret."

"Jason I'm lucky to be alive. I'm surprised i made it this far. You don't know Slade if he finds out I told you he will kill you, your lives are more important than mine!"

Dick stopped realizing the meaning to the words he just said. "Jason I…"

"Listen here kid if that's the way you think. If you think that you can't tell me these things, that your life is worth less than ours fine I'm done"

"Jason!" Dick yelled "what does that mean"

"I mean what I said I'm done. I'm done being your brother" Jason said as he left the room slamming the door behind him.

Damian crossed his arms as Jason left Dick's room."Damn it Todd come here" Damian yelled as he grabbed Jason's arms and dragged him to his room

"Let me go you freak" Jason yelled as he punched Damian's face.

Damian stumbled but refused to let go. "If there wasn't more important things I would punch you so hard right now"

"What so damn important you dragged me all the way here"

"I heard what you soar to Grayson"

"Damn kid deserves it, spoiled selfish kid"

"Do you really think that" Damin asked sneezing his arm harder.

"Yes!...no" Jason stayed silent and looked to the ground "I...I didn't mean those things"

Damian sighed and let go of Jason's arm "then why did you start them"

"I was angry not at Dick but myself. I'm his brother yet I didn't realize how much he was suffering. I should have noticed I'm his older brother" Jason said rubbing arm.

"No one noticed Jason"

Jason looked down and let the tears fall "why didn't he tell us. He should of told us"

"You know him, he didn't want us to worry. That kid thought he could take everything alone"

"But he's not alone anymore, none of us are"

Damian out on a smile smile and sat down "we need to finish Slade and his parents for good. But it will toss time. That's why we need to stick together. Dick has been more then we can ever imagine and he needs us right now. He will tell us when he is ready, and in the meantime we will watch him. If we don't who knows what that kid will do"

Jason sighed and looked at the roof and got up and rubbed his tears away. "I'll be back"

"Where are you going"

"I got some apologizing to do"Jason said "and Damian"

"What" Damian asked looking up

"Oww" Jason hissed rubbing his arm where Damian was holding him before

"Brought you to your senses"

"You remember that demon I will get you back" Jason grinned as he walked out of the room

Jason stopped by Dick's room and a sudden guilt hit him as he heard Dick's sobs from the other one person he didn't want to hurt was crying his eyes out because of him some brother his a deep breath Jason knocked on the door and heard a muffled come in.

Slowly opening the door Jason stepped inside and walked to Dick's bed.

Dick lowered his head and whipped away his tears

"What are you doing here Jason"

Jason twirled his thumbs back around and around , took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have said those things"

"It's fine you were just speaking your mind"

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and guilt Jason sat down next to Dick. "I didn't mean what I said. I was mad at myself not you, I hated how I didn't realize you were suffering"

Dick moved where he layed and sighed "it's not your fault"

"Look I don't want to blame anyone here, I just want you to know that I love you and I am glad I'm your brother. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to break out of my shell. It just hate to see you in pain like this you are in any trouble tell me that's what brothers are for."

Dick knew Jason was right, he came to live in this family holding all those secrets, putting them in danger just by being with them. He never had anyone he could trust, but maybe it was time. Maybe it was time he also told Bruce.

"Thanks Jay and I promise to tell you if I'm in trouble. I also made up my mind to tell Bruce"

"Over the phone that's a bad call birdy. Last time I called him over the phone with Bad news I was grounded for months."

"What did you do" Dick asked curiously

"I uh maybe took the batMobile out for a joy ride and somehow lost the tires"

"How do you lose tires off a car Jay I mean well… It's you so I guess I understand"

"Hey! I have no idea who took them"

"Yaya" Dick said laughing but stopped and winced at the pain in his chest

"You ok"

"I've been better but I'll live and I'll tell Bruce when he gets back in a few weeks face to face and Jay"Dick asked looking at Jason

"What's up Birdy"

"I love you"

Jason blushed but smiled at Dick "I love you to and nothing will change that I promise"


	19. Chapter 19

Dick honestly had no idea how he was going to get through the next few days. His fever and the effects of Slade's Poison finally wore off and he was feeling a lot better but ever since Bruce got back from his trip he's been acting distant. He didn't even  
pick him up from school, he had Damian pick him and Jason up from school.

"Grayson stop making that face" Damian hissed as he pulled into the Wayne manor. "You have had the same face for days and it's pissing me off"

"What face" Dick played dumb

"Todd give me a minute with Grayson" Damian asked "we need to talk"

"Anything you say to him you can say to me" Jason protested

"Now" Damian yelled and pushed Jason out of the car "or I'll tell father about the time you stole the Batmobile"

Jason grumbled and got off the ground brushing off his pants."fine you evil demon soaked spawn but I will ask Dick about it later" Jason yelled well stomping inside

"I know you are thinking about fathers weird behavior" Damian told Dick as they headed for the cave "I found something on the batcomputer that might be the reason"

"So you found out why Bruce has been avoiding me"

"Yes and I don't think it has anything to do with you it's about my mother" Damian said well making his way to the Batcomputer and typing something in.

"Your mother wait where is your mother I've never seen her"

Damian pressed a few keys in the computer and a file popped up "my mother is dead"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Damian"

"We never found out the reason for my mom's death we never even found a body but I guess father finally confirmed her death"

"How did he do that"

"He found some footage when he was gone" Damian said and typed in something else and a list of names popped up with the word deceased next to them." My mother's name is on this list it doesn't say how she dies but it does say she is so father is upset  
about it"

Dick remained silent for a second then placed a hand on Damian's shoulder "what about you"

Damian stood up from the computer and logged out of all the files "I never really knew her she was never around when j did live with her"

"Damian she is still your mother it's ok to cry"

Damian huffed and looked up at the roof "I'm fine Grayson I'm not going to cry over her death, death is a part of life"

Dick looked up at Damian silently for a few minutes "so you wouldn't cry if I died"

Damian looked at Dick in shock at where the conversation went "I am not answering that question"

"Why not"

"Well because because I don't want to" Damian growled

"You sound like a child Dami" Dick laughed "if I die would you cry"

"Grayson I am not answering that question" Damian yelled

"You don't have to act fought Damian"

"I'm not acting tough you little pest" Damian growled

"Does that mean I don't mean enough to you"

"Damn it why did you bring the conversation here u don't even want to think of you dying"

"Why not" Dick asked well looking up at Damian

" because I don't want to kiss you and your right I would cry if you died" Damian yelled "damn it Grayson why did you come into my life I was fine pretending everything was fine till you came in"Damian said as he started crying

Dick walked up to Damian and brought him in a hug as Damian began to cry

"Mom...mom" Damian sobbed "why did you leave me"

"I promise we will find out who killed your mother and take them down"

—/

"Jason, Tim get down here" Bruce yelled from the batcave

It was finally time for patrol and Bruce was in a bad mood he kept glancing over at Damian.

"Bruce you ok" Dick asked concerned

"Fine" Bruce spatt "Jason Tim now!"

Jason and Tim came running down the stairs. "Damn it wait will you I'm going as fast as I can" Jason hissed as he tripped over the stairs and landed on his face cursing

"Not fast enough we will need to work on that" Bruce growled

"Why I outa…..Jason began but was stopped by Dick

"Not now Jason"

"Shut up we have a city to save"

-/

"What the hell is his problem" Jason growled from where he and Dick were sitting on top of a building

Dick shrugged his arms but didn't say anything

"I mean ever since he's been back he's been pissed and well it's making me pissed" Jason hissed as he looked over to Dick "are you listening"

"Ya ya I'm listening" Dick mumbled "look I know why Bruce is mad but it isn't my place to say just take it easy on him for a while ok"

"Why should I…" Jason began but was cut off by the beep of the communicator . Jason grabbed it and picked up" what do you want"

"Red hood you and Robin need to get over here" Bruce said

"Wait why…" But before Jason could finish Bruce hung up

"Ok that's it I don't care what he's mad about when I get a hold of him I'll kill him" Jason shouted

"I would do that if I were you"

Jason and Dick quickly turned around to see a women in all black clothing and a mask.

"You the hell are you"

The women smiled and pressed a button on her shoulder. "For one I'm going to be the one who kills Bats"

Jason stood up and got into a fighting position

"What did you just do"

"Oh I called my partner both him and all your friends should be here soon"

Jason lunged forward and tried to attack the women but was easily knocked off

"Who the hell are you" Jason repeated

The women smiled and turned to Dick who had yet to say a word. Dick's head was down and he was shaking "this kid knows who I am"

Jason turned to Dick and frowned when he saw the condition Dick was in but before another word could be said another man and the rest of the bat family showed up.

"Robin what's wrong" Tim yelled when he saw how Dick was acting

Dick could see Bruce say something to Tim but didn't hear it but didn't have to to know what he said. Dick quickly stood up on shaking knees "no don't attack"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at Dick

"Everyone attack don't listen to Robin" Bruce yelled

The women smiled and stepped closer to Dick and pushed Jason away towers Damian. She smiled and placed her arm around Dick who was shaking but didn't do anything

"Get the hell off him" Jason yelled

"Get off my son" Bruce said stepping forward

"Your son" the woman laughed and looked at the man "isn't he funny"

The man smiled and stepped towards the woman and Dick "he isn't your son" the man said "names John and this is my wife Mary and this kid is our son Richard Grayson it's so not nice to meet you"

Bruce looked up at Dick in shock then at his other sons who were obviously fuming with anger "what the hell is going on here"

"Oh didn't our little Dicky tell you" Mary whined "oh well you won't have time anyways go on and kill them hubby"

Dick finally shook out of his mom's grasp and held out his arms in front of his new family "if you want to kill them you have to kill me to"

"Get over here" Damian yelled "we can take them"

Dick looked and his family and smiled and back to his parents "this is my new family so get lost"

Mary looked at Dick and frowned "Damn kid how dare you go against us you worthless piece of shit" Mary yelled while slapping Dick

Jason lunged forward only to be stopped by John as he knocked all the batmembers down

"Leave them alone" Dick yelled

"Oh hunny these people will hate you after finding out what you Did" Mary laughed

Mary grabbed Dick's wrist and pulled him closer and whisper in his ear

"The woman that you killed she was Damians mother"

Dick let himself fall to the ground and looked back to his family with terrified eyes. It couldn't be true the family that has loved him, he killed his brothers mother.

"The woman worked from the al Ghuls and was on a mission a undercover one and of course you had to go kill her" Mary laughed "and the best part is that her love and her son took you in as their family. Isn't fate cruel"

Dick lowered his head again as a million thoughts ran through his head. He killed Damians mother, the one regret he had in life had come back to haunt brothers and Bruce would hate him now he was alone, alone again but maybe being alone was for the best  
because if he was alone he couldn't hurt anyone.

John dropped the unconcious batfamily on the ground and walked over to Dick and Mary.

Dick looked up at his mother and father "do what you want"

"Well if you don't put up a fight that's no fun" Mary laughed and leaned closer "but I don't need to do anything because i would rather you suffer with what you did"

John smiled and nodded to agree with his wife "goodnight Richard" he said as he punched Dick in the stomach and everything soon went black.


	20. Chapter 20

Jason groaned and got up rubbing the back of his head, it hurt like hell. Getting up Jason looked around to find everyone was still unconscious.

"Wake up Demon spawn" Jason yelled hitting Damian upside the head

Damian groaned and lifted his head off the ground while cursing under his breath "What the hell Todd"

Jason scrunched his nose and ignored Damians curses "wake up the others...Wait where's birdy"

Damian was silent and looked around the dark area, by the looks of it they have been out for a few hours. Just then he spotted a figure that was unconscious in the distance "Over there" Damian said pointing "you go get him and i'll wake up father and Drake"

Jason nodded and ran to Dick as fast as he could

When Damian confirmed that Dick was being taken care of he went over to Tim and slapped him on the cheek

Tim woke jumped up and looked around trying to find out who just attacked him

"Calm down Drake it me" Damian mumbled

"Wh..Damian"

"No questions now help me wake father"

Tim nodded and walked over to Bruce and knelled down "Bruce wake up"

"Should I slap him" Damian offered

"If you slap me I swear to god I'll make your life a living hell" Bruce snapped while opening his eyes and getting up

"Temper temper"Tim laughed but stopped when he realized Dick and Jason weren't there

As confirming his thoughts Bruce spoke up"where is Jason and Dick"

Damian turned to where Jason left to and pointed "over there Jason is ok but Dick looks like he's still unconscious"then without a word he got up and walked over to his two brothers

When he got there he knelled down next to Jason "why won't he wake up" Jason hissed

Damian quickly looked Dick over and rubbed the back of his head "he looks fine there seem to be no injuries"

"Then why isn't he waking up" Jason yelled

"Calm down" Tim said running over to the trio "getting mad will not help"

"right now im the mad one" Bruce yelled walking over " tell me what's going on"

"Shouldn't we take care of Grayson first" Damian hissed

Bruce was silent for a few minutes before speaking "fine but I will get answers later"

Jason huffed and looked back down to Dick and gently slapped him "wake up birdy"

Finally Dick groaned and opened his eyes "wh...Jay"

Jason smiled and brought Dick into a hug "man you scared me"

"Ya let's not do that again for a while" Damian said

"Damia..Damian" Dick slowly whispered "wh..what happened…."

Then as the memory's of today's events started to flood back Dick pushed Jason away and quickly scooted back "no..no...no let me go" Dick yelled as he started crying

"What's wrong Grayson" Damian asked stepping closer

"stay away...stay away from me" Dick yelled

"Stop birdy we won't hurt you" Jason calmly but worriedly said "just calm down"

Dick frantically shook his head and hurried himself deeper into the corner "s..stay away"

Damian grabbed Dick by the shoulder and Dick began to thrash in his arms

"No...nooo..no….no" Dick screamed

Jason took a step back and looked to Bruce "maybe we should take him to the hospital"

Tim shook his head and put a hand on Jason's shoulder and looked to Dick "no he's not hurt"

"Then why is he screaming it's like he doesn't recognize us"Jason hissed

"He's having a panic attack right" Bruce finally added in

Tim shook his head "yes and a bad one at that"

Jason looked back to Damian and Dick and saw Damian budding Dick as Dick screamed and cried. Thrashing to hard it took all Damiand strength to hold him still

"What can we do" Damian asked biting his lip

"There is nothing we can do" Tim said shaking his head

"There has to be something Tim" Bruce growled

"He will run out of energy soon enough" Tim replied

As on cue Dicks trashing lessened and he became silent slumping into Damians arms.

"Just like that" Tim mumbled

"Is he ok" Bruce asked worriedly

Tim looked down "I don't know Bruce"

"What the hell happened after we all passed out" Jason yelled as he punched the wall

"Jason! Dick is more important let's get him to the cave" Damian hissed while picking Dick up bridal style

Jason looked down to Dick and Nodded "ok let's hurry"

Everyone nodded and head for the batmobile. Well carrying Dick Damian looked down at him and frowned "you finally broke didn't you, but don't worry I'll be there for you no matter what"

-/

Damian whipped the swear from Dicks forehead, his heart thumping loudly as he watched his brother 's been two hours since they got back and Dick still hadn't woken up.

Damian turned his head and looked at Jason who was sitting in the chair fast asleep, how was he able to sleep right now.

Damian turned back to Dick as he heard him whimper again, obviously trapped in another nightmare. Taking one last glance at Jason to see if he was still asleep Damian stroked Dicks head and told him everything was ok.

Just then the door to the cave opened and Alfred appeared with a tray off food.

"Master Damian why don't you eat" Alfred offered sitting the tray on the table and looking at Jason "I guess master Jason was tired"

Damian growled and slapped Jason upside the head which caused Jason to jump up and fall on his face. "Wh..what, what the hell"

Damian smirked "payback"

Alfred rolled his eyes and looked to Jason "I brought food master Jason"

Jason looked down to the food and frowned as he got up and sat back down "i'm not hungry"

"But Master Bruce insisted…" Alfred began but was cut off by Damian

"the man who isn't even here when Dick is like this"

Alfred frowned and turned his back to walk out "he said he will be down later" then with that he left

Damian sighed and looked down to Dick who began whimpering again

"How long has he been like that"Jason asked concerned

"All night"

Just then a groan was heard and Dicks eyes started to slowly open and both Damian and Jason jumped to their feet.

Dick looked around the room with blurry eyes until he caught sight of Damian and Damian could see the pain and sorrow that filled them.

"How are you feeling" Damian asked as he leaned closer to Dick to see if he had a fever. Only to have DIck flinch away and the heart monitor sped up.

Damian looked at Jason because he didn't know what to do and saw that Jason was standing there calmly.

Walking over to the bed, Jason sat down next to Dick and ran soothing circles on his back and the heart monitor slowed down.

Damian frowned and was slightly hurt by the reaction Dick had towards him. Why was he only reacting this way to him?

"Grayson" Damian asked

Dick looked up then quickly back down avoiding Damians eyes "y..yes"

"What happened out there"

Dick looked at Jason then back to the ground. "Nothing"

"Nothing" Jason hissed "you had a panic attack"

Dick leaned down further but didn't say anything

"Grayson i'm worried about you" Damian explained

With that Dicks head shot up and he looked at Damian and yelled "well don't be"

"What's that supposed to mean" Damian asked shocked "something happened that finally caused you to break now what is it"

"Shut up Damian and stop worrying i'm not worth it" Dick yelled and he started to get up but was held down by Jason

"Let me go Jason" Dick yelled while squirming in Jason's grasp

"Not until you answer the question" Jason shot back

"Grayson we care about you and want to know why you're acting weird" Damian explained

"Care" Dick yelled "don't care about me, you should hate me"

Dick struggled in Jason's grasp some more and finally got free, only to have Damian catch him by the arm

"Todd can i speak to Grayson alone" Damian asked as Jason got up but nodded

"Fine but i'll be just outside the door" Jason hissed as he left the cave

When Jason was finally gone Damian looked back to Dick "I don't hate you"

"Well you should hate me, you should want to kill me"

With those words Damian grabbed Dicks other arm in a tight embrace and yelled at him "If i ever hear you say that again…."

Dick looked down to the ground "Damian I killed someone"

"Ya i know you told me before"

Dick took a step back and let the tears fall "You don't understand the women I killed was your mother"

Damian was silent for a second while taking in what Dick just said "Wh..what"

"My parents told me that I killed your mother"

Damian took a step back and Dick flinched preparing himself for whatever was to come

"You idiot" Damian yelled and Dick looked up to Damian not expecting that reaction.

"Wh..what"

Damian stepped closer and brought Dick into a hug "You're more important to me then she ever was"

Dick started crying and hugged Damian back "bu..but Bruce, what about him"

Damian sighed "You're more important to me then anyone Dick and whatever happens I will protect you"


	21. Chapter 21

Dick slowly opened his eyes and let out a groan before looking around. He seemed to be in his room, how he even get here. Getting up Dick swung his feet over the bed only to hear a mumble.

"Ouch Grayson"

Dick looked down to find Damian sitting in a chair by his bed.

"Sorry

Dami, I didn't know you were here" Dick smiled as he got up " wait why are you here"

Damian growled and got up from the chair stretching

"Like I would leave you alone with Todd"

Dick scratched his head and looked around to find Jason sleeping on the couch in the corner

"That doesn't answer my question, why are both of you here" Damian sighed and grabbed his coat and put it on and went over to Jason and kicked him

"Wake up Todd"

Jason jerked awake and looked around

"Can't you wake me up a normal way "Jason complained getting up and smiled when he saw Dick "Birdy you're awake"

Running over to Dick Jason smiled "How are you feeling"

"What do you… oh last night…" Dick quietly said as he quickly swung his head to look at Damian "You told him" Dick shouted

"No i didn't" Damian started as he walked closer to Dick "he was listening to our conversation" Damian growled as he looked at Jason giving him the batglare

"What the hell Jason" Dick yelled as he rubbed his temples.

"Calm down Birdy I was just worried" Jason reasoned as he looked at Dick with a worried face

Getting up Dick looked down to notice he was in his pajamas

"Why am I in my Pjs, last time i remember I was in my Robin suit" Dick growled glaring at his brothers

Jason jumped and pointed to Damian "He did it"

Damian glared at Jason and looked back to Dick "You had a fever last night and were sweating so I changed your clothes"

It was silent for a few minutes and finally Jason spoke, "So you seem better after your breakdown" Jason mumbled as he placed a hand on Dicks shoulder.

When Jason placed his hand on Dicks shoulder Damian knew something was wrong because Dick started to shake and hyperventilate.

"Wh..what" Dick thought as he started to shake uncontrollably and he started to feel lightheaded "Don't touch me" Dick yelled pushing Jason away

"wh..Birdy" Jason asked confused and scared at how his little brother pushed him away.

Dick placed his arms around himself as he continued to shake and looked at Jason with tears in his eyes "sorry..It's just.. "

"It's ok, you have been through a lot" Damian interrupted

Dick nodded and looked to Jason "I'm sorry Jay"

Jason looked down and placed his hands in his pockets "It's ok" he answered as he walked towards the door

"Where are you going" Dick yelled

Jason stopped at the door and smiled a smile that broke Dicks heart because it was a fake smile full of hurt "Just let me be alone for a while" Jason mumbled as he open the door and left

When Jason was gone Dick looked at Damian and frowned

"He was just surprised give him time" Damian answered as he looked at the door where Jason just left

Dick nodded and sat back down on his bed, "Dami can you leave me alone for a while"

Damian looked shocked and shook his head "No I' not leaving you alone"

Dick looked back up at Damian with tears in his eyes "Please Dami"

Damian frowned but sighed "Fine call if you need anything, I'll go talk to Todd" Damian answered as he walked to the door and left

-/

Damian closed Dicks door and looked back and took a deep breath then looked over to Jason who was leaning on the door to his room and walked over to him

"Todd that was uncalled for" Damian spat crossing his arms

Jason rubbed the back of his head "I know it's just I hated how he pushed me away"

"look after everything that happened these last few days, Grayson's mental health isn't the greatest right now" Damian exclaimed as he caught sight of Bruce walking up the stairs "Let's talk in your room"

Damian pushed Jason into his room and quietly closed the door behind him. "Look for now we need to be by Grayson's side"

"Damian…." Jason stumbled "You know I love Dick and would die for him, But how…."

Damian tilted his head in confusion "How what.."

"How can you still look at him the same way after finding out he killed your mother" Jason said quietly looking down at the ground

Damian looked at Jason shocked never expecting Jason to even think those thoughts, "because.. hes my brother"

Just then a crash was heard from Dick's room and the two brothers looked at each other in alarm as they ran to his room. When they got there, they were welcomed by a broken window with blood splattered all over the glass, he obviously punched it.

Jason froze and looked at Damian terrified "You don't think he heard us"

Damian slapped Jason upside the head "Oh course he heard you.. how could you say that"

Jason looked at Damian angrily "He killed your mother Damian! I love the kid but I don't see how you aren't even mad at him" Jason yelled "no.. I don't mean… he didn't mean to kill your mother"

Damian sighed and scratched his head "Look my mother was a assassin and she has killed way more than Grayson has and Grayson only killed her out of self-defense"

"I know I didn't mean to say that its just.."

"I know you're worried about him and when you are angry or worried you tend to say stuff you don't mean" Damian reassured "but for now let's go find our brother"

-/

Robin Bo1 the commuter announced

Dick now Robin walked into Justice Mountain and gave a half smile. Jason and Damian were probably freaking out right now but he had to get away. Him being there now was causing everyone troubles, even Jason who was obviously over worried right now. For now it would be best if he gave them some time a lone away from him.

Walking over to the computers Dick logged all his brothers and Bruce out so they couldn't enter for now. When he was finished Dick looked around and started wondering where everyone was. Just then a crash was heard from the kitchen so Dick decided to go check it out.

"Dude the cookies" Wally cried as he dropped to his knees and started crying "how could you Artemis"

"You pushed me Kid mouth" Artemis snapped "Just eat them off the floor"

Robin gave a little smile and walked into the kitchen. Aqualad was reading a book in the corner, were Roy and super boy were fighting in the corner. Still unnoticed Dick walked over to Roy and Super boy.

Roy jumped into the air startled "Dude don't sneak up on me"

"Not my fault you didn't hear me" Dick shrugged

Roy crossed his arms and frowned "You have been hanging around Red Hood to much"

Dick slightly laughed as Wally ran up to him

"Dude ive missed you where have you been"

"Uh busy with Gotham" Dick replied uneasy

Just then Roy's phone went off and he grabbed it from his pocket.

"What its Hood" Roy said confused looking to Dick and back at his phone before he picked it up."whats up Hood"

"where is my brother" Jason growled

"Robin? Hes…" Roy began but Dick quickly grabbed the phone and hung up on Jason

"Don't you dare tell my brother I'm here" Dick growled

Roy looked at Dick confused then back to the phone, "Ok but he already knows"

"what how does he know"

Roy pointed to the phone "You didn't hang up.. Mount Justice Hood" Roy yelled

Dick looked at the phone with a face full of worry and anger

"Shit" Dick cursed throwing the phone to the ground

"My phone" Roy shouted as his phone broke into pieces

"How they are with Wally's cookies" Artemis laughed

Wally ignored her comment and looked to Dick worried "Why are you running away from Hood"

"im not running…" Dick began "ok im running but don't worry he cant get in I locked…"

Recognized Red Hood Bo3

Dick slapped his fore head as everyone laughed

"You what" Roy laughed

Recognized Nightwing Bo4

"Really" Dick shouted as he started to make a run for it but was pushed down by Megan's powers

"Stay "Megan commanded

"You're not my mother" Dick spat as he started struggling

Recognized Batman Bo2

"ahhh" Dick screamed as he stopped struggling "Fine let's just wait for.."

Recognized Red Robin Bo5

"Him" Dick answered as his three brothers and Bruce appeared

"It's ok let him go" Tim said as Megan let Dick free

Jason then walked over to Dick and clenched his fist but then looked at the ground sadly "Im sorry"

"Dude Hood just apologized" Roy said surprised

"not now dimwit" Artemis growled

Dick looked at Jason and smiled "Its ok I know you didn't mean it"

Before Jason could answer Bruce spoke up "Nightwing told me everything"  
"everything" Dick shouted as he glared at Damian "even.."

"Everything" Bruce repeated

Dick looked at Bruce and lowered his head

"Everyone leave" Bruce finally said as everyone but the bat family left the room and when everyone was gone Bruce looked at Dick with fury in his eyes "You killed her"

Dick backed away as Bruce inched further but Damian stopped him "You promised Bruce"

Bruce pushed Damian away and he hit the floor with a thud

"you little murder" Bruce yelled "I took you into my family and all you have done is lie"

Jason and Tim quickly walked over to Bruce and tried to restrain him

'Calm down Bruce" Jason yelled

Bruce punched both Jason and Tim and inched closer to Dick and placed his hands around his neck and started to squeeze. "I'll kill you" Bruce yelled as Dick started shacking

Just as Dick was about to lose consciousness Jason grabbed his gun and shot Bruce in the leg which caused Bruce to crumple to the ground

"Get Dick" Tim yelled as Damian ran to the two and picked Dick up Bridal style and saw that he was unconscious.

"Tim, Jason let's get out of here" Damian yelled as he and the two brothers ran for the exit

Finally when they were sure they were far enough away they stopped

"Bruce was going to kill him" Jason yelled looking to Dick worried

"I screwed up I shouldn't have told fa..Bruce" Damian growled

Tim looked around and noticed that they were not in Gotham anymore "Guys we are not in Gotham"

All the brothers looked around and noticed that Tim was right

"Where are we" Jason asked trying to catch his breath

"Bludhaven" Damian answered as he smiled "Call the young Justice team"

Tim and Jason looked at Damian confused "why"

Damian looked off in the distance and his smile got wider "we can't go back to Gotham or that family now"

"so" Jason asked

"We start new, new team, new start" Damian answered as he shifted Dick in his arms

"You mean start a new Team and fight crime here" Tim asked still confused

"Not here Jump City" Damian answered

"I am so confused" Jason shouted angrily

"Were are going to create the Teen Titans" Damian said back "let's see who wants to form a new team"


	22. Chapter 22

Dick slowly started to wake up and looked around still out of it. He then noticed he was in Damian's arms being held bridal style he blushed but pretended he was still asleep because he didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

Dick heard Jason shift before speaking "Teen titans really I am an adult not a teen"

"Shut up Todd, you have a better idea, you were part of young Justice before how is that any better" Damian smirked "Besides if you're an adult then start acting like one"

Dick could only imagine Jason's angry face as he spoke next, "That was for Birdy, no way was I leaving him alone to fight crime"

"He wouldn't have been alone" Tim pointed out "He had you know the whole team"

"Like I trust those idiots" Jason spat back

"Well learn to trust them, I'm calling them later" Damian said "for now let's find a place to stay until Grayson wakes up"

Jason looked at Dick and frowned then rolled his eyes "he's already awake"

"What" Tim replied looking over Jason's shoulder at Dick "He Is?"

Damian looked at Dick and growled "open your eyes or ill drop you Grayson" Damian growled

Dick opened his eyes and let off a small smile. "I just woke up" Dick commented as he squirmed out of Damian's grasp until Damian let him down "Who are the Teen Titan's"

"Us" Tim replied simply

"Thanks for the info Tim" Dick said sarcastically

Damian motioned Dick to the bench near them and they sat down.

"I need to tell you something about my mother and Bruce" Damian said uneasily

"Its fine Dami, it's not the first time someone close has tried to kill me"

Damian scratched his head and Jason latterly Face palmed.

"My Father wasn't always the nicest of heroes, he use to brutally beat and sometimes kill the villains. That was until he met my mother and he changed his ways. When he told me this I was confused because my Mother was a killer herself but he said love can change a person. "Damian said sadly smiling at Dick "and he was right because you coming into my life has changed me" Damian took a deep breath and leaned back on the bench

"What are you trying to say" Dick snapped annoyed

Damian sighed and looked at Dick with a sad smile "He will come back; he just needs some time to remember who he is"

Finally assuming the conversation was over Tim looked around "Well for now let's change into our civilian clothes and call Roy I heard he moved here not long ago. We can stay there and ask him if he would like to join"

Damian nodded in agreement and stood up stretching. "Good idea Drake lets go change over there" Damian said pointing to the nearby bathrooms at the park.

Dick got up and rubbed his sore neck that was still throbbing with pain from where Bruce strangled him.

"Does it hurt" Jason asked worried

"No I'm fine" Dick snapped in return

Just then Damian's phone rang so he looked down and frowned before pushing the ignore button

"It was Bruce" Damian growled "Come on lets go change"

Damian walked away to the bathrooms without another word and the rest followed. Then around ten minutes later everyone was changed into their civilian clothes

"I'll call Roy" Tim said as he pulled out his phone

The phone rang for a few times before Roy picked up sounding worried

"Thank god Tim I was worried, I heard yelling and then you guys were gone and Bruce was shot" Roy said worriedly

"Listen Roy we will explain later but we need a place to stay can we crash at your house"

"Ya sure I'm home already just drop by"

Tim hung up the phone and turned to his brothers. "Ok let's go"

Twenty minutes later the bat brothers arrived at Roy's apartment and knocked on the door which Roy opened instantly. When he opened the door his eyes instantly went on the finger marked that were starting to bruise on Dick's neck.

Jason growled and pushed Roy out of the way and sat down on the couch with the brothers and Roy following.

Roy walked in front of them and stared at them waiting for a explanation

"I'm waiting" Roy hissed annoyed

"Listen Roy it's hard.." Dick began

" No its not, we all leave you guys alone and two seconds later we hear a shot and by the time we get there all you are gone and Bruce was unconscious"

"is he oik" Dick asked looking up at Roy

"Don't worry about that bastard" Jason growled

Damian looked at Roy then to Dick "It's not our place to tell you it's his"

Roy sighed and bent down to his knees and looked at Dick in the eyes "Look you don't have to tell me but when you left and Bruce finally came to he looked worried. He kept asking where you were and kept saying he messed up"

Dick took a deep breath "I'll tell you"

Dick took a deep breath before scouting closer to Jason. "Promise you won't hate me"

"I won't hate you, if I was going to hate anyone it would be Jason" Roy said earing a hey from Jason

"You know how my parents are dead right" Dick asked as Roy nodded "Well I lied they are alive"

Roy stood there shocked and looked at Damian with a confused look "What, but how"

"They faked their death"

"What" Roy shouted loud enough for the neighbor to hear?

"Quiet Roy Do you want the neighbors to hear" Jason hissed

"My parents were murders trained by the best Slade Wilson"

"I'm confused what does that have to do with Bruce"

Dick stood up and looked at Damian then turned his back to everyone. "I killed someone"

"What the hell Jason you knew this" Roy hissed looking at Jason

"Why do you only accuse me, everyone knows"

Roy look a deep calming breath and looked back to Dick "So who did you kill"

Dick lowered his head and a few tears fell and dropped to the ground. "Damian's mother"

Roy looked at Dick shocked then to Damian who was showing no emotion. How could the guy not show emotion, well this was Damian but still.

"Wh..what" Roy stumbled

"I didn't do it on purpose, she kept attacking me and almost killed me..so I killed her first"

"So Bruce found out and went crazy" Roy added earning a node from Dick

Roy started to step closer to Dick but Dick backed away.

"Roy stay away from him for now" Tim said

Roy ignored Tim and stepped closer to Dick and placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. This caused Dick to start shacking and hyperventilating.

"Wh..what did I do' Roy asked scared

"You touched him you idiot" Jason shouted as he began to make his way to Dick but was pushed aside by Damian.

"Don..Don't touch me" Dick chanted through heavy breaths.

Damian got down to his knees and smiled at Dick "You're ok.. Just take deep breaths"

Dick nodded and took a few deep breaths before calming down and Damian carefully placed on Dick's shoulder, luckily not reacting.

"Todd go take Grayson to Roy's room so he can sleep"

Jason nodded and bent down to pick Dick up bridal style and smiled when he didn't push him away and brought him into Roy's room.

When Jason was gone Damian looked to Roy. "For now don't touch Grayson, after what happened he has a fear of being touched"

"He let you and Jason touch him" Roy pointed out

"We are his brothers" Tim hissed back

"He didn't let us touch him at first either honestly I didn't know how he would react. Luckily he is slowly getting back to normal. I think after finding out he killed my mom he was afraid we would hate him or abandon him, but he knows that won't happen now"

Roy sat down on the couch and grabbed his glass of water and took a sip. "What don't you hate him?"

"Why does everyone say that" Damian hissed annoyed

"No matter what he killed your mother"

"No matter what he is my brother" Damian hissed "that women was never my mother"

"Wow the demon has a softy spot for Dicky bird." Roy laughed

"I regret telling you our secret IDs Roy" Damian hissed back

"So what's the plan now" Roy asked as Jason walked out of his room and sat down next to Roy.

"Well this guy suggested we start a new team" Jason answered

"A new team" Roy asked surprised

"Teen titans" Tim explained "we plan to ask all the young justice if they would like to join"

"I want to Join" Roy instantly said

"Well don't take your time answering" Jason grumbled crossing his arms

"Dude in young Justice we are treated like sidekicks still and I am tired of it."

Damian nodded "Ok so we have one, all we have to do is call the others to see who would like to join"

-/

OK next chapter I will announce everyone who joined the Teen Titans. Who do you want to be on the team…. Please tell me!


	23. Chapter 23

The bright sunlight streamed through the window in Roy's room waking Dick up. Getting out of bed he looked at alarm clock on the nightstand that read 3:00 am, that meant everyone was asleep still. How he was able to sleep after all that happened with Bruce Dick thought, then he thought of what happened after last nights events.

 _Flashback_

Dick looked up at Jason who has caring him bridal style into Roy's room.

"I can walk Jason" Dick said quietly

"Just stay still birdy"

Jason lowered Dick onto the bed and gave a small smile and Dick crossed his arms in defeat while looking down to avoid Jason's eyes.

"How are you feeling" Jason asked concerned as he leaned over to Dick to see his eyes, "You look kind of pale"

Dick looked down but didn't answer Jason as he played with the sheet covers to the bed. Jason crouched down and lifted Dick's chin so their eyes were locked.

"Everything will be better" Jason smiled while trying to cheer his brother up, "just give it time"

"How can you be sure about that?"

"Because you're the one that taught me that. As long as we have each other isn't that enough" Jason smiled while rubbing circles on Dick's back. The kid needed to learn to trust everyone again, but that might be hard Jason thought while looking at Dick.

Dick smiled slightly as Jason brought him into a hug and kissed his forehead

"Get some sleep, I'll be here when you when you wake up" Jason said getting up and headed to the door and opening but not before taking one glance at his little brother

_Flashback end_

Dick blushed and started to walk to the door and into the living room. Everyone was still asleep, Jason was on one couch and Roy was on the other, then Damian and Tim were on the floor. He kind of felt bad for taking the bed.

Dick looked at the door that lead outside and decided to go get some fresh air before everyone woke up so he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

When outside he pulled his coat collar over his face to protect it from the cold. It was November so it was getting bad. The snow seemed to have piled up over the night.

Walking further into the yard Dick grabbed some snow and started to make some snow balls but ended up slipping on a patch of Ice and falling into some water that had yet to freeze.

"Man' Dick wined taking off his wet coat and placing it on the ground near him and continued to make snow balls.

Just then the door slammed open and Jason came out looking worried as he looked around frantically before spotting Dick.

"What the hell Birdy, you scared me I wake up to find you gone"

Dick looked up from the snow ball and smiled "Sorry Jay"

Jason sighed and frowned noticing Dick's coat was on the ground.

"Why isn't your coat on' Jason shouted taking off his coat and placing it on Dick

"Jay I'm fine, now you have no coat"

Jason was about to say something, then Roy came out holding a coat. "Here bird brain"

Jason huffed and went over to grab the coat Roy had and put it on,

"Why are you awake' Jason asked

"Everyone is now, Damian and Tim are making calls to the new members" Roy responded

"This early" Dick asked

"Yes this early" Roy responded looking at Dick and then the snow balls "What are you doing"

Dick looked down at the snow balls and grabbed one 'Exactly what it looks like"

Roy's face scrunched up "no duh but why"

"To tell you the truth I use to be afraid of the snow"

"Afraid of the snow why" Jason asked slightly concerned

"When I was with my parents... I always felt lonely when it snowed. I don't really get it'

Jason walked to Dick and placed his arm around him "You don't have to feel lonely anymore"

Dick smiled 'I know that's why I'm not afraid of the snow anymore"

It was silent for a few seconds then Dick picked up a snow ball and throw it at Jason. It ended up hitting Jason right in the face.

"Oh you're getting it" Jason smiled and he picked up a snow ball and throw it at Dick at his him. Then Dick picked up a snow ball and throw it at Jason. But Jason ducked and it ended up hitting Roy.

"Dude" Roy shouted annoyed

"Oh Roy Boys mad" Jason teased picking up another snow ball, when another one hit him. When he looked up he noticed it was Roy who was laughing

"Who is mad now" Roy laughed

All three continued to have a snow ball fight for a half hour when the door opened and Tim and Damian came out.

"We have our team" Tim reported as he looked at his soaked brothers and Roy.

Damian rolled his eyes and walked over to Dick and grabbed him by the arm pulling him inside.

'Dami what are you doing'

'I'm not taking care of you if you get sick so come on"

Damian and Dick went inside with everyone following and after everyone was dressed in dry clothes Jason spoke

"So who is our new team?"

Damian pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Jason who read it through two times with a confused look.

'Who are all these people?"

Dick looked at the paper and frowned. He hadn't heard of these people, great more people to drag into the mess he calls his life. The first name on the paper was Starfire followed by Beast Boy. Then Dick smiled when he caught sight of a familiar name, Kid Flash or should I say Wally and last was Roy. At least there were some people he knew on their team but he had a feeling this team wasn't going to work.

"…rayson"

"Grayson!"

Dick quickly looked up to see his brothers and looking at him. Quickly straightening himself up Dick looked at his brother and smiled.

"What's wrong with you" Damian asked annoyed but anyone could hear the concern in his voice

"Just thinking, Sorry spaced out for a little bit"

Jason sighed and decided to just forget about it for now so he looked at Tim "When do we get to meet our new team" Jason said growling slightly at the word team.

"Not for a few weeks, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven are on a case right now; they said something about investigating a place named Logos" Tim answered back

Dicks face shot up and he whispered the word Logo's very slowly. All his brothers looked at him confused.  
"Do you know who or what that is" Roy asked

Dick continued to stare blankly at his brothers as he repeated the word again. Jason knowing something was wrong walked over to Dick and frowned when he saw his empty eyes.

Concerned Jason looked at Damian "Something is wrong with him"

But before Damian could answer back Dick started breathing heavily as he clenched his shirt by his chest.

Jason quickly put a hesitant hand on Dick's should "Do something Damian, I think he is having a panic attack" Jason screamed

Damian walked over to Dick as Dick fell to his knees and started crying while repeating the word Logo's over and over again.

"Grayson…Grayson..Dick" Damian yelled as he slightly pushed Jason away and shook Dick

When there was no response at all, all the brothers and Roy where in a panic. When Jason started rubbing soothing circles on Dick's back, Dick leaned over and started vomiting all over the floor. He continued to vomit over and over until he was finally done. Then he looked up at Jason with terrified eyes.

"Logos….parents…memories…relive…Help" Dick panted with sweat covering his whole body

Tim crouched down and looked at Dick "I think he meant that his parents used the word Logos everything they wanted him to remember or experiences his memories"

Jason growled and placed his hand on Dick's forehead "he's burning up"

Damian cursed and picked Dick up bridal style "let's go put him in Roy's bed"

Both Damian and Jason walked into Roy's room while Tim and Roy stayed outside. Damian placed Dick down on the bed and took off the now sweat soaked clothes.

"Go get some dry clothes of Roy's and find the thermometer" Damian ordered as Jason nodded and left the room. When Jason was gone Damian looked down at Dick when he saw him thrashing and whimpering obviously caught up in another nightmare, well memory.

Soon Jason returned with some clothes and a thermometer and he started dressing Dick then placing the thermometer in his mouth. When it beeped he slightly gasped and handed it to Damian, it read 103 degrees.

"This kid can't catch a break" Damian growled as he stormed out of the room. Jason looked at where Damian just left and then back to Dick when he heard Dick whimpering so he laid down next to Dick and brought him closer to his chest.

"I'm right here birdy..Im right here" Jason said snuggling close to Dick and rubbing circles around his back until he finally fell asleep.

-/

Damian stormed out of the room, fighting the urge to just slam the door behind him. Clenching his fist he looked at Tim who was looking at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

Damian glared at Tim and growled "Nothing"

Tim sighed and brought up his phone of an article about logos

"I hacked into Slades database, they need new security, but anyways I found an article about Logos"

Damian looked at Tim with annoyance "Go on"

Tim scrolled down the article and then pointed to a paragraph. "I says here that they used logos for a torcher technique when someone wasn't listening or disobeyed them. It says that it only works on people who have had the virus implanted in their system"

"It's not dangerous to him though"

"No, it says that the only way it can be activated is by saying Logos and the victim relives their worst memories. It's almost like someone is trying to get into your head and break you"

Damian glanced at the article on more time and cursed before he started to walk out the door

"Where are you going" Roy yelled after him

"Out" Damian growled before leaving and this time slamming the door behind him.

Damian went outside and kept walking, he didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get out. He felt hopeless right now Dick was suffering almost every second the kid couldn't catch a break at all. Looking at the nearby cars passing Damian laughed at how much this town looked like Gotham, it was probably worse.

Every house around him was so wore down it was pathetic, even the cars were a pile of junk. He remembered watching the news one time that said that crime rate was ten times worse than Gotham.

Sitting down on a nearby bench, Damian buried his face in his hands and silently cursed himself. He had no idea how to make Dick feel safe after all this. He could tell by the way Dick looked at him that he was still unsure about how to act and he wasn't good at this whole big brother thing.

Damian leaned back in the bench thinking about the first time he met Dick, it was the night his parents supposedly died. He remembers Dick running into Jason and Jason getting pissed he looked like he was about to ripe his head off. But he also remembered how happy the kid looked, it's a complete change from now. But maybe that happiness wasn't real, it was just a smile to mask the pain he was feeling. At that moment he would have never thought that his life would be the way it is right now, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

-/

Jason smiled as Dick snuggled closer to Jason, it seemed like he finally calmed down and the nightmares stopped. This kid was his life now and he will always protect him and be there for him.

Dick changed his life, after his parents abandoned him at a young age he was sent from orphanage to orphanage. After that he started to act out, yelling at everyone and beating up anyone who did something he didn't like so he was soon sent to the Detention center a place for misbehaving kids. He was there until the age of seven then Bruce took him in and he was able to take his anger out in another way, as Red Hood. But that didn't change the way he acted towards his family, he pushed everyone aside and still yelled at everyone who tried to get close to him.

Jason closed his eyes for a second then reopened them and looked at Dick and thought, but why was this kid any different. There is no one else that he would risk his life for, no one he loved so much. Maybe it was because Dick kept trying even when everyone else gave up or maybe it was because he risked his life for him. No matter how much he yelled or pushed this kid away he always came back to him with the same smile on his face. But how could he smile after all this, after what his parents did, after what Bruce did or even after the fact he learned that he killed Damian's mom.

Jason closed his eyes again and ran a hand through Dick's hair and listened to his steady breathing for a few minutes.

Then he slightly scooted back when he heard a mumble and Dick moving.

"You awake birdy"

Dick mumbled again and buried his face in Jason's chest before saying "No"

Jason laughed and started to sit up. "Are you ok now?"

Dick unburied himself from Jason and also sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Ya this isn't the first time I have had to go through this"

Jason flinched but quickly smiled "What did you remember"

Dick tilted his head and thought for a few minutes before speaking "I um saw my past and…"Dick's eyes went wide as he remembered something"

"Where's Damian" Dick all but shouted as he clenched Jason's shirt.

"I think he went out"

Dick smiled and jumped out of the bed about to run to the living room

"What's going on" Jason asked as he also got up

Dick ran to Jason and hugged him "thank you Jason, thank you"

Jason looked at Dick confused before speaking "Thank you for what"

"I remembered" Dick said as his smile grew bigger "I wasn't the one who killed Damian's mother"

"What" Jason asked surprised

"My parents altered my memory somehow so that I would think I killed her…but I didn't, it wasn't me"

"Then who did kill her"

Dick took a deep breath and pulled out his phone "I'm calling Dami to tell him that it wasn't me who killed his mother it was my parents they killed her. They just brain washed me to think it was me"

"But why"

"They wanted me to suffer because I wouldn't kill anyone, because they was a disappointment they wanted for me to think I killed her so that I would change and be like them" Dick smiled as he started to find Damian's number

Jason smiled and placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, Dick was finally back to his old self, his brother was back and he couldn't be happier.


	24. Chapter 24

Dick ran up and hugged Jason before darting out of the room and into the living room running into Roy in the process and falling down.

Roy held out his hand to Dick and slightly laughed "What's the hurry"

Dick gratefully took Roy's hand and stood back up. Once he was back on his feet he hugged Roy and laughed in his chest. Roy looked down at Dick then over to Jason who was coming out of his room.

"Uh what's going on Jason, the kids acting weird and I don't know if it's a good weird or bad weird"

Jason laughed at this comment but before he could answer Tim spoke up. "It's a good weird but why..." Tim asked looking over to Jason.

Dick then removed himself from Roy and then looked to Tim. "Where is Dami"

Tim looked at Dick confused wondering what got his brother so happy before speaking. "He went out"

Dick nodded and then grabbed his coat and pulled out his phone. "I'm going to go find him be back later" Dick said before he hurried out the door.

When the door closed Tim looked over to Jason annoyed and confused. "So aren't you going to go after him?"

Jason shook his head and smiled "This is something they have to take care of themselves"

Tim nodded and sat down on the couch, "So mind telling us what's going on"

Jason sat next to Tim and Roy sat in the nearby chair "when he woke up he said he didn't kill Damian's mother"

Roy chocked on the water he was drinking and straitened in his seat. "What" 

"He said that his parents only made him think he killed Damian's mother" Jason said happily but angry at the thought of Dick's parents

"How does he know that he really didn't kill his mother" Tim asked concerned

Jason shrugged and leaned back on the couch "he said he didn't so I believe him"

"And that's enough for you" Roy asked "I mean you're just going to go with his word and believe him"

Jason glared at Roy "I don't care if he killed her or not, he's convinced he didn't and I believe him and besides I just got my brother back, Dick's finally returned to his old self"

Tim nodded before speaking "I'm glad he's back"

Roy stood up and sat next to Jason on the couch, "You really do love him don't you"

Jason nodded his head and smiled "he's the first person that was successfully able to free me from the darkness that consumed me"

Roy smiled and pated Jason's leg but didn't say another word

-/

Dick ran out onto the sidewalk by a nearby dinner that was packed with people inside and pulled out his phone but stopped and took a deep breath.

He didn't kill Damian's mother, would Bruce forgive him now and would Damian be happier. Honestly he was happy that his brothers didn't abandon him after everyone though he killed Damian's mother. But even if he didn't kill her, his parents did so wouldn't it still be his fault, would Bruce still blame him. Dick shivered at the thought of his brothers leaving him and sighed.

"…son"

…rayson"

"Grayson"

Dick snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name and a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he found Damian looking at him concerned.

"Why you are out here" Damian asked not hiding the concern in his voice "are you ok"

Dick smiled and ran into Damian giving him a hug and burying his face into Damian's chest. It was hard to believe how much his brother has changed over such short time. His brother was someone who showed no emotions and didn't care for anyone now look at him.

"What's wrong" Damian asked

Dick broke away from Damian and stepped back and smiled at him "I didn't kill your mother"

Damian stood there shocked at the sudden words coming out of his brother's mouth. "What"

"I remember now It wasn't me… it was…" but before Dick could finish Damian wrapped his arms around Dick and brought him in another hug.

"Dami…"Dick asked looking up at his brother's face

"I told you it didn't matter if you killed her or not"

Dick tilted his head to the side confused "But it wasn't me it was my parents"

Damian sighed "I know you Grayson and you will blame yourself for your parents killing my mom"

Dick scrunched his nose and slightly laughed "You know me to well"

Rolling his eyes Damian spoke next "Now explain to me what you know and how"

"Well after that uh event I woke up remembering that I didn't kill your mother" Dick said taking deep breath and speaking again "They only wanted me to think I killed her, I don't remember exactly how they made me think It was me, maybe they used that one word, but I do remember they did it because I wouldn't kill anyone"

"So they somehow made you think you killed her to turn you into one of them"

"Yes but luckily it didn't work"

"It worked Grayson just not in the way they wanted it to" Damian growled clenching his fist "No it didn't turn you into a killer but it almost broke you"

Dick lowered his head but kept his eyes on Damian and rubbed the back of his neck "Sadly it almost did, I need to work on not breaking so easily"

"You're not weak" Damian said placing a hand on Dick's shoulder "your one of the strongest people I ever met"

Dick looked at Damian then smiled "So what do we do about Bruce"

Damian shook his head at the fact that Dick changed the subject. This kid needed to learn to believe in himself more, how he could make everyone feel better but fail to see his worth. But I guess that's his job as his older brother, to always be there for him when he needs him.

"For now let's go back to Roy's and talk to the others, we all know Todd so let's not make plans without him"

Dick nodded and ran towards Roy's house in agreement. Everything was finally falling back into place and right now the only way is up.

"Race you" Dick yelled as soon as he got a huge head start

Then he heard Damian yell form the distance and calling him a cheater

When the two brothers finally returned to the house Jason, Tim and Roy were sitting on the couch eating pizza and watch TV. Honestly he had no idea how Jason was still skinny with all the junk food he eats, but it will catch up to him one day. At the thought of Jason getting fat Dick slightly laughed as Damian closed the door.

Jason took one more bite of his pizza and looked at His two brothers before smiling and siting his pizza down.

"Why are you laughing birdy?"

Dick let out a laugh again, this time louder and smiled at Jason before speaking "because Jay, if you keep eating only junk food you will regret it later"

Jason huffed and got up from his seat and went over to Dick and ruffled his hair

"To late for that Dick, just look at him" Roy teased from where he was siting

Jason glared and Roy and growled before looking back to Dick. "This is all muscle"

Even Damian slightly laughed at this comment. "Dream on Todd"

"Whatever" Jason said annoyed "Did you guys talk things out"

"Ya we are good, Dami wouldn't even let me explain at first" Dick huffed playfully

"It's more like I didn't care if you did it or not" Damian said quietly enough that no one heard but Dick

Dick went and sat down next to Tim and grabbed an extra piece of pizza off Jason's plate and started eating it.

"So what's the plan now" Tim asked getting into the conversation

"First off we need to call Bruce and straighten things out" Dick said after he finished his mouthful of pizza

"How about tonight, we can call him and do patrol in Gotham together it's been awhile" Jason suggested as he walked over to Dick and grabbed his pizza away from him and mumbled that it was his, but smiled as he said it.

All the brothers nodded in agreement and Damian pulled out his phone and started to dial Bruce's number.

-/

Dick now Robin jumped on the last building where they were planning to meet Bruce and shivered at the cold weather. It was always colder in Gotham and there had to be around four inches of snow with the temperature being around twenty degrees. Looking behind him, he noticed his three older brothers finally arriving on the building.

"Damn its freezing" Jason cursed "Why didn't we grab the warmer suits when we stormed out"

"Well sorry for not thinking about your needs when we left" Damian snapped back annoyed

Dick rolled his eyes and listened to his two brothers argue. Jason could really start an argument about everything.

"come on guys stop it" Tim stepped in" We have more important things to do"

"Don't tell me you're not cold Red Robin" Jason snapped back obviously getting angry because he was cold.

"Yes I am but I'm not the one complaining" Tim snapped back as he glared at Jason

Then as the three started arguing Dick mentally face palmed himself. Honestly what was he going to do with these three? Just then a shadow caught his eyes and he looked down to find Bruce on the ground by the building they were standing on. Looking back at his brothers who were still arguing then back at Bruce Dick jumped off the building. He needed to talk to Bruce alone and he better hurry before his brother's find out that he was gone.

Dick finally landed on the ground next to Bruce, now Batman and gave him a smile but waited for him to make the first move.

"Where are your brothers" Bruce finally asked after a few minutes of silence

"Up there arguing about how cold it is" Dick answered casually "So let's talk for a bit alone before they notice I'm gone"

Bruce nodded and spoke next "Look I'm sorry for what I did, I let the anger get the better of me"

"I understand that Bats and I forgive you, Nightwing told me that you loved his mother"

"I did and after I learned you killed her my mind just went blank, but that was no excuse for what I did"

Dick rubbed the back of his neck nervously before speaking "Look I remembered that it wasn't me who killed her"

"What" Bruce all but shouted surprised "Then who...what…"

"It was my parents, they killed her, and they just made me think I did so that I would turn to their side"

Bruce took a deep breath and spoke again with a smile. "I'm glad it wasn't you" Bruce said placing a hand on Dick's shoulder "but remember that no matter what you are always going to be my son, even when I lose my temper"

"Thanks Bruce, I love you" Dick said as he hugged Bruce

Meanwhile 

"If I want to complain I will" Jason shouted loudly

"Well it annoys me that's all you do is complain" Damian shot back

"You guys stop arguing" Tim yelled

"Stay out of this Drake" Damian growled

Jason sighed and looked around the building and noticed that Dick was gone.

"uh guys birdy is gone" Jason said panicking

But got no answer from his brothers who were still arguing

"GUYS" Jason yelled

"What" They both yelled back

"Dick is gone" Jason snapped at the two

Both the brothers look around and Damian growled.

"Can't that damn kid stay put" Damian growled

"Obviously not, he has way too much energy" Tim slightly laughed as all the anger left the area

Jason looked around and saw two figures on the ground, "he's over there talking to Bats"

"Let's go" Damian said as he jumped off the building with his two brothers following

Damian landed on the ground and looked up to see Bruce and Dick hugging. If they were hugging that had to be a good sign right, at least he hoped so. Bruce had a temper sometimes but deep down he knew that he cared for them all.

"Are they hugging" Jason said pointing out the obvious

Damian looked at Jason and rolled his eyes "no they are fighting"

"Jason it's obvious they are hugging" Tim added

"Stop being smart asses I can see they are hugging" Jason spat back

"Then why did you ask" Damian pointed out

"Guys what is wrong with you today" Dick laughed as he ended the hug with Bruce "you keep fighting"

Bruce slightly laughed and looked at the brothers "It seems everything is back to normal"

"Does that mean you guys made up" Tim asked

Dick nodded his head and smiled at his brother's "Yup we did"

Bruce slightly lowered his head before speaking "Look I'm sorry for what I did"

"Its fine as long as you guys made up" Tim said with an obviously happy expression

"As long as birdy is happy I forgive you" Jason added

"Ya me to" Was all Damian said

Dick smiled and hugged Jason before looking back at Bruce

"Now what" Bruce asked hopping the brothers would move back in with him

Dick looked at his brothers then back to Bruce noticing that no one knew what to do, should they still form the titans or go live with Bruce again "I don't know but whatever we chose I promise we will always be together"

Ok so I need answers how many people want

the teen titans to still be formed but they live with Bruce

They move back with Bruce and go back to young justice

Should they still form the teen titans and live there but help Bruce on the side

The answer with the most reviews wins so review everyone


	25. Chapter 25

Dick sighed and closed the door to his bedroom quietly making sure to not wake anyone up. He and his brothers were now back in Wayne matter after coming to the conclusion to move back in with Bruce but still form the Teen Titans. He was honestly glad Bruce wasn't mad at him and even more that he didn't kill Damian's mom but honestly something just didn't feel right. Why would his parents lie to him about killing Damian's mom now, what they had to gain and what were they planning?

Shaking his head out if his clouded thoughts Dick looked at the clock that was sitting in his bedroom, it was already one am. That meant everyone was asleep by now and that also meant he could sneak out to get some much needed time alone.

Dick grabbed the bag with his Robin costume and flung it over his shoulder and opened his bedroom window and went out into the night. Dropping down on the sidewalk Dick quickly looked around to make sure no one saw him and when it was confirmed that no one was Dick ran away from the manor until he reached a nearby park and sat on the swing.

While slightly swinging on the swing Dick thought about what their next move to come was. They still had to take care of his parents and Slade but at the same time he didn't want his brothers and father near his parents, he didn't want them to be hurt because of his problems. But a the same time he knew if he decided to take his parents on alone his brothers would follow him and that would put them in even more danger.

Then there was the problem with Damian's mother. Even if he wasn't the one that killed her, his parents did. Would he still get blamed for her death? "Would they come to me" Dick said aloud

Dick dragged his feet on the ground to stop the swing and placed his face in his hands, no his brothers would never hate him but to be honest he hated himself. All he seemed to bring to everyone he cared about was pain and sorrow and he hated it.

"If father or Todd knew you sneaked out they would be pissed"

Dick shot his head up and looked at the voice of his oldest brother

"Dami"

Damian nodded and sat down in the swing next to Dick and sighed. "What are you doing out here Grayson"

"Thinking" Dick simply replied as he avoided looking at Damian's eyes

"Care to be more specific"

"Everything, there is a lot going on at once and my minds just all jumbled I guess"

" ya I suspected as much"

Dick grabbed the handles of the swings harder and finally looked up at Damian "How did you know where I was"

Damian slightly laughed and mumbled quietly "I followed you"

"Wait…what"

"I saw you jump from the window Grayson and I followed you"

"Wait so does that…"

"Yes I heard what you said" Damian replied placing a hand Dick's shoulder "You know that none of us could hate you"

Dick nodded slightly and smiled "Yes I know that"

Just then Dick's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and laughed "Let's go back, its Jason he must have found out I snuck out"

"Ya lets go before he destroys the place looking for you"

-/

Two months later

Dick sat in the back seat with Jason in Damian's new car. Today was the day they finally got to meet the new Teen Titans. As they pulled up through that drive way Dick laughed the sight of the building, it was a giant T.

"Wow Jay did you come up with that idea" Dick said still laughing

"No" Jayson shot back "Well maybe… It's cool"

"Oh ya cause no villain thinks of going to the giant T."

Damian sighed from the driver's seat and glanced up at the building

" We decided it was best for the Teen Titans base to stand out that way Villain will be attracted to it and we could defeat them easier" Tim replied

"uh huh ill just lie and say that was a great idea"

"oh shut up" Jason growled

"Why don't you all shut up" Damian hissed as he pulled by the tower "We are here lets go"

 **Recognized Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood**

"Sounds like the caves security" Dick responded

"It is Batman let us use the same security that they have" Damian answered and they entered the room

"Ok let me introduces everyone" Damian said cutting to the chase "That girl with the red hair is StarFire, the one over there is Beast boy and Raven and you guys already now Kid Flash and Speedy. "

"Well I see you just cut to the chase like Usual" Roy laughed "I'm Speedy but you guys can call me Roy"

"And I'm Kid Flash but names Wally" Wally announced proudly

Then a girl with red hair and green eyes came up "I'm Starfire I don't know much about earth but let's all get along"

"I'm Beast boy dudes, if you need anyone to party or play video games with im your guy" Beast Boy smiled

"Raven" Was all Raven said

"OK so my name is NIghtwing and these are my brothers Red hood, Red Robin and Robin"

" so who's the leader" Wally said when it got silent

" For now there will be no leader until the whole group can decide and one can prove themselves worthy" Tim answered

Just then Dick jumped up and smiled "I got it" Dick shouted

"You got what" Jason asked confused

"Titans go"

"What" Damian asked

"its like the thing we yell as we go into battle"

"oh my god" Roy said shaking his head

"Great idea Robin and our theme song could go like this.. When there's trouble you know who to call Teen Titans" Beast Boy added happily

"Stop just stop talking" Jason said also shaking his head

"and we could have communicators and call them the T phones" Dick shouted a little too loudly

"Awesome idea" Beast Boy agreed

While Beast Boy and Dick were talking about the future of the Teen Titans, Star Fire went up to the other three Bat brothers "Is your brother always so what is it happy"

Damian laughed at this comment before speaking "Not always but I wouldn't have it any other way"

Just then the computer in the tower went off

"What's that" Wally asked jumping

"It's the computer idiot" Jason growled "It looks like someone's attacking down town"

"Our first mission" Raven said as everyone looked at her surprised "I do know how to speak"

Dick jumped up and down and started to head for the door "Titans go"

"That's not our battle cry" Jason shouted

"For once I agree with Red Hood" Roy said "I'm not yelling that in battle"

"Fine ill say it" Dick shot back

"That not what…." Roy started "Whatever"

"Just go with it Roy" Tim said as they reached the door "We can't change his mind now"

"I guess it's better than being controlled by the justice league"

"That's for sure" Jason agreed

"Says the one who willingly joined the young Justice" Roy teased

"How many times do I have to say it" Jason yelled "I didn't want to join but I wasn't leaving Birdy in your guys hand"

"I swear you're like a mother Jason" Roy teased

Damian smiled at this and starfire spoke up "Friend Hood is a mother"

"No he's like one" Roy corrected

"Everyone shut up and run faster" Damian yelled "the bad guys going to get away"

Dick smiled and looked back at his new team as the approached the bad guy; maybe everything would be ok after all.

"Ok Penguin your going down"


	26. Chapter 26

Dick sat at the bat computer typing word after word into the machine but sighed when nothing came up. Banging his head against the table Dick shook his head and glanced at the clock that read 2:30 am. He had to find some clues fast or his brothers would be in trouble and he couldn't handle if that happened again.

Slade and his parents seemed to have finally put their plan into action and if he didn't take them down fast it wouldn't be the end of just his family but the end of the world. He didn't know much about Slades plan but he did know that somehow he planned to destroy the world and start a new one.

Throwing himself back in the chair and shut the computer off as he let out a silent scream and closed his eyes. For the last few weeks he has been staying up all night looking for the answered he was looking for, with no information. If this continued he would need to take action and find answers. But right now maybe all he needed was some sleep because he couldn't even keep his eyes open. So he closed them listening to the dull thud of water droplets hitting the ground and let himself fall asleep.

The next morning Dick slowly woke up to hear voices around him.

"I told you he didn't run away Todd" Damian hissed

"Well mine explaining what he's doing down here" Jason growled

"How the hell should I know" Damian growled

Finally opening his eyes Dick looked around to see Damian and Jason in a corner arguing. Shaking the sleep out of his mind Dick got up and gasped when he looked at the time.

"It's already 11:00 am" Dick yelled as he looked up at the clock and shot up out of the chair "I'll be late for school"

Jason looked over to Dick and rolled his eyes "It Saturday smart one"

Stopping in his tracked Dick sighed in relief and walked over to his brothers, who didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong" Dick asked trying to act innocent

"Don't try to play innocent" Jason growled

"Look I was just hanging out down here and fell asleep" Dick lied well it wasn't a total lie

Damian huffed and played a hand on Dicks shoulder "I know your lying Grayson"

"I'm not lying" Dick said looking down to the ground

"And that's why you can't look us in the eyes" Jason laughed as he crouched down "Now what's up"

Dock sighed and looked up at his brothers "Look I can't tell you now but I will soon. It's nothing big at the moment ok"

Jason looked at Dick not convinced and was about to get the kid to talk only to have all their communicators go off at once. But it was Damian who picked it up

"What is it Beast boy" Damian asked

"Hurry get here fast Poison Ivy has escaped" Beast Boy yelled

"Be there in ten" Damian confirmed "Go get Drake" he said as he headed towards the costumes but stopped and looked at Dick "and Grayson we will talk later"

Dick shivered and nodded at his brother, there was no way he was getting out of this one.

-/

Looking into the bright blue skies that surrounded him, Dick took a deep breath and looked over the building. There has been no sign of Poison Ivy anywhere yet since Beast Boy sounded the alert. It was almost four pm meaning that they have been out there for three or four hours. But that wasn't what was bugging him, every minute or so he could hear a clicking noise that sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place how he knew it and because of that noise he kept zoning out for some reason. Maybe it's just because of the lack of sleep he has been receiving lately and it's finally catching up to him.

Dick slapped his face and looked over to Jason who was of course arguing with Roy like always with Wally trying to break them up. Honestly they always argue and it for the stupidest things sometimes. Then there was his other two brothers who were constantly looking at their surrounds for any sign of Ivy. Then the last was beast boy who was just sitting looking really board. The other Titans decided to go after another lead and it seems like they were not having any luck like them.

Letting out a sign and scratching the back of his head, Dick let out a soft groan and cursed under his breath but jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Jason.

"What's wrong birdy you seem out of it" Jason said looking at Dick worriedly.

When did he stop arguing with Roy Dick wondered but shook his head and looked up to his brother. "I'm fine just board"

Jason glared at him before he spoke again "Tell me the truth"

"I just have a small headache don't worry so much." Dick said as he gave his brother a small smile

"Maybe it's from all those late nights" he heard Damian growl from the corner

How did he know he was staying up late more than one night Dick Thought?

"you both are a little too worried aren't you" Roy yelled from the edge as he ran towards Jason

"Shut up Roy Boy" Jason growled as he hit Roy upside the head

Dick slightly laughed before speaking again "He is right I'm fine really"

"If you say so" Jason said obviously not convinced as he ruffled Dicks hair and looked down the building.

Sighing in relief Dick ran a hair through his hair and winced as he actually started to get a headache. Each second he was feeling worse and worse. Maybe he should just tell his brothers about the sound. It was obviously just effecting him or someone should of said something already.

Grumbling in defeat Dick looked up at his oldest brother "hey Damian I…" but suddenly stopped when he heard the word Logos inside his head and fell to the ground screaming while covering his ears.

The brothers and Titans heard the scream and ran to the younger hero.

"What's wrong with him" Beast Boy said worriedly

"I think he is in pain" Wally confirmed

Jason growled and pushed the two heroes out of the way and knelt down next to his brother with Tim and Damian by his side

"What's wrong with him Tim" Damian asked not hiding the worry in his voice. He knew something was wrong with his brother he should of done something. Every night when he went to bed he saw Dicks room empty. Then when he went to go look for him he would be in the bat cave on the computer.

"I don't know nothing seems to be wrong with him physically" Tim finally answered wearily

"Nothing Wrong" Jason yelled looking down at his brother "he's in pain. "

"Jason calm down i…" Tim started only to be cut off by Jason

"Shut up" Jason growled

"Ja…"

"I said to shut up" Jason yelled as he looked at Dick "what's wrong birdy"

The only answer that the Titans received was a scream of pain. Dick clenched his shirt with one hand and his head trying to withhold the scream that was threatening to come, but to be prevail. The word in his head kept repeating itself, it felt like his head was splitting in half. Until it finally stopped and three last words were spoken, its time Richard and everything went black.

Jason grabbed his brother as he saw him so limp on the ground and started shouting at him.

"Hood shouting won't work" Damian shouted

"Damn it Damian, hes not breathing" Jason yelled crying as he ignored the fact that he used Damian's real name.

"w…what" Damian stumbled finally losing his cool and bent down to find his brothers pulse only to find none. "Called Bruce now Tim" Damian yelled as he too started to cry.

Tim nodded and pulled out his phone and started fumbling with the numbers. Only to have Dick let out a deep breath.

"Birdy" Jason almost chocked as he cupped Dicks checks but didn't receive any response

Damian then knelt down next to Jason and looked at Dick "What's going on" he said quietly as he reached for his brother.

Dicks hand shot up and grabbed Damian's hand by the wrist. He then slowly looked up at his brothers and smiled. But the difference this time was that it wasn't the smile he was hoping for. His eyes were glazed over and had a red tint to them. When looking at him it was like looking into the face of the devil itself.

"I'm sorry dear brother but I can't let you touch me" Dick laughed "at least not with those filthy hands of yours"

"Di..Dick what's wrong with you" Jason stuttered with a loss of words.

Getting up Dick jumped away from his brothers and the team "Why nothing is wrong with me Jason"

"like hell there isn't" Jason shouted furiously

Smiling Dick grabbed his weapon and threw it at Jason's head "that isn't how you should talk to me"

"I think we should fight him" Beast Boy said

Damian growled and punched Beast Boy in the face knocking him out "Any more smart ass answers, no one is to touch my brother"

"But…" Wally began

"I said no one" Damian yelled "Now the three of you go now"

"we can help" Roy offered but knew it was useless

"I said go" Damian yelled as the Wally and Roy took Beast Boy and left the area

When the three were finally gone the three brother's attention went back to their brother

"Oh how nice of you. You know you can't take me down with just the three of you " Dick laughed

"I have fought you before Dick we can take you" Tim said wearily

Dick laughed and jumped down closer to his brothers "Didn't you know I was holding back. I was trained as an assassin"

Jason widened his eyes and tried to find soething to say but the words wouldn't come out.

"Whoever you are, you better give my brother back" Damian growled

"Why that hurts Damian don't you recognize your own brother" Dick said " I was pretending"

"Pretending" Tim asked confused

"I never liked you three. I only needed to get close to you for my master"

"who's your master" Damian asked

"Enough" Jason yelled as he threw his guns down and walked closer to his brother

"I'm not fighting you Dick" Jason said as he stood right in front of Dick

"How stupid of you" Dick yelled as he grabbed a bird a rang and threw it at Jason's head, nearly missing but Jason didn't move a inch.

'Fight you coward" Dick yelled as he punched Jason in the face sending him to the ground. Jason then got back up but didn't make a effort to fight his brother

"Todd Stop" Damian yelled "you to Grayson" he yelled louder as he tried to restrain his brother but to only have Dick punch him and sending him flying. Next was Tim who tried hitting him with a staff, only to have Dick yank it away and break it and hitting Tim across the face.

Dick laughed as he looked at all three brothers on the ground "Is that all you got."

Tim hesitated but gasped realizing what was the matter 'Mind control. It must be Slade, he has him under mind control"

Ignoring Tim Dick rolled his eyes "This mission will be easy" he said as he walked over and grabbed Jason's gun. He then walked back over to Jason and pointed the gun to his face and placed his foot on Jason's stomach "And this will be your death"

Damian and Tim yelled as they struggled to get up and Jason clenched his eyes shut waiting for the blow. He would never fight his brother even if it meant his death.

"Noooo" Dick yelled as he clutched his head and backed away from all his brothers

Jason quickly stood back up and was about to run towards his brother only to have Dick place his hand up stopping him.

"Get away Jason. I don't have complete control" Dick grunted as he felt himself losing control. Backing up towards to rail and away from his brothers Dick trembled and pointed the gun down.

"you can fight it" Damian shouted but didn't move from the spot afraid of what his brother would do

"I c…cant" Dick said as tears fell from his eyes

"yes you can damn it. Your one of the best people I have ever known Dick. If it wasn't for you I would still be cowering in the darkness. If you can help me overcome my inner demons you can overcome yours" Jason yelled

Dick struggled but finally dropped the gun and fell to his knees as he felt a slight pain in his head and he knew he overcame Slades mind control. Slowly falling to his knees Dick began crying.

Jason, Tim and Damian then got up and ran towards their brother and brought him into a hug.

"I'm sorry" Dick cried "I'm so sorry"

Jason sighed and ruffled Dicks hair "its ok birdy it wasn't you"

"Dock slightly smiled and laughed when he felt Jason start tickling him

"we will always be here for you no matter what" Tim said "Just always be you and that's enough"

Dick smiled and hugged Jason. If he wanted to keep his life happy like this moment he knew one thing, Slade and his parents have to go down and soon.

Ok so for those of you that like this story I am making a mild revised edition of the story called The beginning- revised edition

Please review


	27. Chapter 27

Damian stormed into the manor furiously after the events that occurred just a while ago. That bastard Slade had some nerve brainwashing his brother. Then there was the fact that when Dick did realize what he was doing he looked at Jason's gun almost like he was getting ready to end it. Luckily it looks like it didn't affect him to much after they reassured him that it wasn't his fault. Now he just needed to knock some sense into Jason, he understood that Jason didn't want to fight Dick but still doing nothing and being that close to dying, how stupid he can be. If Dick hadn't gained console of himself in time Jason would be dead now. Didn't the idiot think about what effect that that would have on Dick, if Dick did kill Jason then he didn't want to think about what Dick would have done.

Stopping at the manor steps, Damian turned around to face his brothers who were slowly following him. "I think we should take to father"

Dick nodded his head and gave Damian a smile "I think that would be for the best"

Ever since the ordeal with Damian's mom Bruce has been trying to spend as much time with him and being over protective of him. It was nice to have so many people that cared about his wellbeing but they also had to learn that he could protect himself, well most of the time. They seem to always forget that he was raised as a killer and all.

Damian the placed a hand on Dick's shoulder and slightly smiled and Dick smiled back as he lead them to the bat cave where Bruce was currently at and then the explanations began.

After they were able to explain to Bruce about what happened earlier to say he was mad was an understatement. He was downright furious at them. After he was done yelling at them he just got up and walked away, obviously trying not to lose his cool. He was the Batman after all and it was super easy for him to go off the rail sometimes and being told that your son almost killed your other son wasn't something a dad wanted to hear. Actually it was something no one wanted to here, man it wasn't even something he wanted to do. Hopefully Bruce doesn't blame him like last time.

Sighing as he watched Bruce storm up the steps Dick looked at his three brothers and smiled "That went better as planned"

"If you call father almost flipping out then yes it did" Damian said rolling his eyes

"He tried to strangle me last time I said something that bad remember" Dick pointed out but backed down when he saw the looks his brothers were giving him. They obviously didn't like him bringing that back up.

"Anyways" Tim began trying to change the subject "Now what"

Dick smiled and yawned "I don't know about you but I'm going to bed I'm tired"

"Ya me to" Jason said as he ruffled Dick's hair "let's go upstairs and get some sleep"

Nodding his head Dick said goodnight to his brothers and left the bat cave and walked up the stairs to his room. Once in his bedroom Dick grabbed a new pair of pants and a shirt and put them on before jumping onto his bed and burying his face in his pillow. Tonight was a disaster he had almost killed Jason, if he didn't stop on time he would have and to top that Slade's plan to take over the world are being placed into action. Maybe that is why it took control, maybe it was because he needed him for something.

Dick shot out of his bed and gasped as a thought his him. Slade did need him to finish his plan, without him the plan wouldn't work. Quickly grabbing his laptop Dick pulled up google and types in the word Logos into the commuter. There were different definitions but the one that caught his eye was the one that said "the chosen one or the key to destruction"

Dropping the computer onto his bed Dick jumped up and started to pace around the room. What the hell did it mean by the key to destruction or even the chosen one. None of it made sense at all.

Dick clutched his head in pain and sat down in his bed holding his head and sighed. His head hurt badly from just thinking about that word. What the hell did his parents do to him? Were his memory's still messed up because none of this made sense. Nothing was adding up, the word logos was supposed to be used for just mind control but there was a lot more to it he just didn't know what.

Looking at the clock by his bed that was blinking 2:30 Dick sighed. He needed answers fast and right now he wasn't getting any. There was only one way to receive them and his brothers wouldn't like it one bit. He needed to find his parents and get the answers and he needed to go alone. There was no way he was dragging his brothers and Bruce into this again not after last time.

-/

Jumping from the top of a high building Dick glanced around the quiet night frowning. There seemed to be no crime at all tonight which would seem like a good thing to most people but in Gotham it meant something huge was going down and he hoped it wasn't Slade.

Finally landing on the ground next to Slade's headquarters Dick took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Slade was old fashioned and often hided his hide outs in plain sight where no one would suspect. Of course he had only been to this hideout once he knew it was the main one. Luckily he was able to remember that correctly at least.

Soon the door opened and a huge man appeared before him and asked for the password.

"Just tell Slade that it's Richard Grayson and I have come alone" Dick sneered slightly

The man nodded in understanding as if he was expecting Dick and closed the door again to get the man himself. Dick knew this wouldn't end great it never did, not with Slade involved and he was slightly nervous because it has been a long time since he was left alone with Slade and none of his other encounters were pleasant.

After around ten minutes of waiting Dick was getting angry. Did the man not want to even see him? Maybe he thought it was a trap. Well he would to, no sane person would walk straight to a villain and murders door alone. But this was Slade we were talking about no one knew what he was thinking. Damn he hoped that the man got Slade and not his parents, he could handle Slade but his parents were another story. He couldn't handle trained assassins and acrobats.

Finally five minutes later the door opened but the person wasn't Slade or his parents. The person who answered the door confirmed his thoughts that his memories were not right and that they had been tampered with because the person who opened the door was…

"Your Damian's mother" Dick chocked in shock what the hell was going on.

Ok thanks for all the support you guys. If any of you are confused please stay tuned for the next chapters where everything will finally come to an end and Dick will finally face his parents and learn the true about everything.


	28. Chapter 28

Damian rubbed the back of his head and yawned as he left the bedroom. He had finally got a full night's sleep last night and he was happy. But that also meant he wasn't able to make sure Dick was sleeping to. Every night he found him in the batcave searching for something over and over again and by the looks of how he acted he didn't find anything. Walking to the steps Damian was caught off guard by Jason running out of his room.

"What the hell Todd" Damian hissed its seven am"

Jason stopped and looked relived to see Damian and halfway smiled "Its bad Damian"

Looking at Jason confused Damian shook his head "what did you do now. Father won't be happy if you broke another expensive vase you know"

"Its not that, Dick is gone" Jason yelled as he glanced over to the slightly open door

Damian looked at the door then back to Jason. Dick was probably downstairs or in the batcave like all the other nights. How the kid was still able to function was beyond him. Everyone in this family got over cranky with lack of sleep especially Jason.

Knowing what Damian was thinking Jason shook his head. "He isn't in the Manor, I already looked and when I went to the Cave the robin suit was gone" Jason said quietly as he lifted a object "He also left his phone"

About to curse at both Jason and Dick Damian stepped closer only to be interrupted by his father and Tim.

"What did you do Jason" Tim said as he went up the stairs

"Why does everyone assum I did something" Jason yelled angrily

"Well did you" Bruce asked

"no" Jason yelled crossing his arms "Dick is gone and the robin suit is also gone"

Bruce and Tim looked up at Jason in shock and looked over to Dick's door.

"Where the hell would he go" Bruce yelled as he started to lose his cool

Damian sighed and rubbed the back of his head again. "I know where there might be answers lets go to the cave"

Once in the cave Damian sat in the chair and pulled up the history only to find it blank. Dick was a lot smarter then he thought, this wasn't a normal computer so it was hard to control but after years of living here he knew every hack there was. Typing to code into the computer Damian smiled when the history finally popped up revealing data from even a year ago.

"Well what does it say" Jason hissed impatiently. His brother was missing and Damian couldn't type any faster. They didn't even know if Dick had been kidnapped or left on his own. But by the evidence and knowing his brother, he had left on his own.

Glaring at Jason Damian looked at the computer and scrolled down looking at the past post. Almost every one of them had been about Slade.

"It says here that he was looking up Slade" Damian said as he kept scrolling down

"You don't think he went after him" Jason asked worriedly

Damian nodded before speaking again "One search he looked up was about some big plan"

Bruce rubbed his chin and leaned closer to the computer "Slade is planning something big and Dick knew it but by the looks of it he didn't know what it was"

"And that's why he ran away, he planned to go after Slade and finish everything" Tim added

"Especially after he was able to take control over his mind and he almost killed me." Jason finished sadly

Turning off the computer and spinning around in the chair Damian looked at his family. Dick could be anywhere in Gotham he may not even be in Gotham, so how where they going to find him.  
"He could be anywhere" Bruce finally said

Tim nodded and pulled out his communicator and phone and started to dial a number

"What are you doing" Jason asked confused

"If we go up against Slade and Dick's parents we know we can't do it alone. They were able to completely destroy us last time" Tim answered still dialing the number.

Nodding in agreement Bruce started to leave the room. "You call your team and I'll call him" He said as he left the room.

Looking over Tim's shoulder Jason asked him a question "Who are you calling"

Tim smiled and looked up "Everyone, I'm not taking any chanced when it comes to Dick"

The other two brothers nodded their heads before Damian spoke "Let's go get our brother back"

-/

Backing away from the women Dick shivered and looked down. How was this possible the women was supposed to be dead? But if his memories were wrong then the question is why. There had to be some goal in doing this, was it part of the main plan.

"Oh you must be Richard" Talia smiled evilly "I have heard so much about you"

Gathering up his courage Dick looked up and glared at her "Where is Slade"

"He says he doesn't want to talk to you"

Stepping closer to Damian's mother slowly Dick growled

"Now now none of that. I already hate you as it is young man. I have been watching you and I have seen how you have corrupted my son"

"I gave him a purpose and showed him that someone cared" Dick yelled back as he let all his anger out 'What did you do disappear then make him believe you died"

"Calm down" She said as she placed her hand on her hips "It's not like I liked the boy anyway"

"Whys going on" Dick yelled at the women and did it again when she didn't answer "Tell Me!"

Smiling down at Dick she nodded her head "Fine I guess it won't hurt since you will be dead soon."

Talia motioned them inside and she led Dick to a room full of couches.

"Now where should I start" she said as she sat on the couch

"How about from the beginning" Dick spat harshly "How about how I though you were dead oh ya and how Bruce and Damian also thought so"

"Touchy aren't we kid" Talia laughed "Anyways It's simply really, Slade replaced your memory's with fakes because he knew you would destroy the plan. He knew you were not on the side of evil and he didn't want to take the chance of you telling people"

"Well that answers everything" Dick said crossing his arms

"Easy kid. If you haven't figured it out already im evil" Talia said smoothly

"No way" Dick mumbled sarcastically

"Man I don't see why my son likes you so much. Anyways we have been watching you every day. We sent you to Bruce's house so that we could acquire information" Talia hissed

"How exactly "Dick hissed back annoyed

"We implanted you with a device that allows us to control you and that also includes reading your thoughts, you were a big help to our plan" Talia smiled "But then when my stupid son started to talk about me, we decided to use that to our advantage and make you suffer and break you so that you would join our side but it failed"

"So you decided to make me think my parents killed you so that I would go for revenge" Dick finished

"Exactly and it did work because here you are. You just needed a push and almost killing Jason was it. Now we just need you to finish our plan"

"What is this plan?"

"Hmm well it's like this you hold the key to the destruction of the world. Before you were born your mother was exposed to a certain element called Logos, which was the element we needed for our plan. Now that it is awoken we can use it, remember that day at Roy's that was the day it awoken. Now With that element we can destroy this world and everyone in it"

"Exactly how are you going to acquire it if it's inside me" Dick said with fear in his voice

"I'm going to kill you of course" Talia smiled

Dick shivered as Talia got up and started too walked towards him. Was it really going to end here, he finally knows the truth and now he is going to die, this couldn't be where it ends it couldn't be.

"Stop Mother I won't allow you to hurt my brother" A voice yelled and Dick looked up to see Damian, Jason, Tim and Bruce by the door.

"Yo…you're alive" Bruce stuttered at the door as he looked at her in shock.

"Brucy how cute you came to save him but you can't defeat me alone" Talia smiled

"Who said we were alone" Jason growled

Just then a crash was heard from the roof and down came the justice league, Teen Titans and Young Justice.

Dick looked up in shock as he saw everyone meet the floor "Everyone" he said quietly

Jason slightly glared at Dick but it was soon replaced by a smile "You're not alone birdy not anymore"

Dick ran away from Talia still shocked as he looked at everyone. Jason was right he wasn't alone, it wasn't just him and his brothers and Bruce either. He has so many people who care for him. Maybe this wasn't the end maybe it was a new beginning. Looking over at the door Dick saw several people emerge with Slade and his parents and that meant it was time to finally end this battle.


	29. Chapter 29

The fight started with a bang. The Titans and Justice League were fighting the goons well the bat family went after Talia. Luckily Slade or his parents had yet to make an appearance but that didn't mean they were getting off easy. His parents and Slade were going down today and he would finally be free of the problem he was burdened with.

Glancing at Talia and Damian, Dick frowned. His brother looked conflicted, well who wouldn't be it was his mother. Then there was Bruce who was obviously not putting his all into the fight. Making sure that his brothers had Talia handled and that the rest had to Goons ready Dick snuck out of the room quietly. He had to go find the weapons that Slade made him use when he was training him. It was obviously a bad idea to go out alone but everyone else was busy and he was still leery about letting his brothers and Bruce anywhere near his parents after what happened last time. Then there was the problem that they would have to take on Slade and he was on a whole other level.

Rushed footsteps were heard from behind him and Dick spun around to defend himself but signed in relief when his two brothers came into view.

"What the hell Grayson, we turn around and you are gone" Damian yelled angrily

"I thought you learned to not run off alone" Jason hissed

Dick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry I know I shouldn't have left… But… I'm trying to find some weapons"

"You're so going to get it later" Jason muttered

Damian crossed his arms and looked around "So where are these weapons"

Dick smiled and motioned for them to follow him. "Come on follow me"

The three brothers continued down the hallways of the house until they reached stairs that lead downstairs.

"If I'm right I t should be down here, Slade keeps all his weapons down underground"

When they finally reached the ground Damian and Jason stopped in shock. What stood before them was a huge room filled with guns and different types of weapons. There were so many it looked like they were planning for a raid of some sort.

"Why the hell do they have so many weapons" Damian yelled finally. Even for villains there was too many weapons.

Dick frowned and walked towards a chest and placed his hand on top of it. "It's part of their plan to take over the world but they are still missing one piece"

"And that is" Jason asked simply

Sighing and closing his eyes for a second Dick looked up and smiled "Me, I'm the last piece of the puzzle" he said as he ignored his brothers stars and opening the chest. Inside was a pair of swords with the word Logos imprinted on the handle.

"These are them" Dick said sadly

"What is going on" Jason shouted

"Look I'll explain later for now all you need to know is that the only way we will win is with these' Dick answered

"But..." Damian began

Dick interrupted Damian "Do you trust me"

"What does that have…?" Damian began but was yet again interrupted

"I said do you trust me" Dick shouted louder

"We trust you" Damian finally answered as Jason nodded

Dick smiled and turned around to the stairs "Then follow me"

-/

Leading his two brothers back to the battle field Dick looked around trying to find his other brother and Bruce. Now that Jason and Damian knew where he was it was going to be impossible to go off alone. He needed to get Bruce and Tim so they could take down Slade and his parents.

Catching a glimpse of the rest of his family Dick made his way through the battle field. "Bruce, Tim leave these guys to everyone else we need to find Slade and my parents"

Bruce hit Talia one more time knocking her unconscious and looked at Dick. "We can't leave them it's our fight not theirs"

Honestly he didn't have to play it that way, he just wanted to take Talia down for good. "If you want to play it that way I could say the same thing it's my fight not yours"

"That's not what I meant" Bruce huffed

"Bruce lets go Talia can wait" Tim spoke before he made his way over to Dick and his other to brothers.

"Fine if you think I'm allowing you to end this without me you are wrong" Bruce clenched as he took one last glance at Talia and followed his sons.

Making his way through the battle field once again. Dick took a deep breath once they had left and looked around the area. He had no idea where his parents or Slade where but if he knew them they were hiding in plain sight. That could either mean they were at the Wayne building or at the very end of this hallway. But he was one hundred percent sure they were at the end of the hallway waiting for Dick to make his appearance. They thought they had won and that he had fell right into their trap but they were dead wrong they were not winning not this time.

Walking towards the end of the hallway Dick grabbed the handle of the door and turned to face his family. It was now or never right behind this door was the battle he has been waiting to end his whole life. It was finally time to end it and for once in his life he wasn't alone.

"Ready" Dick asked looking at his family who all nodded.

Nodding his head back Dick slowly opened the door and looked around to find a pitch dark room. He could see anything at all and that was a bad thing in the middle of a battle.

"I can't see anything." Tim said stating the obvious.

"No way I could tell" Jason shot back annoyed but still on his guard.

Ignoring his brothers Dick walked further into the room and looked for a light but found none. But was surprised when the lights suddenly turned on. Jumping slightly and looking at his brother's and father to see if they turned it on. He was soon scared when they were all right behind him also looking around the room to find the intruder.

"Well…well we have been waiting for you Richard" A cold icy voice that could not be mistaken said

Looking around the Dick came face to face with the man himself, Slade and of course standing right behind him like loyal dogs was his parents. He honestly did not see what they saw in him but he didn't care. Those people where never his parents and they had to go down and be punished for their crimes.

"Well Mon, Dad" Dick hissed as he glared at his parents. "It's so not nice to see you"

Mary and John smiled but didn't say anything. They were obviously waiting for their orders from Slade. But they would never get the chance to kill him because he was taking them down first. But if he only knew he was wrong because before anyone could move Slade looked at him and whispered one word that sent Dick's mind into a black haze.

Clutching his head and screaming, Dick looked up at the three with pained tears in his eyes. Pulling at his hair as if trying to stop the pain Dick looked away from the laughing three and fell to the ground as his brothers and father knelt beside him.

"What are you doing" Jason yelled with panic in his voice

"Stop it" Damian yelled in fury as Bruce charged at the three but was easily blocked.

Dick watched as Bruce, Tim and Jason ran after his parents and Slade as Damian stayed beside him protecting him. If he wasn't in so much pain right now he would have made a joke about Damian looking like a knight in shining armor. His thoughts were suddenly cut off by another pain that made the last one seem like nothing. Screaming louder as the pain in his head increased Dick fought to stay conscious. Images started filling head and Dick finally knew what Slade did to him and he stopped screaming. Slade was giving him back his true memory's but for what reason.

He finally got his answer when the images finally stopped and he lowered his hand off his head and looked at Damian with frightful eyes. They was truly only one way this fight was going to end, he had to sacrifice himself. But if he can plan this out jut right he could die saving to world and not destroying it.

Getting up off the ground Dick looked at Damian and smiled before grabbing his swords and walking away without a second glance.

"Where the hell are you going" Dick heard Jason yell as he made his way to Slade.

"What are you going idiot" Damian yelled as he heard him chasing after him.

"Dick" Bruce and Tim yelled together

Ignoring his brothers and family, he ran over to Slade and took a glace back to find that his parents were holding them back, they had finally lost. Looking back to Slade Dick nodded and started handing Slade the sword which he took fast and easy.

"Any last words" Slade said smiling with victory.

Dick shook his head and looked down at the ground as Slade raised his sword to attack

"Dick" His three brothers and father yelled as the Slade plunged the sword towards his heart. Smiling and taking one last glance at his brothers. Dick closed his eyes and waited for the sword to connect but was surprised when it never did. Slowly opening his eyes Dick looked shocked at Slade who had a sword plunged straight through his heart. As Slade fell dead to the ground in a pool of blood Dick looked up to his savior who was no other than…

Sorry for the cliffhanger… any ideas on who should have killed Slade.


	30. Chapter 30

"Any last words" Slade said smiling with victory.

Dick shook his head and looked down at the ground as Slade raised his sword to attack

"Dick" His three brothers and father yelled as the Slade plunged the sword towards his heart. Smiling and taking one last glance at his brothers. Dick closed his eyes and waited for the sword to connect but was surprised when it never did. Slowly opening  
his eyes Dick looked shocked at Slade who had a sword plunged straight through his heart. As Slade fell dead to the ground in a pool of blood Dick looked up to his savior who was no other than Damian

Looking up at Damian in shook Dick shook his head and looked back down at Slade's dead body. How was it possible that Slade died that easy? Was he too focused on killing him he didn't notice Damian behind him. How the hell did Damian even get behind him,  
last time he looked at his family they were suck behind his parents.

Wait his parents, looking behind him where the rest of his family was looking at Damian in shock, Dick noticed that his parents were also speechless about what just happened.

"Damian…Why" Dick finally said as he looked back to his brother

But instead of answering Damian looked at Dick with fury in his eyes. You could practically see him shaking with anger.

"You dumb bastard" Damian yelled as he walked over to Dick and started shacking him "What were you thinking"

"Damian…I…"

"No you were not thinking were you" Damian yelled louder

Soon Bruce got over his shock and looked at his oldest son, "Damian you just…but we can't…"

To everyone's surprise Damian glared at Bruce "Shut the hell up Bruce and hold off his parents for a while". Damian turned his attention back to his youngest brother and hissed.

"It was the only way Damian. Even if you take Slade down my parents…" Dick said quietly. He has never seen his brother this mad before and honestly it scared him.

"Screw your parents we will find a way to take them down. But killing yourself after everything we have been through is just stupid" Damian hissed

Hearing movement Dick looked over to see his two other brothers coming towards them. Bruce was watching over his parents were looked like they were out cold. Did that mean Bruce defeated them, it couldn't have been that easy?

"Look at me" Damian hissed getting Dick's attention back. "That was stupid…STUPID…how could you…"

Dick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as Tim and Jason stood by Damian. "Look I'm sorry Dami I really am"

"You're sorry" Damian roared "You…I can't…" Damian sighed and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He was too worked up and it wasn't helping in this situation. ". You can't come into my life and change everything just to leave it like that"

Dick saw a tear fall off of Damian's check witch he tried to hide. If he truly did die just then, he would have caused his family too much trouble. He thought by sacrificing himself he would have ended it all, stopped the pain. But it wouldn't have, it  
would have just passed it on to the people he loves.

"I thought I lost you" Damian said crying

Dick lowered his head in shame but didn't say a word.

"Look birdy, Damian is right that was a stupid move" Jason cut in. Jason looked just as upset as Damian and that made him feel even worse. "If I lost you…I wouldn't have lasted long"

"Count on us more Dick. We are your family and that is what we are here for. Going off on your own and sacrificing yourself wouldn't have solved anything" Tim added.

Looking up at his brothers, Dick took a deep breath. "You are right, I'm sorry. Its jut it's a hard habit to break out off. I have been alone my whole life and the only person I ever counted on was me. I know you are there for me but I just…"

"I will kill you myself if you ever do something that stupid again" Jason threatened "I swear your just full of bad ideas." Jason took a deep breath and got down to his knees and placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "If I ever lost you I don't think I would  
last. Losing you would be worse than death itself"

"Sorry Jason, I guess I was only thinking of myself" Dick said looking down in shame

A bought of silence filled the room as none of the brothers spoke after that. But the silence was soon cut off by Bruce's voice. Looking over to his adopted father and then down to his real parents Dick sighed and rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

Jason placed a hand on Dick's shoulder and smiled some as he lead him over to where his parents where.

"What happened" Dick asked taking in his parents completion. There was blood everywhere and their chest were not moving at all and that only meant one thing, they were dead. "Did you…"

"No I didn't kill them…They killed themselves soon after Damian killed Slade" Bruce answered slowly

Looking back down at his dead parents then back up to Bruce Dick sighed. The battle didn't feel like it was over it was just too easy. Slade died with a sword through his chest and his parents committed suicide because Slade was dead. Maybe that is what  
happens when you are too loyal to someone. He always heard them say they wouldn't be able to live without Slade and it looks they really couldn't.

Suddenly feeling really dizzy, Dick took a step back and closed his eyes, so he couldn't see his parent's dead bodies. Even if they were mass murders they still raised him and were his parents. Flinching when a pair of hands steadied him, Dick looked  
up to find Damian behind him.

"Are you ok" Damian asked worriedly

Dick shook his head to tell his family that he was ok, but another round of dizziness hit him and he found himself slumping in his brother's arms. Damian quickly tighter his grip and Jason ran over to the two brothers.

"What's wrong with him" Jason asked quickly

"He is exhausted, in shock and relived" Damian answered

"What" Jason said confused

"He is exhausted" Damian pointed out obviously

Picking up Dick bridal style as he lost consciousness, Damian and Jason walked over to the other two. Bruce was now talking to the league, Titans and young justice who had finished their battle.

"Superman said that the goons retreated" Bruce said looking a little sad

Damian adjusted Dick in his arms and looked at Bruce's face. "And mother"

"Captured" Bruce answered "Gave herself up easily"

"For now let's regroup and then go back to the cave to get Dick checked out" Jason said looking at Dick with worried eyes.

Nodding his head the family headed back to the main room. Inside the room stood the Justice league, Teen Titans and Young Justice. Superman was holding Talia so she wouldn't escape.

"What happened on your end" Superman asked

"They are all dead" Bruce answered truthfully

Everyone looked at the Bat family in shock. One thing that everyone knew about Batman was his no killing rule.

"Wait who…" Superman began but was cut off by Bruce

"It doesn't matter who killed who. It was either they die or one of our own dies" Bruce said as he looked at Damian slightly "In my book they made the right choice".

Superman shook his head but didn't say anything more, not wanting to anger Bruce.

"Now what" Superman asked

"We have to get Robin checked out. Thank you everyone for your help" Bruce answered as the bat family made their way out of the house, leaving many confused superheroes behind.

-/

The bright light streamed through the window as Dick became conscious but didn't open his eyes. His whole body felt sore and tired and just moving a bit made him hurt. The other reason that he didn't want to wake up was because he would have to face the  
events of the day and he wasn't ready for that, not at all. But he had to face it one day and it is better now than later. It would be better to get it out there and finally end the battle he has been fighting his whole life.

Voices soon filled the room and Dick decided to wait a little longer to make it knows that he was awake, so he just listened to the people in the room.

"Is he ok" Jason asked worried

"He is fine Todd just needs some sleep" Damian grunted

"Hey Damian can I ask you something" Jason asked as Dick heard him shuffle his feet

"Sure but only this once"

"When you killed Slade, what you were thinking "Jason asked "I mean none of us have ever killed anyone before…"

It was silent for a second and Dick could hear Damian take a deep breath before speaking. "Truth is I wasn't thinking. The only thought in my mind was that Grayson was going to die"

"Then you acted without thinking much"

"Todd I was raised as an assassin by my mother, just like Grayson I have seen people die, but I have never killed anyone. Slade was the first man I ever killed but I don't regret it because if I didn't act Grayson wouldn't be here right now"

Jason shook his head and looked at Dick's bed and watched his even breathing "Thank you Damian"

"For what' Damian asked confused

"For protecting our younger brother" Jason answered smiling

Deciding it was time to let his brothers know he was awake, Dick groaned and rolled to his side. He then heard footsteps getting closer to the bed and then felt the bed move when someone sat down.

"You awake" Jason asked as he ran a hand through Dick's hair and looking at him to make sure he was ok.

Opening his eyes and squinting at the light in the room Dick shook his head and coughed a little. Slowly getting up from his bed Dick was greeted by a cold glass of water being placed in his hands. Nodding his thanks Dick gulped down the water and sat  
the glass down then looked at his brothers.

'What time is it' Dick asked

"It's around noon" Damian answered "You were not asleep that long, how do you feel"

Dick grimaced at the pain that surrounded his body and told his brothers he was just sore. Other then everything being sore he felt fine. Looking at Damian, Dick lowered his head. Because of him his brother had to kill someone and it was all his fault.

"Don't you dare blame yourself" Damian hissed recognizing the look that surrounded Dick's face

"But if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have killed someone" Dick shouted

"If it wasn't for him you would be dead right now" Jason hissed back "in my book he made the right choice"

Dick was silent for a second then sighed "are you ok Damian"

"Your parents are killed, we won the battle and the first thing you ask is if I'm ok" Damian chuckled as he ruffled Dick's hair "I'm fine as long as your alive I'll be ok"

Dick nodded but then looked up at his brothers with a smile on his face "I have my real memories back"

"What" they both shouted

"Slade gave them back to me because he wanted me to know the truth."

"What truth" Jason asked

"Well Damian your mother works for Slade if you didn't know. But the most important thing I remembered and was the reason I was going to sacrifice myself was because…" Dick trailed off "I was the key part at finishing their plan. When I was younger I  
accidently received something that they needed. The only way to finish their plan for destruction was for me to die so that Slade could receive the power, but they had to wait until just the right time until the power was at its maximum."

"And you were about to die so you could destroy the world" Jason said half joking

"No my plan was to overload Slade with the power. When my memories came back, I knew that the power would be too much for him to handle and destroy him" Dick finished

"But then Damian over here spoils your plan by killing him with a stupid sword" Jason joked

Damian rolled his eyes at Jason's comment "your actions had a noble meaning but that doesn't mean they were any less stupid. Promise me you will never do anything that stupid again"

"I promise" Dick said smiling

"Ok then good no more stupid moves for stupid people" Damian said loudly

"Can you stop calling me stupid" Dick asked nicely

"Stupid, STUPID, STUPID. I'm still mad at you for your stupid heroic act" Damian said louder

"Damian" Dick wined

Damian laughed and pulled Dick off the bed. "If we hurry you can still make it to school"

"What"both Jason and Dick Yelled

Damian grabbed Dick's shoulder and started to pull him out of the room. "What are you doing Dami"

"Punishment" Damian answered

"Dude Jason hates school not me" Dick wined

Damian stopped for a second then smirked 'fine you're grounded from school"

"I want to be grounded from school" Jason said as he ran into Dick and fell on the floor

"You can't ground me from school' Dick protested

"You want to bet' Damian laughed

Dick groaned and lowered his head hiding a smile. He was going to be alright, his life long battle was finally over. His parents were gone, Slade was gone and he couldn't be happier. He had a family that truly cared for him and would do anything to protect  
him. He would never be alone again and he needed to work on realizing that. But one thing he knew for sure was that everything was going to be alright.

 **The end**

Thank you for everyone who followed me to the end of my story. I'm sorry there was no fight scene but I cannot do those at all. I focused more on family and their moments, then actually taking down the enemy.

Please review and tell me if you liked the ending. I thought it could go differently, so if any of you are unsatisfied I will write a new ending or version two ending to this story.

The sequel is already out and it's called the deadly storm.

 **Review please**

 **The end**


End file.
